


Specchi e ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [37]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotp, F/M, Flashbacks, Mirrors
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 38,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se fosse Bulma a cominciare a trattare male l'orgoglioso principe dei sayan? Vegeta si ritroverà a credere di aver perso la sua donna. Il problema e che i guai non colpiranno solo lui, ma anche un innocente Goku. I due saiyan si ritroveranno a essere trascinati nelle tenebre tra specchi, rimorsi e combattimenti solo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un avversario come mai ne hanno incontrati o immaginati.Scritta a quattro mani con TheBlueMusketeer. Elly appartiene a lei.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Un anno dopo Devil  
  
Mr. Popo camminava lungo le tessere di marmo che componevano la pavimentazione del palazzo del supremo con passo strascicato. Nella grande mano nera stringeva il manico dell'annaffiatoio, lungo la sua superfice metallica scivolavano alcune goccie d'acqua. Raggiunse un'aiuola, piegò l'annaffiatoio e bagno le piante con i getti d'acqua, rendendo umido e scuro il terreno. Popo si abbassò, poggiando a terra l'annaffiatoio e avvicinò il viso ai fiori. Inspirò e nei suoi occhi tondeggianti si rifletterono i fiori rossi e blu.  
"La rugiada li fa sembrare coperti da pietre preziose" sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi, una serie di farfalle gialle gli vorticarono intorno. Popo allargò le braccia e sorrise, riaprendo gli occhi.  
"Dopo un anno la pace è tornata. Sembra che ogni minaccia sia scomparsa" sussurrò. Si voltò, guardò il giovane supremo avanzare verso di lui appoggiato a un bastone.  
"Non credete?" chiese. Dende incassò il capo tra le spalle e guardò la boccetta che teneva nella mano libera e annuì.  
"Devil sembra ormai un lontano ricordo" sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, le antenne gli vibravano.  
"E ogni giorno negli ultimi mesi ho fatto penetrare l'energia dei miei poteri curativi nella dimensione che ho creato dentro questa boccetta. Forse è il momento" sussurrò. Popo strinse le labbra prominenti e incrociò le braccia.  
"Avete rischiato molto. Il Mafuba avrebbe potuto uccidervi o peggio, avrebbe potuto risvegliare un lato malvagio in te, avendo tu usato poteri demoniaci per riuscire a usarlo" si lamentò. Dende sorrise e la luce del sole si rifletté nei suoi occhi.  
"Ho dovuto farlo. Sarebbe morto se non avessi conservato la sua energia in questa boccetta" rispose. Mr. Popo si sedette e sospirò, una serie di farfalle si posarono su di lui.  
"Allora libera Junior, ma ricorda, dopo essere stato rinchiuso forze malvage e potenti si saranno risvegliate in lui. Non potrai lasciare in Demon Prince finché egli non abbia imparato cos'è l'amore, altrimenti risveglierà il suo esercito demoniaco e perderà se stesso, come successe al padre" rispose. Dende corrugò la fronte e annuì.  
"Lo farò" mormorò.


	2. Cap.2 Dende riporta indietro Junior

Cap.2 Dende riporta indietro Junior  
  
  
"Finalmente è iniziata la primavera. Qui al palazzo del Supremo si può vedere l'intera Terra sbocciare. Da qui possiamo sorvegliare ogni vita, assistere alla sua nascita, con occhio immortale e onniscente" disse Dende. Accarezzò la parte nerboruta del suo bastone e si affiancò a Junior. Sentiva le gengive prudere e i denti gli pulsavano, si leccò più volte le labbra sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue. Osservò Junior affacciato in avanti, gli occhi del namecciano più grande saettavano a destra e a sinistra.  
"Però non credo tu stia guardando per vedere questo. Anche perché ti ho appena fatto uscire dall'ampolla e dovresti essere a letto". Aggiunse Dende.  
"Se non posso abbracciarla e parlarle, almeno voglio guardarla" ribatté atono Junior. Dende corrugò la fronte.  
\- Sta parlando di Elly - pensò.  
"E' passato un anno dalla minaccia di Devil, ora lei sta bene. Sei tu che hai bisogno di riposo, non è stato facile conservare i tuoi ultimi soffi vitali" ribatté. Avvertì un prurito all'altezza della fine della schiena e le dita dei piedi glu pulsavano.  
"Non ..." ribatté Junior.  
"Sì, sei debole. Anche se la Terra ed Elly fossero minacciate, rischieresti solo di morire". Gli ricordò Dende, indurendo il tono. Le sue iridi brillarono di un bagliore rosso e avvertì una sensazione di calore all'altezza dei lati della testa.  
"Devo vederla. Ho sentito la sua aura fino a qui, era così forte che sembrava senza controllo" ribatté Junior alzando la voce.  
"Ho visto il tuo corpo straziato" mormorò Dende, abbassando lo sguardo. Mise le mani in avanti e fece apparire una sfera di luce. Junior si voltò e vide la figura di Elly dentro di essa.  
"Osservala con questo. Così potrai farlo da dentro il palazzo e non ti stancherai". Propose il Supremo della Terra. Junior sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Va bene" borbottò.


	3. Cap.3 A casa Son

Cap.3 A casa Son

  
Goku avvicinò il biberon al viso della neonata, ques'ultima lo afferrò con le manine paffutelle e mise il ciuccio in bocca succhiando rumorosamente.  
"Goku, tesoro, oggi pomeriggio sei a lavoro, vero?" domandò Chichi. Passando il mattarello sopra la pasta sul tavolo. Il Son guardò la moglie, aveva della farina sul naso e anche i capelli erano candidi.  
"Sì. Devo comprare qualcosa anche per noi?" chiese. May gorgogliò e un rivoletto di latte le scese al lato della bocca. Chichi stese la pasta e prese un tagliapasta dalla rondella con il bordo ondulato.  
"Sono nuovamente finiti i pannolini. Goten aveva detto che usciva a comprarli, ma Trunks gli ha telefonato per invitarlo a una sessione di allenamento e non si sono più visti" spiegò la mora. Tagliò la pasta di una serie di quadratini.  
"Chiedi a Gohan se devo comprare qualcosa anche per lui" ribatté il Son. Chichi guardò il marito, le guance le divennero rosse e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Certo" sussurrò. Goku guardò la figlia, vide il biberon vuoto e le sue iridi nere brillarono.  
"Urca che fame. Tutta il papà, bravissima" disse. May gorgogliò e batté le manine, Goku mise il biberon vuoto sul tavolo accanto al pacco aperto di farina.  
"Amore, ma dovrai partire presto. In macchina ci vogliono quattro ore da qui a quel villaggio, non oso immaginare a piedi". Si preoccupò Chichi. Goku si appoggiò la bambina contro la spalla e le diede un paio di colpetti con l'indice sulle spalle.  
"Chichina, vado con il teletrasporto". La consolò. May fece un piccolo rutto e il padre scoppiò a ridere.

 


	4. Cap.4 Bulma Briefs

Cap.4 Bulma Briefs  
  
"Che cosa vuol dire che Trunks e Goten staranno via per un'intera settimana di allenamenti?! Gli sembra questo il modo?! Insomma, ora Trunks è un padre di famiglia, non può lasciare moglie, figlio e lavoro per combattere!" gridò Bulma. Tirò un pugno sul tavolo facendolo traballare.  
"Ambasciator non porta pena" ribatté Yamcha, alzando le braccia verso il soffitto. Bulma prese una serie di fascicoli dal tavolo e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia girevole su cui era sistemata.  
"E' tutta una scusa per far lavorare me al suo posto. Mi ero dimessa per un motivo" brontolò. Yamcha si grattò la guancia sotto la cicatrice che gli segnava l'occhio.  
"Si allenano nel deserto. Mi hanno detto di avvertirti che staranno nella mia vecchia casa, come base, tra un allenamento e l'altro. Non è esattamente un campeggio, io avevo un frigorifero e persino un televisore da qualche parte" spiegò. Si strinse il laccio che gli teneva fermo il codino. La luce del sole entrava dalla parete a vetrata dietro la donna d'affari e illuminava l'ufficio. Bulma aprì la prima carpetta e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando un sopracciglio.  
"Tu quelle cose le avevi rubate, pensavo che le avessi restituite molti anni fa. Me lo avevi anche promesso" ringhiò. Yamcha impallidì, congiunse le mani dietro la schiena e indietreggiò.  
"Beh, il mio compito io l'ho fatto" farfugliò. Raggiunse la porta e la aprì, scappò fuori e se la richiuse alle spalle. Bulma si massaggiò la fronte.  
"I saiyan saranno anche ossessionati dal combattimento, ma almeno non sono dei pusillanime come il mio ex" si lamentò. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, sospirando.

 


	5. Cap. 5 Gli allenamenti di Elly

Cap. 5 Gli allenamenti di Elly  
  
Elly tirò una serie di pugni davanti a sé, i suoi muscoli erano gonfi e madidi di sudore, su tutto il suo corpo pulsavano una serie di rigonfi capillari. La giovane gridava ad ogni colpo, teneva gli occhi sgranati e i capelli dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita le ondeggiavano sopra il capo. Diede un calcio rotante a vuoto, alzò la gamba sinistra ed iniziò a dare ripetizioni di calci. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e i vestiti gli aderivano al corpo madidi di sudore. Indossava una maglietta bianca che umida era semi-trasparente e le aderiva al fisico rigonfio. La sua cute era arrossata e i muscoli pulsavano ad ogni suo attacco. Le sue iridi brillavano e l'aura le illuminava il viso. Scattò in avanti in volo e raggiunse una montagnola, la raggiunse con un pugno e questa si frantumò, un polverone si alzò tutt'intorno coprendo la figura della giovane.  
  
*********  
  
Crilin impallidì e lasciò cadere il bicchiere colmo di latte che teneva in mano, si voltò di scatto e deglutì a vuoto.  
"Avverto un'aura gigantesca" biascicò. Indietreggiò, rabbrividendo e strinse i pugni, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Goku guardò i vetri per terra e la macchia di latte.  
"Sei venuto in negozio per aiutarmi o per finire di distruggere quello che hanno demolito i clienti?" domandò. Si ticchettò sulla guancia e sbadigliò, coprendosi la bocca con l'altra mano.  
"Goku, come fai a non capire? Potrebbe essere un'altra minaccia!" gridò il tappetto. Il Son si aprì i bottoni della giacca che indossava, si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso uno straccio.  
"Urca, come sei tragico. E' solo Elly che si allena" ribatté. Crilin impallidì, si massaggiò la testa passandosi le dita tra i capelli e alzò il capo, guardando l'amico.  
"Sapevo che fosse diventata fortissima, ma ..." biascicò. Goku polverizzò con un'onda i frammenti di vetro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Questa non è semplicemente potenza amico mio. Questa è la rabbia di qualcuno che ha perso qualcosa" ribatté il Son a voce inudibile. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, passando lo stracciò sulla macchia sul pavimento e sul latte.  
"Sarà stupendo allenarmi con lei così forte, non credi?" domandò. Crilin sospirò scuotendo il capo.  
  
*************  
  
Il polverone intorno ad Elly si diradò, la giovane cadde in ginocchio, intrecciò le dita tra loro unendo i pugni e colpì il terreno con un colpo, facendo aprire una serie di crepe. Strinse gli occhi avvertendo una fitta al cuore e le lacrime le rigarono il volto.  
"Perché mi sento così? Perchè?!" ringhiò. Si morse il labbro, lo incise con i denti e sentì il sapore metallico del sangue.  
"Sono forte, il mio fisico è praticamente invincibile ed ho salvato il mondo" ringhiò. Si stese a terra a faccia in giù e nascose il viso tra le braccia.  
\- Ho salvato il mondo ... ora chi salverà me? - pensò.

 

 


	6. Cap. 6 Dende sta cambiando

Cap. 6 Dende sta cambiando  
  
"E con questo ti ho raccontato proprio tutto. Devil non sarà mai più una minaccia". La voce di Dende risuonava nella sala. Junior fissava la grande sfera al centro di essa, seduto nel trono accanto a quello del Supremo, osservando la figura di Elly. La giovane aveva ricominciato a dare una serie di pugni davanti a sé, la sua bocca si apriva e si chiudeva senza emettere alcun suono.  
"Perché mi impedisci di sentire cosa dice?" chiese Junior. Dende si appoggiò il bastone sulle gambe, sotto il suo manto si agitava una coda di drago grande quanto una mano.  
"Al momento sta solo gridando. Ed ho fatto in modo che tu possa avere il tuo contatto telepatico con lei, senza che lei possa fare lo stesso con te e scoprire che sei vivo, perciò puoi sentire lo stesso. Inoltre, voglio che tu ascolti me, al momento" spiegò atono. Le sue unghie si erano raddoppiate di lunghezza ed erano aguzze. Junior appoggiò un gomito sul bracciolo, reclinò il capo e appoggiò la guancia contro la mano.  
"Ti ascolto" mormorò. Dende abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.  
"Ti avevo detto di non stancarti. Ed, invece, stai utilizzando di continuo la nuova Stanza dello Spirito e del tempo. Lo so che, al contrario dell'altra, questa non ha limitazioni; ma il mio predecessore le aveva messe perché quel luogo può portare alla pazzia. Tu non sei ancora in grado di reggere" si lamentò.   
"Ci pensi che non ci sono stato per il suo diciottesimo compleanno?" chiese Junior, raddrizzandosi. Dende si passò la mano sul viso, ringhiando.  
"Mio caro principe dei demoni, ogni tanto, potresti anche ascoltarmi!" gridò. Il namecciano più grande si voltò verso di lui e socchiuse un occhio, lasciando l'altro chiuso.  
"Un supremo non dovrebbe mai perdere la calma" ribatté. Dende gemette, abbassando il capo.  
"Che devo fare allora? Guardarti passare le notti a guardare lei e i giorni ad allenarti come un disperato? Avrai anche recuperato i tuoi poteri, ma devi riposare" piagnucolò. Junior gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise.  
"Sopportarmi. Devi solo sopportarmi" rispose.


	7. Cap.7 Vegeta va da Elly

Cap.7 Vegeta va da Elly  
  
Il cielo dietro la ragazza si era fatto blu-nero e alcune stelle illuminavano la radura circostante. Elly sentì l'aura del principe dei saiyan avvicinarsi, l'uomo le atterrò alle spalle. Teneva lo sguardo alzato e osservava la luna, la sua luce gli faceva risplendere i capelli di riflessi argentati.  
\- Meno male che quando controlli il supersaiyan quattro, puoi evitare di diventare scimmione anche se hai la coda - rifletté.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" ringhiò Elly. Vegeta incrociò le braccia e avanzò tra i resti di rocce, gli stivaletti viola che indossava si sporcarono con la polvere di pietre che ricopriva il terreno.  
"Bulma non torna questa notte a casa, mi ha anche gridato addosso. Sentendo una donna urlare, mi è venuto in mente che questa settimana non ho preso la mia razione d'insulti da te" spiegò. Si appoggiò contro una montagna e si sedette, accavallando le gambe.  
"Forse anche lei ha capito quanto tu sia insopportabile" ruggì Elly. Diede una serie di calci davanti a sé, il suo corpo era circondato da fulmini grandi quanto due dita. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi color ossidiana si tinsero di riflessi bluastri.  
"Lo sai che Junior non può tornare nemmeno se te la prendi con me? E' già stato resuscitato" spiegò. Elly urlò più forte, lanciò una serie di ki-blast sopra di sé, spiccò il volo e li raggiunse uno dopo l'altro con uan serie di calci.  
"Renditi utile e procurami qualcuno dei tuoi robot, piuttosto. Goku non fa altro che ricordarmelo!" gridò.   
"Tsk, la donna non me li sta costruendo più. Non ti darò gli ultimi" ribatté Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi e reclinò il capo all'indietro, appoggiandolo contro la montagna. Elly smise di attaccare, riatterrò e si voltò. I capelli si ritrasformarono e le finirono sulle spalle, ondeggiando per l'aura della ragazza.  
"Aspetta" sussurrò. Avanzò verso Vegeta, che aprì un occhio guardandola raggiungerlo.  
"Tu stai avendo problemi con Bulma e sei venuto da me per cercare conforto?" domandò Elly. Mise le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti. Vegeta digrignò i denti, alzando e abbassando il piede.  
"Umphf. Probabilmente ha solo le sue cose, la gallina. E tu stai fraintendendo". Ruggì. Elly socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Allora siamo amici, scorbutico di un principe" sussurrò. Sorrise, chiudendo del tutto gli occhi.  
  
**********  
  
Junior osservò il sorriso di Elly e allungò la mano verso la sfera, accarezzandole la superficie lì dove rimandava l'immagine della ragazza. Le sue guance verdì divennero rossastre e avvertì un calore all'altezza del petto. Sorrise a sua volta, deglutendo a vuoto.  
 Dende lo guardò illuminarsi e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
"No! Non posso provare questi ... qualunque cosa io stia provando!" disse Junior secco. Sporse il labbro inferiore e dilatò le narici, guardando le iridi azzurre della giovane brillare.   
"E' proprio vero che ti accontenti di vederla anche se non puoi parlarle o abbracciarla" mormorò. Junior sgranò gli occhi, impallidì e nascose il viso tra le mani.  
"E' notte fonda ormai. Non dovresti andare a letto?" domandò, abbassando le braccia. Dende si piegò in avanti e accarezzò un'occhiaia del Demon Prince.  
"Parla quello che non dorme da un secolo" brontolò. Junior scostò il viso, voltandosi dall'altra parte.  
"La voglio solo controllare. Le potrebbe venire qualche attacco di panico e tu dovresti avvertire qualcuno che sta male. Ne soffre sin da quando è bambina e Vegeta non ha mai saputo esserle d'aiuto" borbottò. Dende lasciò cadere il proprio bastone per terra e questo tintinnò.  
"Mi piacerebbe tanto scoprire quale stregoneria ti abbia colpito di quella ragazza" mormorò.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Vegeta viene travolto dalla furia di Elly

Cap.8 Vegeta viene travolto dalla furia di Elly  
  
Elly si sedette accanto a Vegeta e guardò il cielo stellato sopra di sé, piegò una gamba appoggiando un braccio sopra il ginocchio e lasciò l'altra stesa.  
"Stai dormendo?" domandò.  
"No, ti ascoltavo allenarti. E piagnucolare. Devi cercare di rassegnarti" disse atono.  
\- Stare senza la donna mi fa diventare insopportabilmente gentile, maledizione, sono diventato dipendente dalla sua presenza - rifletté.  
"Ricordati. I saiyan non piangono. Piuttosto che piangere si fanno ammazzare". Aggiunse.  
\- Lo sto dicendo a lei o a me stesso? - si chiese. Si voltò verso Elly sentendo l'aura della giovane aumentare.  
"Non osare dirlo mai più!" gridò. Vegeta si alzò in piedi di scatto e indietreggiò. I capelli della giovane si erano nuovamente sollevati e ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita.  
"Calmati" ordinò il principe dei saiyan indurendo il tono. Allungò una mano verso di lei, Elly gliela scostò.  
"Non avvicinarti!" urlò. Indietreggiò, i suoi muscoli si erano nuovamente gonfiati e pulsavano.  
"Come pensavo. Quella trasformazione innaturale in secondo livello ti ha creato degli scompensi e un cambio di carattere. Lascia che ..." rispose Vegeta, cercando nuovamente di toccarla. Elly incrementò l'aura e lo fece volare all'indietro, Vegeta strisciò sul terreno.  
"Non toccarmi! Potrei ucciderti e lo sai che potrei farlo!" sbraitò la ragazza. Vegeta si diede la spinta, mettendosi in ginocchio.  
"Calmati adesso! Sarai anche quella che ha salvato il pianeta, ma se non riesci a controllarti, potresti essere tu la causa di una sua distruzione" disse indurendo il tono. Elly gli diede le spalle, si piegò in avanti e boccheggiò, sentiva delle fitte in tutto il corpo. Strinse gli occhi e si portò le mani alle tempie.  
  
_Junior la spinse, si mise davanti a lei e l'onda lo trafisse al petto. Il namecciano sgranò gli occhi, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue e ricadde in avanti._  
  
Elly digrignò i denti, il terreno tremò con più forza e la montagna iniziò a franare.  
  
__"Ti ho seguito tutta la vita .... adesso devi andare avanti senza di me" esalò Junior.  
"La ... la mia famiglia mi ha sempre trattato come un rifiuto" biascicò Elly. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e strinsé a sé il corpo del namecciano.  
" ... lo sai, sei stato il primo con cui mi sentissi al sicuro". La voce della giovane era stridula. Si sentì la risata di Devil risuonare. Elly singhiozzò, le lacrime le ricarono il viso e strinse più forte il sensei.  
"Te ne stai andando anche tu, mi stai abbandonando anche tu". Junior reclinò indietro la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"No, io non ti abbandonerò mai. Dovrai solo guardare il cielo e pensarmi" bisbigliò con un filo di voce roca.  
  
"Non è vero! Non era vero niente! Erano bugie, vane e odiose bugie!" gridò Elly. Incrementando ancora l'aura, rizzò la testa e spiccò il volo. Vegeta la guardò allontanarsi, piegò il capo in avanti e sospirò.  
"Non è la mia giornata" mormorò.


	9. Cap.9 Gohan e Elly

Cap.9 Gohan e Elly  
  
Elly atterrò al centro di un gruppo di alberi, cadde in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti e mise le mani per terra. Strinse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò sentendo le orecchie fischiare. Espirò rumorosamente, socchiuse gli occhi e si diede la spinta, sedendosi per terra. Regolò il battito cardiaco, i capelli le tornarono lunghi e le scesero lungo le spalle. Sentiva il verso di un gufo in lontananza e il gorgogliare di un fiume. Udì un'aura in avvicinamento, incassò il capo tra le spalle e rabbrividì.  
"Non si può proprio stare in pace" mormorò. Gohan atterrò davanti a lei, piegò in avanti il capo e la guardò.  
"Ho sentito la tua aura avvicinarsi ai Monti Paoz" sussurrò, sedendosi davanti alla ragazza.   
"Volevo stare da sola" mormorò lei con voce roca. Gohan si tolse la giacca e la mise sulle spalle della ragazza.  
"So cosa senti, ho provato la stessa cosa da piccolo" mormorò. Elly socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Che cosa intendi?" chiese. Gohan mise le mani per terra e alzò il capo, guardando le sagome nere delle fronde degli alberi.  
"Anche io ho sentito il peso sulle spalle di qualcuno che si sacrifica per te. La prima volta fu proprio Junior. Continuavo a chiedermi se sarebbe morto lo stesso se io fossi stato più forte, in grado di proteggermi senza bisogno che qualcuno morisse per me. E' una sensazione che ho provato spesso nella mia vita, ti schiaccia. Forse è per questo che mi sono ritirato dalle battaglie, perché non l'ho retto più" mormorò. Elly gli si sedette affianco e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Eppure continui a combattere se c'è veramente bisogno" mormorò. Goha annuì e si premette la montatura degli occhiali contro il naso.  
"Elly non è colpa tua quello che è successo. Te ne devi rendere conto, l'unico errore sarebbe rinchiudersi in se stessi per colpa di quel peso. Il mondo ha bisogno di essere difeso da noi" spiegò a bassa voce.  
"Ho spaventato Vegeta prima. Non riesco a farmi avvicinare da nessuno, lui voleva solo aiutarmi" biascicò Elly. Regolò il respiro e si abbandonò, addormentandosi. Gohan la abbracciò e la prese in braccio, baciandole la fronte.  
"Sei come la mia piccola Pan, delle ragazzine difficili da gestire, ma con un cuore dolce" bisbigliò con voce inudibile.


	10. Cap.10 Gohan vs Vegeta

Cap.10 Gohan vs Vegeta  
  
\- Chissà perché la donna è arrabbiata con me. Forse perché l'ho disturbata a lavoro? Volevo solo sapere se tornava a casa - rifletté. Guardò la punta delle proprie scarpe camminando avanti e indietro, affondavano nel prato erboso del giardino. La luce della luna lo illuminava, facendo splendere anche la porta d'ingresso della Capsule corporation dietro di lui. Avvertì l'aura di Gohan avvicinarsi e si voltò, guardando l'uomo atterrargli davanti.  
"Vegeta, si può sapere cosa hai fatto ad Elly?! Era sconvolta!" sbraitò Gohan. Il ciuffo sulla sua fronte oscillava. Vegeta guardò l'orologio che portava al polso, alzò le sopracciglia e guardò Gohan in viso.  
"Sono le tre di mattina. Lo sai vero?" chiese, facendogli vedere il quadrante dell'orologio. Gohan gli diede uno spintone sulla spalla, facendolo indietreggiare.  
"Non è una risposta!" sbraitò.  
\- Giovinastri con problemi, stressanti giovanastri con problemi ovunque - rifletté Vegeta, mettendo le mani in tasca.  
"Lei ti ha detto che le ho fatto qualcosa?" domandò. Gohan sbatté un piede per terra e ringhiò.  
"No, ma tu non capisci la sua situazione. Era distrutta, è crollata praticamente incosciente. Nella battaglia con Devil ha perso ...". Disse alzando la voce. Vegeta corrugò la fronte, aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrementò l'aura.  
"Lo so, cos'ha perso, moccioso" ruggì.  
"Magari c'è gente a cui importa! Tu sei quello che non ha versato una lacrima per il suo pianeta, non tutti sono insensibili come te!" sbraitò Gohan. La sua aura s'incrementò, si tolse gli occhiali e se li mise nella tasca della camicia.  
"Vuoi fare a botte, marmocchio?" chiese il principe dei saiyan, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Probabilmente è solo tutta una scusa per litigare. Soffre anche lui per la perdita di Junior e vuole sfogarsi - pensò. Allargò le braccia e si indicò con le mani.  
"Avanti, fatti avanti!" gridò. Gohan si mise a urlare, fu avvolto da un alone dorato e partì all'attacco, cercando di colpire Vegeta con un pugno al viso. Il principe dei saiyan lo raggiunse con una gomitata al viso che lo fece volare a terra, su un fianco.  
"Tutti qui?" domandò Vegeta. Gohan sgranò gli occhi e attivò il potere del Mystic, partendo all'attacco con un pugno. Raggiunse Vegeta al mento e lo fece volare all'indietro, lo raggiunse dall'alto e iniziò a tempestarlo di pugni. Vegeta strinse gli occhi, sentendo l'intero corpo bruciargli.  
\- Donna, sei la mia rovina. Litigo con te nemmeno cinque minuti e già non ho tanta voglia di combattere - pensò. Si mise a urlare e si trasformò in supersaiyan di secondo livello, la sua aura sbalzò all'indietro il figlio di Goku. Vegeta si rialzò in piedi, Gohan gridò e partì nuovamente all'attacco.


	11. Cap.11 Allenamento al femminile

Cap.11 Allenamento al femminile  
  
Bra sentì dei passi pesanti provenire dal corridoio davanti alla porta della sua camera. Sbadigliò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e li aprì. Avvertì un tonfo pesante, sgranò gli occhi, scostò le coperte e si alzò in piedi. Raggiunse la porta della sua camera, la aprì e vide suo padre steso per terra a faccia in giù. Il principe dei saiyan gemette di dolore, sentiva l'addome dolergli e qualche osso scricchiolare.  
"Papà, ma che cosa ti è successo?" domandò Bra. Uscì dalla sua stanza e raggiunse il principe dei saiyan, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui. Lo abbracciò e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto. Il sangue colava dal labbro di Vegeta, aveva una serie di ematomi su tutto il viso e il suo occhio era nero.  
\- Se le dico che ho litigato con sua madre penserà a qualcosa di grave, magari invece la donna era solo nervosa - rifletté Vegeta.   
"Sto bene. Ho solo combattuto" mormorò con voce roca. Bra si mise il braccio del padre intorno alle spalle e lo trascinò dentro la sua stanza, facendolo sedere sul letto.  
"Ti sei fatto massacrare, questo non è da te" mormorò. Si voltò e raggiunse il cassetto della propria scrivania, lo aprì e ne tirò fuori una pomata verde.  
"Senti Bra, tu sei una ragazza" disse Vegeta. La figlia tirò fuori dal cassetto dei cerotti, li mise sulla scrivania accanto a un becco bunsen e prese dal tavolino una bottiglietta di alcool, guardando il contenuto violaceo all'interno.  
"Decisamente papà" ribatté secca. Il principe sorrise e si voltò verso la finestra.  
"Elly ha bisogno di aiuto, magari una coetanea riuscirebbe a parlarle. Che ne dici se tu e qualche altra ragazza organizzaste una sessione di allenamento tra donne?" domandò. Bra sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si voltò e sospirò.  
"Va bene papà, ma solo perché faccio sempre quello che vuoi tu" brontolò.


	12. Cap.12 Bra invita Elly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo My immortal Band Version.

Cap.12 Bra invita Elly  
  
Elly era seduta sopra il davanzale della finestra, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e le sbattevano contro la giacca blu che indossava. Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni che indossava un laccio, divise i capelli in due grosse ciocche bionde, si fece la treccia e li legò.  Si tolse la giacca e se la legò alla vita, coprendo i grossi jeans larghi con il cavallo basso. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare la treccia e alzò lo sguardo osservando lo stipite della finestra.  
  
_Il petto di Junior venne perforato e il sangue violaceo schizzò tutt'intorno._  
  
Elly strinse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte e avvertì nuovamente gli occhi pizzicare. Lasciò ondeggiare un braccio fuori dalla finestra, stringendo il pugno.  
\- Se n'è andato proprio adesso che qualcosa tra noi stava cambiando - pensò. Sentì un'aura avvicinarsi e abbassò lo sguardo, vide Bra levitare fino alla sua finestra. Alzò un sopracciglio e digrignò i denti.  
"Se ti ha mandato tuo padre, fagli sapere che ..." ringhiò. Bra negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli legati in una coda.  
"Sono qui per vedere se vuoi venire ad allenarti con noi" disse. Elly si leccò le labbra e si voltò, incrociò le braccia al petto. Il seno le premeva contro la maglietta bianca.  
"Noi?" domandò.  
"Sì, tra ragazze. Facciamo un campeggio di allenamento" rispose. Elly si mise in piedi sopra il cornicione della finestra e mise le mani sui fianchi, sopra le maniche legate della giacca.  
"Siete? Così per sapere chi dovrò umiliare" ruggì. Bra ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Io, Pan, Videl e Marron. Di maschio ci sarà solo Vetrunks, la madre non può lasciarlo solo" rispose. Piegò di lato il capo e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"E la vedremo se ci umilierai. Tsk, fossi in te non sottovaluterei Bran" ribatté. Elly ghignò a sua volta.  
"Tale padre, tale figlia" sibilò.


	13. Cap.13 Inizia il campeggio d'allenamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Broken degli Evanescence.

Cap.13 Inizia il campeggio d'allenamento   
  
Elly si appoggiò contro la parete di legno, incrociò le braccia al petto e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Vide Bra appoggiare la valigia sopra il letto e voltarsi verso di lei, con le mani sui fianchi. Indossava una tuta rossa, la giacca le ricadeva larga e i pantaloni le aderivano alle gambe.  
"Perché stiamo in questa baita se tua madre poteva farci avere delle case direttamente nelle capsule o nelle sfere oplà?" domandò Elly. Bra tirò fuori una serie di magliette dalla sua valigia, le mise in bilico su una mano e si diresse verso un armadio.  
"E' un paio di giorni che non torna a casa, credo che abbia litigato con mio padre anche se lui non vuole dirmelo" spiegò. Aprì l'anta dell'armadio e mise i vestiti all'interno.  
"Noi dormiremo qui nel soggiorno, sui due divani letti. Pan e Vetrunks nella stanza da letto, a sinistra dopo il bagno del secondo piano. Videl e Marron nella stanza degli ospiti. Nessuno ci disturberà, questa è la casa delle vacanze della sorella maggiore di mia madre". Aggiunse. La bionda avanzò di un paio di passi staccandosi dalla parete, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia bionda.  
"Suppongo ci sia una gravity room in questa casa. Vorrei andarmi ad allenare" disse. Bra negò con il capo e indicò la finestra.  
"Puoi andarti ad allenare fuori. Mio padre dice che per un saiyan il contatto con la natura è necessario periodicamente, per un potenziamento" spiegò. Si sedette sul divano-letto, affondando le mani nel materasso e accavallando le gambe.  
"Goten mi ha detto che è stato Gohan a combattere contro mio padre". Elly impallidì e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre le brillarono.  
"Non sapevo che fosse successo. Perché si sono scontrati?" chiese, indurendo il tono. Bra si rialzò in piedi, raggiunse il bagno di sotto e lo aprì. Ne uscì un gatto nero, Bra si abbassò e lo prese in braccio.  
"Ti sei ambientato bimbo di mamma?" domandò a bassa voce. Il micio miagolò. Bra si voltò verso Elly, strofinando lo stivaletto per terra.  
"Se qualcuno è rotto, spezza tutto intorno a sé. Siamo qui per vedere se possiamo riparare ciò che si è frantumato".

 


	14. Cap.14 La metamorfosi di Bulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Till I Collapse di Eminem.

Cap.14 La metamorfosi di Bulma  
  
Vegeta camminò lungo il corridoio della Capsule corporation masticando un senzu, tenendo un asciugamano sulle spalle. Raggiunse la cucina, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il petto nudo e i pantaloncini gli aderivano al corpo. Raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì, tirandone fuori una birra, richiuse il frigo e la stappò.  
"Tsk, odio quando questa casa è deserta" ringhiò. Si allontanò dal frigo, superò il tavolo e si diresse verso il salotto.  
\- Ci sono solo io - pensò. Si sedette sul divano e sorseggiò la birra, chiudendo gli occhi, reclinò il capo all'indietro e affondò nello schienale, sentiva la stoffa ruvida sotto la mano e la superficie metallica e gelata a contatto con l'altra, il liquido freddo gli sfiorava le labbra, accarezzava la lingua e scendeva rapido lungo la gola.  
"Me**a, oggi ho anche l'incontro d'affari con quegli imbroglioni della società per firmare il contratto. Preferisco Cell e Majinbu a quegli esseri schifosi altrimenti chiamati manager" ruggì. Finì il liquido e premette sulla lattina con la mano, accartocciandola. Si rialzò in piedi e si diresse verso la Gravity Room, incrementò l'aura nella mano e polverizzò la lattina facendo cadere della cenere sul pavimento.  
"Odio essere nostalgico" ruggì. Si chiuse la porta metallica della Gravity Room alle spalle, raggiunse il pannello di controllo e mise la gravità al massimo. La stanza si tinse di rosso e il principe dei saiyan sentì la pressione premere contro il suo corpo muscoloso. Accese tutti i robot e incrementò l'aura, venendo avvolto da un'aura blu scuro.  
  
  
*************  
  
Vegeta si passò la mano sulla fronte, il sudore gli solcava la pelle abbronzata e sentiva la cravatta stringergli il collo arrossato, passò un dito indice nel colletto della camicia. Il brusio di voci gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, la giacca dello smoking premeva insieme alla camicia contro il suo petto muscoloso e i pantaloni scuri gli facevano pizzicare le gambe. Dalla finestra dell'ufficio vedeva le superficie di vetro degli altri grattacieli e il palo di metallo di un palazzo a cupola sospeso nel cielo. Le voce gli uomini intorno a lui si fecero più alte, si voltò verso di loro, vedeva le pance degli altri uomini premere contro la scrivania intorno al quale erano seduti. Uno di loro muoveva a destra e a sinistra gli occhi, un altro urlava sputacchiando tutt'intorno, il suo viso era arrossato e tirava una serie di pugni contro la scrivania.  
"Le percentuali parlano chiaro ....". "Andremo in perdita!". "E' l'unico modo!". Le loro urla si confondevano e il principe dei saiyan sentiva le tempie pulsare.  
"Non ha ancora detto niente!" gli urlò contro quello più basso, seduto a capotavola. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio e socchiuse le labbra, accavallando le gambe e appogiando i gomiti sui braccioli.  
"La Capsule corporation si rifiuta di firmare un contratto con delle clausule così svantaggiose, al limite delle legalità aggiungerei" rispose atono.  
"E' un oltraggio!". "E' tutto nella legalità". "Come si permette!". Gli uomini iniziarono a muoversi freneticamente nelle loro sedie facendole scricchiolare, il sudore scendeva lungo i loro corpi flaccidi e più di uno iniziarono a gesticolare. Il più grasso si sporse verso Vegeta, le narici dilatate e gli occhi porcini vitrei.  
"Tu non sai chi sono io" lo minacciò ringhiando. Vegeta ghignò, incrociò le braccia e si sporse a sua volta, avvicinando il suo viso a quello dell'altro.  
"A voi servono i soldi della mia compagnia. Perciò o cambiate il contratto in modo che sia vantaggioso o vi lascerò sull'orlo del fallimento e me ne andrò" sibilò. Alcuni degli uomini impallidirono e il più grasso digrignò i denti.  
"La vostra compagnia prima o poi fallirà, non potrete sempre inventare qualcosa di nuovo e allora la rileverò con molto piacere" ruggì. Vegeta aumentòil ghigno e si riappoggiò con la schiena alla spalliera della poltroncina.  
"Vediamo di concludere. Volete chiamare i vostri avvocati così mettiamo giù due righe?" chiese. Aprì le braccia e mostrò i palmi delle mani.  
"Subito signore" brontolò un altro uomo.  
  
  
*********  
  
Vegeta camminò lungo la strada principale, evitò una donna con gli occhiali da sole con una carrozzina, fece lo slaloom tra una serie di uomini in giacca e cravatta svoltando in un vicolo. Si tolse la giacca dello smoking e se la legò alla vita, si sbottonò la camicia e spiccò il volo. Scoppiò a ridere, sfrecciando nel cielo con le braccia allargate, mentre il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le ciocche di capelli mori.  
"Alla faccia di quei palloni gonfiati. Non sanno loro chi sono io!" gridò. Chiuse gli occhi e proseguì verso la Capsule corporation, sentiva il vento fischiargli nelle orecchie, le correnti di aria calda e fredda gli accarezzavano il viso e gli addominali facendogli gonfiare la camicia, o facendogliela aderire al corpo. Atterrò davanti a casa sua, mise la mano in tasca e prese la chiave. Aprì l'uscio, entrò e se lo richiuse alle spalle, richiudendo a chiave. Rimise il mazzo in tasca e avanzò con passo cadenzato, camminando nell'ombra del corridoio.  
"Donna, sei a casa? La segretaria ha detto che sei andata a fare la spesa, quindi a quest'ora dovresti aver finito!" gridò. Raggiunse il bagno, si spogliò e prese un pantalone di tuta e una maglietta appoggiati sopra la lavatrice.  
"Direi di sì, visto che mi hai fatto trovare i vestiti come al solito" sussurrò. Si rivestì, aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua e mise le mani a conca sotto il getto, si lavò il viso e le gocce d'acqua scesero lungo il suo viso fino al suo collo. Chiuse il rubinetto, chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.  
"Oggi si moriva di caldo in ufficio, ma il contratto è stato mio!" urlò ancora. Uscì dal bagno, raggiunse il salotto e si sedette sul divano. Si tolse le scarpe, prese il telecomando accanto a lui, accese il televisore ed iniziò a cambiare canale. Vide la sigla del telegiornale, guardò passare una serie di immagini di sparatorie, un paio di ospedali e sbadigliò guardando l'intervista di un calciatore. Socchiuse gli occhi, mise il telecomando accanto a sé e si leccò le labbra.  
"C'è stata una grande esplosione nella zona est della Città dell'Ovest ..." disse il cronista. Vegeta impallidì, deglutì a vuoto e si alzò in piedi, raggiunse correndo le scale e si affacciò.  
"Donna! Donna sei in casa?! Per Kami, rispondi! Lo so che il supermercato era lì! Sei ferita?!" ululò. Si sentirono dei passi, avvertì l'aura della donna avvicinarsi e sospirò.  
\- Sembra stare bene - pensò.  
"Non gridare" si lamentò Bulma. Vegeta la vide scendere le scale e socchiuse la bocca, i suoi occhi divennero vitrei. Bulma aveva i capelli legati in uno chignon tenuto da un diadema argentato, indossava degli orecchini a goccia come il pendaglio della collana che le impreziosiva il collo pallido. Il suo corpo era stretto in un lungo abito azzurro, con uno spacco laterale. La donna sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano dei riflessi dell'arcobaleno.  
"Tu non sei andata a quel supermercato, vero? Eri fuori ... con qualcuno" ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Bulma socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò con due iridi color ghiaccio.  
"Sì, che ci sono stata. C'è stata una grande esplosione e tu, come sempre, non c'eri. Adesso sono intenzionata a uscire, per svagarmi un po'" disse gelida. Scese i gradini, le ballerine con il tacco che indossava creavano un ticchettio a ogni passo. Vegeta si spostò di lato lasciandola passare.  
"Dove pensi di andare ?!" gridò.   
"Pensi davvero che mi metterei a cucinare per te dopo una giornata simile?!" sbraitò la donna. Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi le divennero rosso fuoco. Vegeta boccheggiò, avvertì una fitta al petto e strinse i pugni.  
\- Cucinare? Quando mai le ho chiesto di cucinare? - pensò.  
"Vuoi uscire, vestita in quel modo?! E allora vattene, ma quando torni non so se mi trovi, gallina!" ruggì Vegeta. Salì le scale, mentre l'azzurra si diresse verso la porta di casa.


	15. Cap.15 La tempesta squarcia la notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Till I Collapse di Eminem.

Cap.15 La tempesta squarcia la notte  
  
Goku si mise coricato su un fianco, mugolò nel sonno, si girò sull'altro fianco facendo cigolare il letto. Chichi sospirò e mise il cuscino tra sé e il marito. L'uomo scalciò, il sudore gli colava lungo la fronte e mugolò. Chichi sbadigliò, si passò le mani sugli occhi e scostò le coperte. Si alzò in piedi, raggiunse la culla di May e vi guardò all'interno. Rimboccò le coperte alla bambina, le coprì la gamba che aveva fatto uscire da sotto il lenzuolino e si voltò. Il Son mugolava, dimenava le mani e fece cadere sul pavimento il proprio cuscino.  
"Spero che non sia una delle sue premonizioni" sussurrò la donna. Si mise una ciocca mora dietro l'orecchio, raggiunse il cuscino di lui e lo raccolse. Gli alzò la testa e glielo mise sotto il capo.  
"Vorrebbe dire che c'è una minaccia all'orizzonte" mormorò. Goku gorgogliò, strinse gli occhi e boccheggiò.  
__  
Bardack teneva una mano sullo specchio, Goku guardò la superfice di vetro e la vide nera.  
"Non mi rifletto" sussurrò. Bardack spinse lo specchio, questo finì a terra e si frantumò in frammenti grandi un pollice.  
"Puoi farcela" disse il genitore. Il Son lo guardò, osservò il viso del padre uguale al suo, si concentrò sulla cicatrice sul suo viso e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Farcela?" domandò. Bardack lo raggiunse, calpestando i cocci di vetro sotto gli stivaletti e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
"Anche un rifiuto, può diventare un eroe" gli surrussò.  
  
Goku mugolò e si mise a faccia in giù, affondando la testa nel cuscino. Chichi si coricò di nuovo nel letto, nascondendosi dietro a quello che aveva messo a metà del letto come separé.  
  
************  
  
I lampi e i tuoni illuminavano i palazzi della Città dell'Ovest, i fulmini solcavano il cielo nero ricoperto di nuvole facendo brillare di riflessi azzurrini le macchine parcheggiate e la cupola della Capsule corporation. Il vento piegava le fronde degli alberi, rendendo curvi i tronchi degli alberi, lo si sentiva ululare. La pioggia battente scrociava tra le strade allagate, i prati erano diventati fangosi e melmosi, le gocce di pioggia sferzavano ticchettando le finestre. Bulma entrò nella camera da letto e sorrise guardando Vegeta dormire coricato su un fianco nel letto. Lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò la fronte, lo guardò mugolare e socchiudere le labbra. Le sue iridi brillarono dei colori dell'arcobaleno, si sciolse i lunghi capelli azzurri che le ricaddero sulle spalle, si potevano vedere le ossa delle scapole formare delle ali premendo contro la sua pelle diafana. Si spogliò, aprì le ante dell'armadio e ne prese una vestaglia azzurro chiaro. La indossò e avanzò, camminando sul pavimento gelido a piedi nudi. Raggiunse la finestra e la aprì, le ante si spalancarono completamente e oscillarono, i vetri vibravano. Il vento investì la donna, le sollevò i capelli e le fece aderire al corpo la camicia da notte. Strinse gli occhi, sorrise e allargò le braccia, riaprì gli occhi di scatto. Il suo sguardo era gelido e le labbra rosee erano piegate in un ghigno, le gocce d'acqua le accarezzarono il viso e le inumidirono la camicia da notte rendendola semi-trasparente. Si voltò, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso e guardò il principe dei saiyan addormentato.  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta mugolò, l'odore di umidità gli punse le narici e rabbrividì. Aprì un occhio, la luce del sole che entrava dalla porta-finestra spalacata lo accecò, richiuse l'occhio e mugolò. Allungò il braccio, tastò l'altra metà del letto e la sentì gelida sotto le dita. Si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto in piedi, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si guardò intorno. L'armadio era aperto e c'erano vestiti abbandonati tutt'intorno, sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa.  
"La donna è decisamente troppo disordinata" bisbigliò. Scostò le coperte e si alzò in piedi, aprì la porta della camera da letto.  
"Oca sei tornata?! Guarda che oggi lo voglio da mangiare, visto che ieri hai fatto tutte quelle storie!" sbraitò. Sentì l'eco della sua voce, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, piegò il capo e sospirò.  
"Che non sia rientrata?" si domandò. Sbatté un paio di volte la scarpa per terra e guardò a destra e a sinistra. Vide un block notes abbandonato sul cuscino della metà di talamo di Bulma, lo raggiunse, si piegò e lo prese in mano.  
"Devo uscire per un affare importante. Torno stasera. Firmato Bulma" lesse. Corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Dove diamine se ne deve andare tutto il giorno?" ringhiò. Ridusse in cenere il block notes e gridò, si voltò e uscì dalla camera sbattendo i piedi ad ogni passo cadenzato.


	16. Cap.16 Eric

Cap.16 Eric  
  
"Dovevamo allenarci, non andare alle terme" si lamentò Elly. Si tolse la maglietta e si slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni, sfilandosi le scarpe.  
"Mi dispiace piccola, ma avevo proprio bisogno di un po' di relax. Io non sono una guerriera alla vostra altezza" mormorò Videl. I corti capelli neri le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso e le sue guance erano rosse.   
"Andiamo mamma, quando ricapita di trovare delle terme che costano così poco?" domandò Pan. Si tolse un orecchino a forma di fiore e lo appoggiò dentro un piccolo portagioie, accanto alla catena dei pantaloni.  
"Marron è stata gentilissima ad offrirsi di tenere Vetrunks". S'intromise Bra, togliendosi il laccio per i capelli. Elly inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, appoggiando la giacca piegata sopra una delle panche di legno. Bra mise i suoi pantaloni appallottolati dentro uno degli armadietti, passando accanto a un separè di bambù.  
"Anche se c'è rischio che la faccia più disperare Neko 3-1-3-2 che mio nipote" rifletté. Videl sentì le orecchie diventare bollenti e si sfilò gli slip, deglutendo a vuoto.  
"Ancora grazie per avermi invitato a questo allenamento. Mi sentivo un po' inutile, ultimamente" bisbigliò. Elly si slacciò il reggiseno e socchiuse gli occhi.  
\- Vegeta ha ragione, mi sento molto più calma qui, a contatto con la natura. Deve essere qualcosa che fa parte di noi saiyan - pensò.  
"Andiamo a farci questo bagno caldo, va" mormorò. Pan strinse un pugno e lo alzò sopra la testa.  
"Questo è lo spirito giusto! Divertiamoci!" gridò.  
  
**************  
  
Elly diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé, il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso e lo sentiva pizzicare lungo le spalle.  
\- Con quel bagno i miei muscoli ieri si sono rilassati. Forse ho trovato una soluzione per far tornare il mio fisico più normale - rifletté. Avvertì un'aura molto bassa avvicinarsi e si voltò, udì dei passi pesanti e andò in quella direzione.  
"Chi è?" chiese, incrementando la propria aura. Un ragazzo, illuminato dalla luce dei lampioncini della casa, avanzò tenendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans stretti.  
"Sono Eric. Vivo in uno dei cottage qui vicino". Si presentò. Elly socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Elly, ma non mi sembra di conoscerti" ribatté. Il giovane tolse una mano dalla tasca e se la passò tra i corti capelli neri, scompigliandoli.  
"Ieri ti ho visto entrare alle terme, ti ho notata subito" ribatté. Elly si portò le mani alla cintura e la sollevò, alzandosi i pantaloni.  
"Erano terme per sole donne, da quello che sapevo" rispose secca. Il giovane ghignò e si grattò il collo, all'altezza di un tatuaggio a forma di rosa.  
"C'è anche un centro di lampade che frequento spesso. L'aspetto è importante, bisogna curarlo. E il tuo è uno niente male" disse. Elly abbassò lo sguardo e vide che teneva una mano dietro la schiena. Allargò le gambe e digrignò i denti, aggrottando la fronte.  
"Tutto qui?" chiese. Eric le sorrise e le sue iridi verdi divennero liquide.  
"Oh no. Voglio dimostrarti che mi aveva colpito" sussurrò. Tolse il braccio da dietro le spalle e le porse un mazzo di rose.  
"Ho sempre apprezzato le bionde, penso che possano capire qual'è il loro posto. Volevo omaggiare la tua delicatezza, oltre che la tua bellezza" mormorò seducente. Elly schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Mi spiace, ma questa rosa ha delle spinse troppo pericolose per uno come te. Dovrei allenarmi" ribatté atona. Eric si piegò e appoggiò le rose per terra.  
"Lo sapevo che anche tu ci tenevi al tuo aspetto. Ti tieni in forma" sussurrò.  Si voltò e la salutò dimenando la mano.  
"Ci vediamo, a presto". Elly lo guardò allontanarsi e ringhiò.  
"Spero mai" ruggì.


	17. Cap.17 Segreti inconfessabili

Cap.17 Segreti inconfessabili  
__  
  


"Sono due giorni che non mangio come si deve e la gravity room è anche esplosa" ringhiò Vegeta. Prese il fogliettino adagiato sul cuscino accanto al suo, lo strinse nel pugno e lo appallottolò, digrignando i denti. Incrementò l'aura e fece ribaltare il comodino, che arrivò a terra con un tonfo e la lampada sopra di esso andò in frantumi.  
"Se pensa di prendermi in giro con la scusa degli impegni d'affari, non ha capito con chi ha a che far" ruggì. I suoi capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano e la sua aura fece volare via il lenzuolo, che si abbatté contro la finestra, facendo ondeggiare i vetri.  
"Questa sera la aspetto sotto, dovessi fare la notte sveglio! Se la vedrà con il principe dei saiyan!" gridò. Il viso era arrossato e le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono di riflessi bluastri. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la porta con passo cadenzato, sbattendo i piedi a terra.  
  
************  
  
Bulma aprì la porta ed entrò, degli orecchini a goccia di acqua marina le oscillavano ai lobi delle orecchie. La luce si accese, la donna si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò. Vide Vegeta seduto sulla poltrona, con le gambe accavallate e le braccia incrociate.  
"Pensi di passarla liscia, donna?" domandò ringhiando. Dimenava la coda e teneva gli occhi socchiusi, la fronte spaziosa corrugata. Bulma slegò il capelli che teneva raccolti e mise una mano sul fianco, avanzando ondeggiando.  
"Ho la certezza che mio marito non me la farebbe passare franca" mormorò. Socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia e sorrise.  
"Io non so più chi sei. Esci, te ne vai, non stai a casa! Se c'è per caso un altro, uno stupido e incapace terrestre, dillo subito. Ora! Prima che io faccia saltare questo inutile sasso!" ululò Vegeta, alzandosi in piedi. La guardò raggiungerlo e gonfiò il petto, alzando il mento.  
"Se non avessi la stessa faccia di mia moglie e la sua aura, direi che sei un'altra donna" sussurrò Bulma, socchiudendo le labbra rosse come il sangue. Mise le mani sulle spalle del principe dei saiyan e lo spinse, facendolo mettere seduto sulla poltrona.  
"Io sono Bulma, solo più cattiva" sussurrò al suo orecchio. Vegeta le mise una mano intorno al fianco e la trasse a sé, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. La donna gli afferrò il mento, conficcandogli le unghie laccate di blu nella pelle abbronzata e si staccò. Lo guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano gelide.  
\- Ha uno sguardo così vibrante d'odio, che mi ricorda quasi Freezer -pensò Vegeta. La spinse facendola cadere per terra con un tonfo e si alzò in piedi.  
"Dimmi dove sei stata tutto il giorno! Lo sai che poteva esplodere la casa?! La Gravity room ha bisogno di essere ricostruita e tu non c'eri!" strepitò. Bulma si alzò in piedi e si passò le mani sul vestito.  
"Non sono la tua sguattera" sibilò, facendo saettare la lingua.  
"No, sei la mia donna, ma non hai ugualmente il diritto di trattarmi così!" ruggì il principe. Bulma salì le scale, si mise a correre, raggiunse la camera da letto, sbatté la porta e Vegeta sentì la chiave scattare. Avvertì gli occhi pizzicare, si passò una mano tra i capelli e raggiunse la porta finestra. La aprì e volò fino ad un'amaca, vi si sdraiò, chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.  
\- I primi tempi mi amava e sopportava anche se avevo un carattere peggiore ... ora non lo so più - rifletté. Si mise su un fianco e si addormentò.  
  
La luce dell'alba gli ticchettava sul viso, il principe mugolò e socchiuse un occhio. Allargò le braccia e sbadigliò. Sentì un ticchettio in lontananza, si voltò e vide la moglie che avanzava lungo il vialetto. La luce rosata la illuminava, il ticchettio era prodotto dalle sue scarpe con il tacco. Vegeta azzerò l'aura e scattò, si nascose dietro la parete della Capsule e socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
\- Vediamo dove vai di nascosto -. Attivò la supervelocità e si nascose dietro il palazzo successivo, seguendola lungo la via principale. La seguì per il corso, la vide svoltare in un vicolo e vi entrò, nascondendosi dietro un cassonetto della spazzatura. La donna si tolse le scarpe, si abbassò e le prese con la mano, guardò a destra e sinistra, ghignò e spiccò il volo. Vegeta sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
\- Sa volare? Che diamine di segreti mi sta tenendo nascosti?! - pensò. Levitò a sua volta, dietro di lei, tenendo l'aura azzerata. Si fermò a metà del volo, vedendo avviarsi verso le montagne.  
\- Forse è nei guai, sarà meglio avvertire Goku - si disse. Si voltò e si diresse verso i Monti Paoz.


	18. Cap.18 Goku lavora in bottega

Cap.18 Goku lavora in bottega  
  
  
Goku guardò la donna davanti a lui sollevare un ananas, scuotere il capo e rimetterlo giù. Sollevarne un altro, schioccare la lingua sul palato e riposarlo da capo.   
"Le ho già detto che mi dispiace, ma la merce non può essere maneggiata senza guanti" disse. La donna si leccò le labbra, raggiunse uno scaffale. Prese una confezione di tonno con le dita tozze, scosse la testa e la appoggiò sopra il caffé. Prese un detersivo, guardò il prezzo e lo appoggiò accanto ai sottaceti, facendo cigolare lo scaffale di legno.  
"Le sarei molto grato se comprasse qualcosa. Le vuole ancora le uova?" chiese Goku.  
"No, grazie" rispose la donna, ticchettando le lunghe unghie laccate di fucsia sulla guancia. Il Son rimise le uova dentro la confezione di plastica che mise accanto alle altre, raggiunse la scatola di tonno e la rimise insieme alle altre. La donna spostò una confezione di ginger, rovesciò un pacco di sale e mischiò una collezione di cd in ordine di numero.   
"Costa tutto troppo caro per essere un buco di montagna. Non c'è il controllo dei carboidrati o dei grassi. Lo sanno tutti che ormai il prosciutto deve essere solo di pollo. E non avete la crema protezione sessanta. Inoltre non vedo cosmetici. E questi cd sono scarti di magazzino con musica vecchia. Inoltre le uova saranno davvero fresce? Non c'è niente in questo postacciò che mi convinca". Muoveva le labbra carnose ed ad ogni suo passo faceva traballare le gambe grassottelle e faceva ondeggiare la pancia rigonfia. Sospirò, strinse la cinghia della borsetta e uscì.  
"Odio i clienti indecisi di prima mattina. Vecchia megera" ruggì il saiyan. Si voltò sentendo un ticchettio e vide un anziano entrare, con il capo chino.  
"Buongiorno" salutò Goku. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. L'anziano alzò il capo, facendo tremare la pelle raggrinzita che gli ricadeva ai lati del viso e all'altezza del collo.  
"No, non voglio il tonno!" gridò il vecchio. Goku riaprì gli occhi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Non ho parlato di tonno" rispose. L'anziano si leccò le labbra screpolate.  
"Non ho sentito" ribatté. Goku gli si avvicinò e s'indicò.  
"Io non ho detto tonno!" gridò. Il vecchio ticchettò il bastone per terra e scosse il capo.  
"Cosa?" chiese. Il Son gli mise la bocca vicino all'orecchio.  
"IO NON HO DETTO TONNO!" ululò. Il cliente sorrise mostrando la dentiera e annuì.  
"Sì, volevo proprio un po' di noci e una bottiglietta d'acqua. Sa, oggi vengono i miei nipoti" rispose. Goku socchiuse gli occhi, schioccò la lingua sul palato e raggiunse le bottigliette. Ne prese una, recuperò una confezione di plastica con dentro le noci e le mise sul bancone. Digitò i prodotti, fece lo scontrino e lo avvicinò al viso dell'anziano, indicando ripetutamente la somma finale.  
"Non le piace molto parlare, vero? E' di poche parole, come mio genero. Sa, lui non parla molto, ma ci sa fare con i numeri. Pensi che la contabilità l'ha sempre tenuta lui. Almeno negli ultimi vent'anni, prima se ne occupava mio fratello, pace all'anima sua. Sa, è morto con la guerra, ce ne sono state tante, ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta a conquistare l'intero globo. Quando io ero giovane non c'erano ancora organizzazioni terroristiche come il fiocco rosso, che poi non si è mai saputo che fine ha fatto". Iniziò a raccontare. Aveva aperto un borsellino e stava tirando fuori una serie di monetine. Goku si massaggiò la fronte, sorridendo e una venuzza gli pulsò sulla fronte.  
\- Se continua a pagare così, arriveremo alla notte - pensò. Entrò un uomo che prese una confezione da sei di birra e si mise dietro l'anziano, subito dopo si fece avanti una donna che si caricò una pila di sacchi di pasta e di confezioni di riso, tenendole ferme con il mento.  Il campanello del negozio scampanello anche mentre entrava un uomo che si mise a camminare avanti e indietro davanti agli scaffali. Prese una confezione di ramen e sospirò, si chiuse l'impermeabile che indossava e si mise in fila dietro agli altri clienti.  
"E non le ho detto la cosa migliore. Ai miei tempi far volare un aereoplano era la cosa più complicata di tutte. Ed infatti mio cugino non si distinse dagli altri, il suo aereo andò giù come una paperella di gomma, si sfracello sull'acqua e pezzi e rottami andarono giù creando una serie di bolle. Ancora mi chiedo come abbia potuto superare quel momento di difficoltà. Sa, aveva un buon cuore, ma non era molto di carattere. Su questo aveva preso tutto da mizia. Una santa donna mia zia, benedetta da Kami, sicuramente". Il vecchio continuava a parlare, ammonticchiando monetine.  
"Quante idiozie sparì vecchia cariatide? Muoviti a togliere il c**o da qui!" si lamentò il cliente con la birra.  
"Moderi il linguaggio, non vede che è una persona anziana? Anche se davvero potrebbe muoversi, tra un po' mi cadrà tutto" si lamentò la donna. L'uomo dietro di lei sospirò e guardò la confezione di ramen.  
"La mia amatissima Tsukihime diceva le stesse cose. Andavamo spesso a fare la spesa insieme. Oh Tsukihime" biascicò. Goku, continuando a sorridere, strinse un pugno e una venuzza gli si gonfiò sul dorso della mano pulsando.  
  
**********  
  
  
"Maledizione, ho dovuto correre per recuperare il tempo perduto con quell'anziano. Ho rischiato che i clienti cambiassero negozio. E se quel bulletto dai due soldi non si sbrigava a sparire con la sua birra, avrebbe fatto una brutta fine. Urca, c'è mancato poco che diventassi supersaiyan" si lamentò Goku. Appoggiò i gomiti dietro il balcone e sospirò, nascondendo il viso madido di sudore tra le mani. Il campanello del negozio trillò, Goku abbassò le mani e guardò entrare una donna. La giovane masticava un chewingum rumorosamente, tenendo la bocca aperta e teneva per mano un bambino. La signora raggiunse uno scaffale e prese una confezione di caffé, guardando la marca. Il bambino vide una confezione di cioccolato e strattonò la mano della donna.  
"Me lo compri il cioccolato?! Mamma voglio il cioccolato! Comprami il cioccolato!" piagnucolò. La sua voce stridula rimbombò nelle orecchie del Son. La donna guardò il figlio, continuando a masticare. I suoi capelli arancioni scendevano fino alle spalle, coprendo alcune macchie della maglietta leopardata che indossava.  
"' _Gggna_. A casa c'è" rispose. Il bambino si buttò a terra, piangendo, singhiozzava ed iniziò a dare delle testate sul pavimento. La donna gli lasciò andare la mano e sbatté la punta del tacco rosso della scarpa che indossava.  
"Ne abbiamo tanto a casa, smettila di frignare" si lamentò e la sua voce risultava strascicata, interrotta dal suo masticare. Il bambino, continuando a urlare, si rimise in piedi e prese le confezioni di uova, le gettò a terra facendole andare in frantumi, il loro contenuto e i frammenti di guscio si sparlagliarono sul pavimento, le confezioni di plastica si aprirono di scatto. Goku si alzò in piedi, prese un lecca-lecca, raggiunse il bambino e glielo porse.  
"Tieni piccolo, ma spetti di piangere" lo implorò. Il bambino prese il lecca-lecca e se lo strinse al petto. La donna si piegò, prese il figlio in braccio e guardò il Son assottigliando gli occhi.   
"Lei si dovrebbe proprio vergognare a fare il mellifluo con un bambino" si lamentò acida. Il piccolo gli fece la linguaccia e la donna raggiunse la porta, la aprì ed uscì. Goku guardò il pavimento e si mise le mani ai lati delle tempie.  
"Mi detrarranno sia uova che lecca-lecca" mugolò. Il campanello suonò.  
"Se mi aiuti, te le ripago io". Goku sentì la voce di Vegeta alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide il principe dei saiyan davanti a lui. Vegeta ansimò, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso pallido e aveva gli occhi cerchiati da delle occhiaie viola.

 


	19. Cap.19 La gelosia di Junior

Cap.19 La gelosia di Junior  
  
Junior guardava la figura di Elly dentro la sfera davanti a sé. La ragazza si era messo un vestito lungo blu, che riportava una B rossa cucita all'altezza della spalla. Bra la raggiunse, la fermo e le porse una borsetta dello stesso colore. La bionda annuì, prendendo la borsetta e uscì dal cottage.  
"Sta uscendo ..." mormorò Junior.  
\- Con chi? -si domandò. I suoi canini aguzzi brillarono, illuminando l'ombra della sala intorno al trono su cui era seduto. Digrignò i denti vedendo un ragazzo che la raggiungeva, porgendole un mazzo di fiori.  
"Quello chi è?" ringhiò il namecciano, osservando il giovane abbronzato. Si voltò di scatto sentendo dei passi, Dende avanzava sbattendo il bastone per terra. Raggiunse il suo trono accanto al più grande e si sedette. Junior tornò a guardare i due giovani nella sfera, fissò la rosa tatuata sul collo dello sconosciuto, avvertiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato.  
"Sono solo preoccupato per lei" mormorò. Dende avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell'altro, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Da quando non ci sei tu, è una persona diversa. Penso che abbia perso il suo equilibrio" sussurrò.Junior si scostò, allontanandosi.  
\- Come io ho perso il mio - pensò.   
"Dimentico sempre che anche tu riesci a leggere la mia mente, maledizione" ringhiò, sgranando gli occhi. Dende roteò gli occhi, allungando le gambe, le sue ossa scricchiolavano facendosi due volte più larghe.  
"Quando ti deciderai ad accettarlo?" chiese.  
"Accettare cosa?" ribatté il namecciano più grande con un'altra domanda. Dende guardò nella sfera, Elly si stava sciogliendo la lunga treccia bionda, i suoi capelli brillavano dorati illuminati dalla luce del sole e le ondeggiavano tutt'intorno, mossi dal vento. Junior guardò il viso pallido di lei, le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso e deglutì a vuoto concentrandosi su di esse. Dende abbassò lo sguardo e avvertì una fitta al petto.  
"Siete destinati l'uno all'altra" scandì. Due piccole corna grandi quanto l'unghia di un mignolo stavano crescendo sul capo del Supremo, lacerandogli la pelle verde del capo calvo.  
"Non ..." sussurrò Junior, chinandò il capo.   
\- Sembrerà anche qualcosa di bellissimo, ma è troppo sbagliato, troppo difficile> pensò. Dende strinse con forza il bastone e le sue unghie aguzze graffiarono il nerbo.  
"Sai come si chiama questo, Junior?" domandò. Junior si alzò di scatto e si voltò, dando le spalle all'altro namecciano.  
"No" dichiarò duro. Dende scrollò le spalle, si alzò a sua volta e si diresse verso l'altra uscita.  
"Si chiama amore, Junior" disse. La sua voce risuonò nella sala del palazzo. Dende si voltò verso Junior, fermandosi davanti alla porta. "E sarà meglio che lo accetti, se vuoi che io ti rifaccia tornare sulla Terra!" lo minacciò. Uscì dalla stanza, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  



	20. Cap.20 Tradimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Tempesta di Simona Bencini.

Cap.20 Tradimento  
  


"Devi utilizzare il teletrasporto per portarmi da Bulma, ma non troppo vicino. Non so se ha dei rivelatori per l'aura" mormorò Vegeta. Osservò una confezione di grissini e lo stomaco gli gorgogliò, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.  


"Vegeta, che cosa stai dicendo?" chiese il Son. Il principe dei saiyan gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  


"Bulma è mia amica, se avete litigato ...". Proseguì Goku. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi nere divennero liquide e si leccò le labbra screpolate.  


"Ti spiegherò tutto Kakaroth, ma per ora devi solo fidarti di me" lo supplicò. Goku sospirò, si tolse il grembiule che indossava e lo appese a un chiodo, con l'aura fece chiudere di scatto la porta e un cartellino appeso ad esso si voltò, facendo vedere la scritta chiuso oltre il vetro fuori dal negozio e quella aperto dal lato dove si trovavano i due saiyan. Il Son chiuse gli occhi, azzerò l'aura e mise due dita sulla fronte, percepì l'aura di Bulma e si teletrasportò. Vegeta continuò a stringergli la spalla, teletrasportandosi insieme a lui. Ricomparvero dietro una roccia alta due volte Goku, vi aderirono e si sporsero. Videro Bulma davanti a una montagna, teneva le braccia sollevate e questa tremò.  


"Urca" sussurrò Goku. Una parete metallica ricoperta di rocce si aprì, rivelando una grotta interna, ricoperta totalmente di metallo, illuminata dalla luce del sole. Dall'interno uscì una figura incappucciata, entrambi i saiyan sgranarono gli occhi riconoscendo l'aura. L’incappucciato atterrò davanti a Bulma, che gli sorrise, e si tolse il cappuccio. Yamcha ghignò, la luce del sole gli faceva splendere il viso abbronzato e i capelli mori gli ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso. Vegeta s’irrigidì, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava e Goku, al suo fianco, si tappò la bocca con la mano, premendola con l’altra e inghiottì un mugolio. Yamcha si piegò in avanti, avvolse i fianchi di Bulma con un braccio e la trasse a sé, baciandola. L’azzurra chiuse gli occhi e lo contraccambiò. Vegeta gridò, le sue urla risuonarono tutt’intorno e scattò in avanti, fu avvolto da un’aura dorata, da tutto il suo corpo vennero emanati fulmini giallastri, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi ed i suoi capelli si tinsero d’oro. Raggiunse Yamcha con un pugno, il terrestre si abbatté a terra, strisciò all’indietro ed evocò una barriera protettiva di energia intorno a sé. Vegeta atterrò, smise di urlare e ansimò, i suoi muscoli erano gonfi e pulsavano.                                                      

“Cosa cerchi saiyan? Vendetta?” domandò Yamcha. Allungò un braccio e lanciò una serie di sfere di energia. Vegeta parò i colpi, distruggendoli con il colpo di piatto della mano, le sfere si trasformarono in fumo che avvolsero il saiyan. L’ex-predone gli apparve alle spalle e gli trapassò una spalla con il braccio, apparve l’ombra di un lupo, si sentì il suo ululare mentre il sangue caldo e vermiglio del saiyan schizzava tutt’intorno.                                                                                            

 – Non è possibile, Yamcha non è mai stato così forte! – pensò Goku, immobilizzandosi. Vegeta afferrò il braccio che lo trapassava e lo spezzò, Yamcha ululò di dolore. Vegeta avanzò sfilandosi l’arto, piegò le gambe e saltò, con un capriola in volo atterrò alle spalle del terrestre. Lo raggiunse con un calcio alle spalle, lo fece sbattere contro il terreno e fece pressione bloccandolo a terra. Vegeta allungò il braccio, piegò il pollice, unì le altre dita tenendole dritte e caricò il colpo di energia. Un ki-blast lo colpì al viso, Vegeta sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò. Bulma teneva le braccia protese in avanti, le sue dita candide segnate da piccole vesciche fumavano, la donna ansimava e il sudore le solcava il viso. Vegeta scese il piede da Yamcha e fece un passo verso di lei. Un altro ki-blast lo colpì, all’altezza della guancia, lasciandogli un segno nerastro.                                                                                                                                   

“Pensavi non potessi imparare anche io, dopo tutti questi anni ad osservarvi? Sono forse meno intelligente di Videl ai tuoi occhi?” domandò gelida Bulma. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi arcobaleno illuminate dalla luce del sole. Le iridi di Vegeta divennero azzurro-bluastre, i suoi capelli dorati ondeggiavano mossi dall’energia dell’aura. Il principe dei saiyan avvertì una fitta all’altezza del petto e una sensazione di vuoto interno.                                                       

“Bulma, ti prego …” supplicò con voce rauca. Bulma assottigliò gli occhi, gli passò di fianco e raggiunse Yamcha. Si piegò in avanti, lo sollevò, si passò il suo braccio intorno al collo e lo rimise in piedi, appoggiandolo a sé. Vegeta si voltò verso di lei e deglutì a vuoto.                                         

“E’ finita” sancì con voce meccanica Bulma. Le iridi e i capelli del principe dei saiyan tornarono color ossidiana, Vegeta cadde di peso in ginocchio, con il capo chino. Bulma alzò il braccio sopra di sé e fece comparire una sfera color glicine con riflessi bluastri grande tre volte il suo capo. La lanciò, Goku si teletrasportò dinnanzi ad essa e la spedì verso lo spazio con un’onda energetica. Bulma si voltò e si mise a correre, balzò dentro la caverna trascinando con sé Yamcha semi-incosciente e la parete di finta roccia del covo si richiuse dietro di lei. Il fumo creato dalle due tecniche si diradò. Goku si voltò e fece un passo avanti, raggiungendo il saiyan più grande inginocchiato. Gli porse la mano, l’altro l’afferrò e Goku lo tirò a sé, rimettendolo in piedi.    

“Non penso che la situazione sia come sembri. Prova a riflettere un attimo, ci sono troppe cose che non quadrano. Ora sfondiamo l’entrata del rifugio e li seguiamo” propose con tono serio.   

“Umphf. Kakaroth, tu che cosa vuoi saperne?” ringhiò Vegeta. Sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e le tempie gli pulsavano. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, digrignò i denti, il suo viso si arrossò e strinse i pugni, il suo corpo si ricoprì di venuzze pulsanti.                                               

“Vuoi dirmi che ti sei rammollito? Urca, fosse stata Chichi, avrei lottato per riconquistarla”. Lo punzecchiò Goku. Vegeta allungò le braccia davanti a sé, piegò le gambe e lanciò un Final Flash, la porta esplose. I frammenti di metallo e roccia volarono tutt’intorno, alzando un polverone rossastro. Una piccola lucertola violacea scappò via e si nascose dietro una pietra. Vegeta si raddrizzò, si deterse la fronte con il braccio e si voltò verso il Son, che ridacchiava.                     

 “Tu non ti arrendi mai, vero Kakaroth?” domandò il Briefs. Goku abbassò il capo e lo incassò tra le spalle.                                                                                                                                                  
“Conosco Bulma da quando ero bambino, non credo ti farebbe qualcosa di simile. Ed inoltre, amico mio, tu non sei meno cocciuto di me, orgoglioso come sei” rispose.


	21. Cap.21 Demon Dende vs Z girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: He's a pirate, soundtrack Pirati dei caraibi.

Cap.21 Demon Dende vs Z girls  
  


Dende appoggiò il bastone alla parete e guardò la porta bianca davanti a lui, inspirò ed espirò sentendo delle auree in lontananza farsi sempre più forti.

“Fortunatamente Junior è entrato nella stanza dimensionale, o avrebbe sentito queste auree combattive così alte e avrebbe cercato di raggiungere Goku e Vegeta. Quei due, in qualsiasi guaio siano, se la sapranno cavare. Junior, invece, non deve lasciare il palazzo" sussurrò Dende. La coda da dinosauro alla fine della sua spina dorsale divenne tre volte più lunga, squarciandogli la veste. Dende mugolò di dolore e si piegò in avanti, le corna gli divennero aguzze, ripiegate su loro stesse e alte tre volte di più. Ansimò, sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi brillarono di rosso sangue. I suoi denti si allungarono, brillarono biancastri, si sporcarono di sangue viola ferendogli le gengive e divennero aguzzi. Dende strinse gli occhi, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte verde priva di capelli e le antenne gli tremavano.

"Aveva ragione Popo, usare il Mafuba ha corrotto ciò che sono, rendendomi un nuovo demone" sibilò. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere, il suo corpo si ricoprì di placche aguzze che gli strapparono la veste.  Piegò il capo in avanti, spalancò la bocca e ruggì, si mise a correre fino alla finestra del palazzo e balzò all’esterno, spiccò il volo ed iniziò a scendere, oltrepassò il palazzo e Jirobai lo vide sfrecciare davanti l’obelisco di Balzar. Dende proseguì, socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Sento la tua aura Elly, sto venendo a prenderti” canticchiò.

*******************

Bra si deterse la fronte sudata con la mano, la fascia rossa che indossava era madida di sudore e alcune ciocche dei capelli azzurri le aderivano al viso, la coda di cavallo le copriva una spalla nuda. Spiccò il volo e partì all’attacco, cercò di raggiungere Elly con una serie di calci dall’alto all’altezza del volto. La bionda schivava muovendosi a destra e a sinistra, spiccò un salto evitando un’onda di Pan, si piegò all’indietro scansandone un’altra di Marron. Incrementò l’aura, Videl in piedi in volo con le braccia allungate in avanti perse l’equilibrio, la sfera che stava creando tra le mani si trasformò in fumo e precipitò in ginocchio. Bra sfiorò con un pugno il viso della bionda, Elly la colpì con un calcio alla schiena e l’azzurra cadde in ginocchio. Elly scattò con la supervelocità, raggiunse Marron con un pugno all’addome costringendola a piegarsi in due, Pan scattò verso la saiyan purosangue cercando di colpirla al viso con un pugno, Elly le afferrò la mano e la colpì con una ginocchiata alla pancia, la lasciò andare e la guardò cadere a sdraiata a terra a faccia in giù.

“Pan, hai una potenza immensa, ma non sai per niente controllarla. Bra, hai gli stessi difetti dello stile di combattimento di tuo padre, senza raggiungere la sua potenza. Videl, senza offesa signora, ma lei in combattimento è terribile. Marron, se non ti getti mai nella mischia, non scoprirai mai la tua vera forza” le rimproverò Elly. Bra sorrise, si mise seduta a terra e si pulì il sangue dal naso socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti ho quasi colpito, io mi ritengo soddisfatta per oggi, bellezza” sussurrò. Pan digrignò i denti e tirò un pugno sul terreno, alzandosi in ginocchio. Videl si passò la mani sul vestito e sospirò.

“Pan, tesoro mio, calmati” le sussurrò gentilmente. Marron avvampò, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo scuro.

“Scusa” biascicò. Elly corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi, avvertì una forte aura oscura in avvicinamento e si voltò. L’intero gruppo si voltò sentendo un tonfo, Dende atterrò davanti a loro. Aprì e chiuse le mani, facendo vedere le unghie aguzze, si leccò le labbra con la lingua biforcuta e dimenò la coda.

“Sono qui per uccidervi!” gridò. Elly scattò, prese Videl in braccio e volò dietro l’abitazione, nascondendosi. Bra volò dietro loro due, Pan si rimise in piedi con una capriola, raggiunse Marron afferrandola per un braccio ed entrambe corsero a loro volta dietro il muro di legno del cottage. L’aggressore scoppiò a ridere ed iniziò a lanciare sfere di energia tutt’intorno, tenendo gli occhi sgranati. Le iridi rosse del Supremo illuminavano tutt’intorno. Marron ansimò, chiuse gli occhi e aderì alla parete.

“Chi è quello?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Videl scese dalle braccia di Elly e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Era Dende” biascicò. Elly alzò un sopracciglio, incrementò l’aura e il suo corpo si ricoprì di un fascio di muscoli larghi tre volte il normale.

“Chi è Dende?” domandò con voce roca. I suoi capelli si sollevarono, tingendosi dell’aura dorata del supersaiyan.

“Dende è il Supremo, credo. Bra ed io lo abbiamo intravisto qualche anno fa” rispose Pan. Incrementò l’aura, creando una cupola di energia intorno al gruppo, i lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Si tolse gli orecchini e li mise in tasca.

“Beata te che te lo ricordi” sussurrò Bra. Si rifece la coda di cavallo, stringendo i suoi lunghi capelli azzurri. Una serie di fulmini circondarono il corpo di Elly.

“Supremo? E’ tipo la divinità della Terra?” domandò la saiyan. Marron annuì, si tolse il cappello rosa e lo porse a Videl.

“Sì, ma è parecchio cambiato dall’ultima volta” sussurrò. Pan si affacciò, i cottage tutt’intorno avevano preso fuoco e le finestre del loro erano andate in frantumi.

“Forse è posseduto” sussurrò. Videl rabbrividì sentendo delle urla e si strinse il cappello al petto.

“Da qualcosa di brutto!” disse con voce stridula. Bra si raddrizzò i guanti bianchi che indossava, assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi bluastri.

“Facciamo così, prima lo massacriamo di botte e poi riflettiamo su cosa lo possiede” sussurrò. Strinse i denti e ghignò. Elly ghignò a sua volta.

“Approvo l’idea” rispose. Le due ragazze spiccarono il volo verso Devil, gridando, seguite da Pan con il braccio destro e il pugno stretto.

 


	22. Cap.22 Attendendo i nemici

Cap.22 Attendendo i nemici

"Cerchiamo di controllare le nostre auree. Non dobbiamo far saltare tutto, c'è mia moglie dentro". Ricordò Vegeta, raggiunse una mappa olografica appesa a una parete, sopra i resti di un tavolino di ferro.  
-Quindi l'edificio è formato da tredici stanze, questa e altre nove sono in verticale e scendono sotto terra, le ultime tre sono in orizzontale. La costruzione forma così una L - rifletté.  
Goku guardò un passaggio chiuso da una saracinesca davanti a loro, si voltò a destra e a sinistra, c'erano delle porte chiuse illuminate dalle luci al neon.   
-Ricorda la navicella di Babidy - pensò. Raggiunse il busto di una statua con un orologio incastonato nella fronte di marmo. Le porte laterali si aprirono di scatto ed i due saiyan si voltarono all'unisono, vedendo due figure d'ombra uscire da esse. Le due figure di fumo avanzarono, galleggiavano a una mano dal suolo, i loro contorni erano irregolari. Si fermarono davanti ai saiyan, che si erano affiancati.   
 “E’ inutile attaccarci. Noi siamo ologrammi. Vi trovate in una stanza dalla quale è impossibile cercare di uscire. Per passare alla stanza successiva dovrete un avversario o uno ciascuno per ogni stanza, e dovrete riuscirci prima dello scoccare dell’ora. Quando l’orologio batterà i rintocchi dell’ora, un raggio partirà bocca di pietra aperta del busto di quel piano. Il raggio colpirà la botola o la porta, a seconda della stanza. Il passaggio resterà aperto per un limitato quantitativo di tempo. Poi si richiuderà e voi rimarrete bloccati” recitarono all'unisono con voce atona. Si spensero e la loro figura scomparve in un sottile fil di fumo. Goku pestò un piede per terra, lasciando una serie di crepe nel pavimento.   
"Spero che questi avversari si facciano vedere in fretta" ringhiò, sfregando le mani tra loro.  
"Questa storia non mi piace per niente. Mi chiedo come Bulma abbia trovato tutti questi materiali" ringhiò Vegeta. Incrementò l'aura e le lampadine esplosero, in scintille e frammenti di vetro volarono tutt'intorno. Goku incrementò l'aura diventando supersaiyan e la sua aura dorata illuminò tutt'intorno.  
 “Non ha a disposizione l’intera Capsule e co.?” chiese. I suoi capelli si tinsero di rosso, i muscoli gli divennero più asciutti e i capelli vermigli come le iridi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Alcuni frammenti di luce rossa si disseminarono tutt'intorno.  
"Niente qui dentro ha il marchio della fabbrica e né io né Trunks ci siamo accorti che mancasse qualcosa dagli inventari" rispose Vegeta. I capelli di Goku divennero blu, le sue iridi divennero dello stesso colore e la sua aura divenne azzurrina. La stessa metamorfosi avvenne nell'aspetto di Vegeta e sui vestiti di entrambi, all'altezza del petto, comparve il simbolo di Bills. I due supersaiyan God si misero a sedere per terra. L'orologio partì e il suo ticchettiò rimbombò nella stanza della caverna.   
"Ti va di parlare mentre aspettiamo i nemici?" domandò Goku. Vegeta negò con il capo.  
"Pensi che ci saranno nemici già da questo piano?" chiese ancora il Son. Il principe dei saiyan negò nuovamente e l'eroe della Terra sbuffò.  
"Urca, per colpa tua e di Junior, io e Crilin sembriamo sempre due gran chiacchieroni" brontolò.  



	23. Cap. 23 Odem e Odim

Cap. 23 Odem e Odim

Goku alzò il capo, vedendo uno specchio opaco sopra di loro, si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò rumorosamente, chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.  
"Voglio i manicaretti di Chichina! Ho così tanta fame" piagnucolò. Vegeta roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e fece scattare di lato il capo.  
"Tsk, cerca di essere dignitoso, Kakaroth" lo rimproverò. Goku sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò dalle narici.  
"Urca, che fame" si lagnò. Con l'aura azzerata si affacciò una testa dallo specchio sopra di loro, guardando il Son lamentarsi. Un viso identico a quello del primo osservatore uscì a sua volta dallo specchio. I lunghi capelli rosa gli ricadevano all'ingiù dalla testa ed entrambi avevano la pelle del viso giallina.  
"Ti va se parliamo di qualcosa, così la smetti d'infastidirmi?" chiese Vegeta. Goku annuì, si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, massaggiandosi l'addome.  
"Continuo ad avere fame, ma sono curioso. I capelli saiyan non ricrescono, come mai sono a fiamma?" chiese. Lo stomacò gli gorgogliò più volte e ticchettò con la punta degli stivali per terra, piegandosi in avanti.  
"Tornando a uno stato più selvaggio con il mio intero essere, ho recuperato il mio lato saiyan e questo, legati ai poteri che il supersaiyan leggendario ci ha donato, ha permesso che oltre la coda, i miei capelli tornassero all'origine. Non li avevo tagliati io, era successo altro" spiegò il principe dei saiyan. Goku gemette, mentre il suo stomaco brontolava più rumorosamente.  
"Odem occupati di quello lagnoso a sinistra. Io. invece, mi occupo di quello con i capelli a fiamma" sussurrò con voce inudibile uno dei due figuri sui loro capi.  
"Sì. Odim. Io, intanto, aumento la potenza del gas soporifero" rispose l'altro. Uscì fino a mezzo busto dallo specchio, sul suo corpo c'erano delle placche rosse sollevate da cui cadeva una polverina dorata. Vegeta sbadigliò, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e anche il suo addome iniziò a dolore. Goku scosse il capo, mugolò e cadde in ginocchio. Si sedette accanto a Vegeta e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
"Non respirare, l'aria ha un'odore strano" bisbigliò il Briefs. Goku chinò il capo in avanti, chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, Vegeta fissò la porta chiusa davanti a sé e smise a sua volta di respirare. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e finse di russare, Goku si abbandonò contro la spalla di Vegeta immobilizzandosi.  
"Dormono! E' tempo Odem!" ordinò Odim. Uscì volando dallo specchio e partì all'attacco verso i due saiyan, seguito dal gemello. Odem raggiunse Goku con un pugno al viso e Odim afferrò Vegeta alle spalle, premendogli un braccio contro la gola nel tentativo di spezzargli l'osso del collo. Goku ghignò, si rialzò in piedi e si massaggiò la guancia con l'indice.  
"Mi dispiace per te, zanzara" sussurrò. Allungò l'altro braccio e raggiunse Odem con un'onda di energia blu. Odim impallidì e spalancò la bocca, vedendo il fratello travolto andare a sbattere contro la parete e perdere il senso.  
"Vi conviene tornare nel vostro specchio" spiegò atono Vegeta. Tirò una gomitata dietro di sé, investendo in pieno petto Odem. Quest'ultimo sgranò gli occhi, mugolò cadendo in ginocchio, Vegeta si mise in piedi, si girò e lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso. Odem perse i sensi, volò via e crollò svenuto accanto al gemello.  
"Cercate di rifarvi una vita e diventate buoni". Li pregò Goku. Vegeta si massaggiò la fronte, vedendo la porta aprirsi e la imboccò.  
"Quando imparerai a eliminare i nemici come un vero saiyan?" chiese. Goku lo seguì ed entrambi scesero volando lungo un tunnel.  
"Voglio salvare tutti coloro in cui vedo qualcosa di buono" spiegò. Vegeta sbuffò e annuì, massaggiandosi il collo.  
"Sei senza speranza" brontolò.

 


	24. Cap.24 Lo scontro di Trunks e Goten

Cap.24 Lo scontro di Trunks e Goten

Goten cadde seduto per terra, rabbrividendo, si strinse le spalle con le mani e chinò il capo. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso, i capelli madidi gli aderivano al viso ed erano lunghi fino alle sue spalle ed i vestiti erano umidi, strappati e sporchi di sangue. Trunks s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, facendo affondare le ginocchia nella sabbia e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Sei resuscitato solo da sei mesi, forse era ancora troppo presto per allenarti” gli sussurrò. Goten negò con il capo, strinse gli occhi e sulla fronte gli apparvero una serie di rughe.

“No, voglio guarire. A parte te non riesco a parlare con nessuno, mi agito per niente e sono sempre arrabbiato” biascicò. Trunks lo abbracciò e se lo cullò contro il petto.

“Non sei malato. E’ solo il ricordo di Devil, è ancora troppo vivido” lo consolò. Goten annuì e strinse più forte gli occhi, fino a sentirli dolore.

“Voglio fare pace con tua sorella, non riusciamo neanche più a incontrarci. Lei non riesce ancora a credere che io sia tornato, io non riesco a farmi vedere da lei in questo stato. Siamo caduti in un incubo” biascicò. Trunks avvertì una fitta al cuore e lo cullò più dolcemente, baciandogli la testa. Goten alzò di scatto la testa spalancando gli occhi.

“Hai notato che non si sente più l’aura dei nostri genitori?” chiese. Trunks si concentrò e annuì, mordendosi un labbro.

“E avverto l’aura delle ragazze come se fosse impazzita” mormorò. Goten si scostò da Trunks, si rialzò in piedi avvertendo un’aura raggiungerli e si voltò.

“Yamcha, sei venuto a controllare come ce la passiamo nel momento migliore” disse, alla figura incappucciata che era atterrata dietro di loro. Yamcha allungò il braccio e lanciò una sfera. Trunks afferrò il braccio del migliore amico e lo scostò, facendogli schivare l’attacco.

“Sei impazzito?!” gridò. Yamcha si tolse il cappuccio e ghignò.

“Lasciate perdere gli altri, sono io il vostro avversario” ringhiò. Trunks e Goten impallidirono.


	25. Cap.25 Vetrunks is the hero

Cap.25 Vetrunks is the hero

Vetrunks scattò a destra, afferrò Neko 3-1-3-2 in braccio e volò, raggiunse un albero dopo i cottage e appoggiò il gattino sopra il ramo dell’albero.

“Aspettami qui” ordinò. Scattò indietro, raggiunse le persone e vi atterrò davanti, indicando alla sua sinistra.

“Sono allievo di Mr. Ub, il campione del mondo, seguitemi” ordinò.

“E’ troppo piccolo”. “Moriremo tutti”. Spezzoni di frasi si univano alle urla e al brusio che rimbombava tutt’intorno.

“Quelle ragazze che stanno combattendo?” chiese una donna, avvicinandosi al bambino. Vetrunks socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Sono allieve di Mr. Ub, tranne il loro capo-gruppo, tra loro c’è Pan, l’allieva di Mr. Satan in persona” spiegò. Ci furono un paio di sospiri di sollievo e a un anziano sorrise.

“Seguiamo il bambino, allora” disse un uomo. Vetrunks si voltò, lanciò un’onda energetica spegnendo le fiamme che avevano nuovamente avvolto i cottage e si leccò le labbra.

\- Non posso combattere anche io, qualcuno deve occuparsi dei civili – pensò. Il vento prodotto dalla sua stessa aura gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli color glicine a fiamma.

 


	26. Cap.26 Oxa e Adina

Cap.26 Oxa e Adina  
  
Vegeta atterrò dietro Goku, il ticchettio prodotto dai suoi piedi che si adagiavano sul pavimento risuonò tutt'intorno. La luce delle lampade elettriche illuminava le loro figure nei vetri davanti a loro.  
-E' una stanza degli specchi - pensò il principe dei saiyan.  
Una ragazza uscì da uno degli specchi, rotolò in avanti e si rimise in piedi. Incrociò le braccia e mosse a destra e a sinistra la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli lunghi.  
"Oxa!" si presentò. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio. Un'altra giovane uscì da un'altra specchio con un balzò, atterrò acquattandosi a terra e alzò il capo.  
"Adina!" gridò. Entrambe le giovani  fecero una capriola all'indietro e si misero in piedi una di fianco all'altra.  
" _The Sismo warrior_!" urlarono. Vegeta alzò un braccio e caricò un Bing Beng Attack, puntando alle due ragazze. Goku gli fermò il braccio e negò con il capo.  
"Sono due ragazzine" sussurrò. Il principe dei saiyan osservò le due giovani indicarsi, danzare girando su se stesse e abbassò il braccio.  
"Hai ragione, sono mocciose" mormorò. Le due giovani sorrisero, si fermarono e Adina indicò il saiyan più grande.  
"Vecchio, dico a te! Sei rimbambito del tutto che non riesci a lanciarmi la tua ridicola onda?" chiese. Una vena pulsò sulla fronte di Vegeta. Goku si sporse verso l'altro saiyan.  
"Hai detto tu che non si combatte contro le donne" gli ricordò. Vegeta digrignò i denti ed espirò dalle narici.  
"Tu non c'eri contro C18, mi ha insegnato che non si può sempre fare i gentiluomini" ringhiò. Lanciò un ki-blast grande un'unghia di pollice con l'indice, l'attacco rimbalzò sui vetri, Goku si abbassò schivandolo e l'onda gli passò sopra il capo. Vegeta vide il proprio attacco volargli incontro e ne lanciò un'altro, i due si scontrarono trasformandosi in fumo violaceo. Oxa avanzò verso Goku, dimenava i fianchi, teneva le mani dalle unghie aguzze sui fianchi e miagolava, le sue ridi gialle brillavano. L'altra giovane infilò degli occhiali a raggi x, i riflessi della luce rossastra che emanavano facevano contrasto con la sua pelle grigia. Oxa creò un fumogeno arancione che invase la stanza. Oxa infilò a sua volta un paio di occhiali a raggi x.  
\- Il capo è stato gentile a darceli all'ultima moda - pensò. Saltò, si mise sulle mani e camminò velocemente, raggiunse la figura di Goku ed iniziò a tempestarlo di calci ad altezza del viso. Il Son cercò di afferrarla per un piede e la ragazza fece una serie di capriole all'indietro. Adina raggiunse Vegeta con un calcio rotante al viso, il principe dei saiyan cercò di colpirla con un pugno, la ragazza saltò all'indietro evitandolo e il Briefs mandò in frantumi un vetro.   
\- Se lancio un'onda, mi rimbalzerà addosso - pensò quest'ultimo. La sua aura bluastra brillava nei pezzi di vetro finiti per terra, ma il fumo oscurava il suo riflesso negli specchi della stanza. Goku schivò una serie di artigliate provenienti da Oxa, spostandosi a destra e a sinistra.  
-Spero che May, arrivando all'adolescenza, non diventi così - pensò. Vegeta schivò un morso che Adina cercò di dargli alla caviglia, si mosse a destra e a sinistra evitando i pugni e le gomitate della giovane. Cercò di tirarle uno schiaffo e la giovane saltò, evitandolo.  
-Sguscia via come Bra, ha uno stile simile, ma più agile e meno di forza - rifletté Vegeta.  
"Ricordati Vegeta, non dobbiamo ucciderle, sono quasi bambine!" gridò Goku. Vegeta roteò gli occhi, evitando una gomitata all'altezza del mento.   
"Non possiamo perdere tutto il giorno" brontolò. Oxa cercò di cavare gli occhi al Son con le unghie, quest'ultimo si portò indice e medio alla fronte, si teletrasportò alle spalle di lei e le tirò un calcio alle spalle. Oxa volò via, travolse Adina ed entrambe arrivarono a terra. Vegeta incrementò l'aura, mandando gli specchi in frantumi e fece volare le due giovani contro il muro. Entrambe si accasciarono mugolando e Goku sentì una serie di cigolii. L'aura del Briefs dissipò il fumo e Goku guardò una botola nel terreno aprirsi.  
"Vegeta, andiamo!" ordinò il Son.   
"Non prendo ordini da te" sibilò Vegeta. Seguì l'altro ed entrambi scesero lungo un corridoio volando. Oxa guardò i due allontanarsi.  
"Non erano niente male quei due, anche se ci potevano venire padri" sussurrò.  
"Soprattutto quello con i capelli a cespuglio" mormorò Adina.  
"Io per un padre come loro ci avrei messo la firma" ribatté Oxa, accarezzandosi all'altezza dei seni.  
"Chissà se hanno figli" sussurrò Adina, togliendosi gli occhiali a raggi x.


	27. Cap.27 Radish e Nappa supersaiyan 4°

Cap.27 Radish e Nappa supersaiyan 4°

Goku atterrò insieme a Vegeta, entrambi avanzarono tenendo i gomiti premuti contro i fianchi e i pugni chiusi. Le code di tutti e due brillavano di luce blu luminescente sotto i loro abiti. Il Son raggiunse uno dei due specchi davanti a loro, dalle cornici d'argento con incastonati degli specchietti deformanti. Goku saltò all'indietro vedendo la testa dai lunghi capelli di Radish uscire dal vetro. Un pugno chiuso fuoriuscire dall'altro specchio. Goku lanciò un'onda energetica contro il suo avversario, mentre Vegeta lanciò una scarica di ki-blast contro il proprio specchio. Radish finì di uscire, gridando, i suoi lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano. Il suo corpo era avvolto dal fumo creato dall'onda energetica blu, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e la bocca aperta.

"Non sono quelli veri, ha un'aura diversa!" gridò Goku. Nappa sfrecciò fuori dallo specchio, gli attacchi di Vegeta s'infrangevano contro il suo corpo muscoloso trasformandosi in vapore violaceo. Il gigante gridava, con la bocca aperta, la sua pelle era rossa e ricoperta da vene pulsanti. Il principe dei saiyan lo raggiunse, con una serie di pugni all'addome. Radish si mosse a destra e a sinistra con la supervelocità, schivando i colpi del Son.

\- E' dannatamente agile! - pensò. Lanciò un'altra serie di onde, la superficie dello specchio si allungò e le inglobò.

"Vegeta, lanciargli onde è inutile, lo specchio ne assorbe tutto il potenziale distruttivo!" gridò. Radish provò una spazzata alle gambe del fratello, Goku fece una capriola in aria schivandolo, Radish scattò apparendogli davanti e scattò con un pugno mirando al mento del minore. Goku si piegò all’indietro, poggiò le mani a terra e tentò di raggiungere il viso di Radish con un calcio al viso, trapassando un'immagine fittizia del fratello. Quest'ultimo gli apparve alle spalle. Cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma Goku si scansò roteando su se stesso.

"Lo so che non sei mio fratello, ma se vuoi arrenderti, ti do la possibilità di farlo!" urlò. Radish e Nappa iniziarono a urlare, entrambi furono avvolti da un'aura dorata, una serie di scariche elettriche e fulmini si dipanarono nella stanza tutt'intorno a loro. I loro petti nudi si ricoprirono di peluria rossa, le loro code divennero vermiglie e tutte e due si tramutarono in supersaiyan di quarto livello. Vegeta digrignò i denti e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Io so tutte le tue tecniche, al contrario tu di me non sai niente, l'ho cambiato totalmente da quando ci conoscevamo!" gridò. Si acquattò a terra e scattò, raggiunse le gambe di Nappa travolgendole e si spostò a sinistra volando quando il gigante precipitò a terra con un tonfo. Goku volò sopra il corpo del saiyan titanico, volò dietro lo specchio inseguito da Radish. Tirò un calcio alla superficie d'argento facendo cadere lo specchio a faccia in giù. Il vetro si spezzò in mille pezzi e i frammenti si sparpagliarono tutt'intorno, ognuno di essi mostrava un'immagine diversa del primo scontro tra Radish, Goku e Junior. Vegeta si arrampicò su Nappa, raggiunse il suo viso e lo tempestò di colpì. Saltò, travolse lo specchio e si avvolse con una barriera di energia, il vetro finì in terra e andò in frantumi. I vari pezzi di vetro si liquefecero, si riunirono e crearono una melma argentea e riflettente che avvolse Nappa, inghiottendolo. La figura di Radish andò in pezzi, trasformandosi in sferette di luce dorate che si spensero l'una dopo l'altra.


	28. Cap.28 Black Kid-Bu

Cap.28 Black Kid-Bu

Goku e Vegeta attesero che il passaggio si aprisse, lo attraversarono e volarono in discesa fino al salone successivo. Al centro della stanza c’era uno specchio ovale, non aveva bordi e levitava a una mano dal suolo. Vegeta lo raggiunse con un pugno, la superfice s’increspò diventando liquide. Tornò solida e all’interno apparve l’immagine del drago malvagio. Il principe dei saiyan indietreggiò, Goku impallidì vedendo il riflesso cambiare e mostrare Broly. Vegeta girò intorno allo specchio, gli si mise alle spalle e vide sulla sua superfice quando Majinbu aveva assorbito Gotenks. Lo raggiunse con un calcio, ma nuovamente la superficie s’increspò diventando liquida. Tornò dall’altra parte e si mise accanto a Goku. Rivide l’immagine di se stesso che si metteva l’orecchino potara.

“Ma che bel furbetto!” lo sentì dire e rabbrividì.

“Meno male che la fusion non è stata davvero definitiva” sussurrò Goku. Vegeta annuì ripetutamente. Lo schermo si oscurò e dal suo interno uscì il peduncolo sulla testa di Majinbu, totalmente nero. Entrambi i saiyan indietreggiarono, mentre un Kid Bu dalla pelle nera usciva totalmente. I due lo raggiunsero con una serie di ki-blast, la pelle nera della testa della creatura, bucherellata in più punti, le assorbì.

“Pessima idea, si potenzia!” gridò Vegeta. Schivò un braccio della creatura che si era trasformato in un telo di pelle intento a cercare di assorbirlo. Goku strillò, vedendo che una serie di capelli biondi crescevano sulla testa della creatura.

“Mi manca Ub!” urlò.

“Zitto e combatti Kakaroth! Non facciamo sentire ignorato quest’orrenda creatura” strepitò Vegeta. Kid-bu strillò e si colpì il petto con una serie di pugni.

-Al mio tre proviamo la tecnica che abbiamo ideato questa domenica agli allenamenti con il muso verde – ordinò il Briefs.

\- Come vuoi – rispose telepaticamente Goku.

“Tre!” sbraitò Vegeta. Entrambi partirono all’attacco e raggiunsero con una gomitata il collo della creatura, fecero leva e gli staccarono la testa. Si voltarono verso lo specchio e con un calcio all’unisono lo mandarono in frantumi. I cocci si trasformarono in fumo e i due atterrarono in sincrono, ansimando. Il fumo si condenso in una serie di nuvole sul soffitto, sopra le loro teste. Iniziarono a piovere siringhe e serpenti. Vegeta impallidì, iniziando a battere i denti, Goku si ripiegò su se stesso buttandosi a terra e la sua pelle divenne bluastra. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e creò un’onda d’urto, mandandoli in pezzi. Si mise in ginocchio accanto a Goku, che boccheggiò e regolò il respiro, smettendo di boccheggiare.

“Guerra psicologica” piagnucolò. Vegeta si pulì il viso madido di sudore con la mano e sospirò, annuendo.

“Manca il secondo avversario” mormorò.

“Sono qui” disse una voce giovanile. Dall’ombra uscì un giovane, ravvivandosi con la mano le ciocche di corti capelli castani. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio guardando il viso vestito bianco a righe nere su cui spiccavano un sole, un fulmine, una nuvola e un fiocco di neve. Il Son guardò il suo viso dipinto di bianco e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Vegeta ghignò, si rialzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia.

-E' l'uomo del meteo?- chiese mentalmente al Son.

-Urca, no. Io lo so com'è l'uomo del meteo. L'ho visto in televisione e non si vestiva così!- rispose Goku telepaticamente. Il nemico lanciò un raggiò congelante e riempì la stanza di nebbia. Vegeta si scansò evitando il raggio congelante. Goku sgranò gli occhi vedendo che dei fulmini venivano lanciati nella sua direzione, balzò e conficcò le mani nel metallo del soffitto, piegandolo e rimanendovi aggrappato.

\- Tu distrailo, io lo finisco – ordinò Vegeta. Goku attaccò il giovane con una serie di ki-blast. Quest’ultimo li parò uno dopo l’altro. Il principe dei saiyan gli apparve alle spalle e lo penetrò con un pugno. Lo trapassò da parte a parte, affondando in un corpo di cavi e circuiti. L’androide si divise a metà ed esplose con uno strillò. Vegeta volò all’indietro, Goku gli si teletrasportò alle spalle e lo afferrò, stringendolo a sé.

“Vegeta, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma solo Bulma conosceva la tecnologia per fare uno di quelli. Erano la specialità del dottor Willow” mormorò roco. Lo lasciò andare e lo guardo avanzare con il capo chino. Goku si piegò e prese un mazzo di carte da dentro lo stivaletto blu. Raggiunse Vegeta e glielo mise davanti al viso.

“Dobbiamo perdere tempo. Ti va di giocare a qualcosa?” chiese. Il principe dei saiyan corrugò la fronte spaziosa.

“No” rispose secco. Goku abbassò il braccio con lo scatolino e si leccò le labbra.

“Dai, tanto lo sappiamo che vinci tu. A carte, a scacchi, a sasso-carta-forbice e persino ai videogiochi di Trunks mi hai stracciato”. Lo invogliò. Vegeta sbuffò e avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Non mi va” ribatté. Goku allargò le braccia e sbatté un piede per terra.

“Non mi dire che è per il tuo orgoglio. Qui non ci vede nessuno!” si lamentò.

“No, Kakaroth” ripeté secco Vegeta. Goku sporse il labbro inferiore guardando il principe dei saiyan.

“Sarà una noia aspettare un’ora così” si lagnò. Vegeta si voltò, ghignò e annuì.

“Una partita sola, ma solo perché mi piace stracciarti”. Capitolò e Goku gli sorrise.


	29. Cap.29 Lo scontro contro Dende prosegue

Cap.29 Lo scontro contro Dende prosegue.

Marron lanciò un kienzan verso la coda di DemonDende. Quest’ultimo scattò con la supervelocità e afferrò il cerchio dorato tra indice e medio, rilanciandolo verso la figlia di Crilin. Marron lo schivò, il kienza tagliò a metà una casa. Questa franò, travolgendo Videl che urlò.

“Mamma!” gridò Pan. Vetrunks scattò e si tuffò tra i resti del cottage. Pan urlò più forte e partì all’attacco, tempestando di pugni e calci il viso del Demone. Dende le aprì un taglio sulla pelle pallida della gamba ferendola con uno dei due corni. Bra lo raggiunse con un calcio al collo dalla pelle verde, mentre Elly schivando la coda della creatura lo colpiva con una serie di pugni alla schiena. Vetrunks uscì dalle macerie con la nonna in braccio, raggiunse uno spiazzo e ve la stese. La donna aveva un braccio e una gamba che le ricadevano inerti, le ossa erano spezzati e gli arti ricadevano scomposti. Vetrunks controllò il battito della donna e fece un profondo respiro.

“E’ viva” sussurrò. Sentiva le urla dei contendenti provenire dalle sue spalle e si alzò in piedi. Strinse i pugni e assottigliò gli occhi dal taglio duro.

“I civili sono in salvo, devo …” mormorò. Sgranò gli occhi e avvertì le auree di Trunks e Goten affievolirsi. Si voltò verso le giovani e deglutì. L’aura di suo padre diminuì ancora, spiccò il volo e deglutì.

“Torno presto” promise. Si voltò e accelerò la velocità di volo dirigendosi verso il punto da cui provenivano le auree di Goten e Trunks.

DemonDende raggiunse Marron con una gomitata all’addome, gli occhi della giovane divennero bianchi, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue. Tentò di raggiungerla con un pugno, ma Pan deviò il colpo raggiungendogli l’arto con una spallata. Bra lo afferrò per le corna facendogli piegare il capo all’indietro e Elly lo colpì alla giugulare con un calcio di punta. Dende incrementò l’aura allontanandole e scoppiò a ridere. Marron crollò al suolo priva di sensi, continuando a stringersi l’addome.

“Qui urge un piano” sibilò Bra. Pan digrignò i denti ed Elly annuì, lanciando una serie di ki-blast verso DemonDende.

*****************

“Stracciato” disse Vegeta. Rimise le carte nello scatolo, lo porse a Goku che lo rimise nello stivale. L’ora scoccò, scandita dai rintocchi dell’orologio. Il passaggio si aprì, Goku lo attraverso e levitò, discendendo lungo il condotto, seguito da Vegeta.

“Non è così scioccante aver visto quei due al quarto livello, visto che tu hai raggiunto il terzo”. Scherzò.

\- E non ti ho detto che il drago mi ha svelato che i livelli arrivano fino al decimo – pensò.

“Ah ah”. Finse di ridere Vegeta. Abbassò il capo, guardando Goku volare sotto di lui. Entrambi emanavano ancora l’alone bluastro del supersaiyan God. Atterrarono in un’altra stanza, Vegeta fu colto da un mancamento e finì in ginocchio. Strinse gli occhi e ansimò, mentre il sudore gli scendeva lungo la sua fronte alta.

Goku si voltò verso di lui, sgranò gli occhi e lo raggiunse, piegandosi in avanti verso di lui.

“Vegeta da quando è che non mangi?” chiese.

L’altro saiyan rispose con una serie di borbottii.

“Devi sapere che io porto sempre con me qualcosa da sgranocchiare. Ho dei rimasugli di biscotti in tasca, possiamo fare a metà". Propose il Son. Vegeta sentì la salivazione aumentare, l'addome gli doleva e sentì delle fitte provenire da esso.

Vegeta socchiuse le labbra e un rivolo di saliva semi-trasparente colò da esse. Con la mano tremante prese i biscotti che Goku gli porgeva. Se li mise in bocca e masticò, mugolando di piacere. Goku sbuffò guardando le briciole sul palmo della propria mano e sbatté la punta degli stivali blu.

“Ti sei mangiato anche la mia parte di biscotti Plasmon” brontolò. Vegeta ridacchiò e si mise seduto per terra, piegò una gamba e mise il gomito sul ginocchio.

“Anche io da bambino avevo la buona abitudine di portarmi qualcosa durante le battaglie” disse. Goku si raddrizzò e si guardò intorno, vide un prisma di vetro rimandante diversi riflessi tutt’intorno conficcato nella parete. In tutta la sala c’erano degli arcobaleni grandi un pugno prodotti dal prisma.

“Davvero?” chiese il Son.

“Sì Kakaroth. Finché Freezer non mi ha messo a … dieta, diciamo … mi portavo dietro delle patatine fritte. Hai presente quelle tagliate lunghe?” chiese il Briefs. Goku sorrise e si grattò la testa.

“Urca, certo che ho presente” rispose.


	30. Cap.30 Ice Queen

Cap.30 Ice Queen

Bulma si sedette sul suo trono intarsiato d’oro, accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale di legno nero. Si mise a ridere e la sua risata rimbombò nella sala buia. Mise le mani sui braccioli e chiuse gli occhi.

_ “Mamma” chiamò la bambina. Si sporse sulle punte facendo ondeggiare la sua treccia azzurra e afferrò la gonna della signora Briefs. La bionda sorrise e chinò il capo. _

_ “Finalmente hai deciso di chiamarmi così” disse la donna. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra sporte. Bulma gli porse una capsula oplà, la donna la aprì e ne uscì un libro di favole. _

_ “La regina delle nevi” sussurrò la donna. Lo aprì e comparve la figura di una sovrana di ghiaccio dalle ali di fata tridimensionale. _

_ “Vuoi letto questo, piccola?” chiese la donna. Bulma sorrise e annuì. _

_ “ **Avveo la Regina ela caiva**?” chiese. La donna le accarezzò la testa e chiuse il libro, annuendo. _

_ “Sì, la regina delle nevi era cattivissima. Viveva nel suo palazzo di ghiaccio, freddo come i suoi occhi. Non conosceva l’amore. Sapeva solo odiare e aveva uno specchio magico con sé. Quando questo specchio di pura malvagità si ruppe, una scheggia finì nell’occhio di un bambino. Questo lo rese la vittima predefinita della regina che lo rapì e lo porto con se nel suo palazzo di ghiaccio. Qui, con quello sguardo terribile e quelle mani tanto gelide, che rispecchiavano il suo essere, imprigiono Kaiyl, il povero bimbo portandolo per sempre via dalla sua amata Gherda, che si mise disperatamente a cercarlo” raccontò. Si sedette su una poltrona e appoggiò il libro in grembo. Bulma rabbrividì, sgranando gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre. _

_ “Kaiyl non poteva tornare dalla sua amica. Il frammento di vetro era arrivato al suo cuore, ghiacciandoglielo” spiegò. _

Bulma si leccò le labbra e gettò indietro la testa, i suoi capelli si allungarono e si fecero mossi. Il suo seno si fece più prosperoso, i suoi vestiti si trasformarono in una veste il cui corpetto lasciava intravedere il petto prominente.

“Ora sono io la regina delle nevi e questa è la mia trappola” sussurrò. Le sue iridi azzurre assunsero i riflessi dell’arcobaleno.

************

“Un altro specchio?” ringhiò Goku. Cercò di colpire il vetro con un pugno, ma Vegeta gli fermò il braccio.

“Se la gente esce da lì forse è un portale per un’altra dimensione. Se lo colpisci rischi di finirci dentro” lo ammonì. Goku sbuffò e abbassò il braccio. Li Shenron e Devil uscirono all’unisono dallo specchio. Il Son e il Briefs lanciarono delle urla di sorpresa e saltarono all’indietro.

“Hanno gli sguardi vitrei, non hanno lo stesso acume degli originali” disse Vegeta. Lanciò una serie di ki-blast, ma lo specchio li risucchiò.

“Neanche la loro potenza, se è per questo” rispose Goku. Partì all’attacco, evitò gli spuntoni neri del nemico e lo raggiunse al petto con una serie di pugni. Il principe dei saiyan guardò la prima forma di Devil in volto e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi gialle del nemico.

************************

Goku osservò il pizzetto bianco di Li Shenron, saltava a destra e a sinistra evitando i suoi pugni micidiali e guardava le scariche elettriche che provenivano dagli spuntoni sulla sua schiena.

L’avversario ansimava e i suoi ansiti risuonavano nella stanza.

\- Non devo per forza vincere, ma far passare l’ora senza permettergli di uscire – pensò. Gettò indietro la testa e si mise a gridare, tenendo la bocca spalancata. Partì all’attacco e raggiunse il Son con un gancio alla mandibola, il pugno fece volare all’indietro Goku, che venne scaraventato nella parete alle sue spalle rimanendovi incastrato. Il viso gli doleva, tutte le ossa del suo corpo avevano scricchiolato e sentiva delle fitte provenire da diversi punti. Strinse gli occhi e mugolò.

“Ghh ghh” gemette. Il nemico lo raggiunse con una serie di onde alle spalle facendolo strillare di dolore. Vegeta sentiva le urla del suo compagno, schivò una testata con la supervelocità e apparve accanto a Goku, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò facendolo uscire dalla parete e voltandolo. Goku sgranò gli occhi vedendo un altro pugno sferrato contro il suo viso e lo fermò. Vegeta lo lasciò andare per evitare un’onda rilasciata dalla bocca del proprio nemico. Goku fermò con l’altra mano anche l’altro pugno di Li Shenron.

Goku strinse più forte, facendo scricchiolare le ossa delle mani del drago. Man mano che le stritolava con sempre maggior vigore, le urla dell’avversario si facevano sempre più forti. Shenron si divincolò, cercò di liberare le mani dalla stretta.

Vegeta schivava i colpi dell’avversario scattando a destra e a sinistra in volo. Digrignò i denti e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono meno intensamente.

\- Non ho tempo da perdere qui, devo raggiungere Bulma – pensò. Gridò, incrementò l’aura e raggiunse il falso Devil con un pugno all’addome. Il riflesso andò in mille pezzi.

Li Shenron fece una capriola e raggiungendo il Son con una ginocchiata al mento e un calcio in faccia. Goku lasciò la presa, liberando il nemico e indietreggiò con un gemito. Shenron cercò di raggiungerlo con un calcio volante al viso, Goku gli afferrò il piede, Li si girò su se stesso e tentò con un altro calcio al viso. Goku afferrò anche questo, bloccandolo per entrambi i piedi. Shenron lo raggiunse con una testata al viso, il Son lo lasciò andare nuovamente e gemette, la sua fronte era arrossata e gli doleva. La sua vista si appannò e ansimò, indietreggiando ancora. Sgranò gli occhi, la sua aura azzurra divenne dorata all’altezza delle iridi e tirò un pugno. Intorno al braccio comparve un drago dorato, che avvolse il nemico nelle sue spire e lo addentò, facendolo esplodere in una serie di pezzi di vetro. Goku cadde in ginocchio ansimando, mise le mani per terra e gocce di sudore grande un pollice caddero a terra. Il Son ansimò più forte, Vegeta lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto. Il Son alzò il capo, vide il passaggio aprirsi e mugolò. Vegeta gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, lo fece alzare ed entrambi lo raggiunse, lo attraversarono ed iniziarono la discesa nel tunnel.


	31. Cap.31 I due Cell

Cap.31 I due Cell

 

Goku e Vegeta era al loro stadio normale, con i capelli neri e le iridi del medesimo colore. Avanzarono nella sala, due specchi levitavano girando su loro stessi e volteggiavano sfiorando soffitto e pareti. Da uno degli specchi fuoriuscì un Cell dalla pelle viola e un altro dalla pelle azzurra.

“Tu occupati del fratello mal riuscito, io mi occupo del Cell jr. troppo cresciuto” ordinò Vegeta.

Goku annuì. I due Cell lanciarono dei versi striduli.

I due saiyan lanciarono una serie di ki-blast, gli specchi risucchiarono gli attacchi.

Cell viola e Goku si scontrarono con un calcio in volo, le loro ginocchia sbatterono creando un’onda d’urto, i due si diedero all’unisono una gomitata. Vegeta schivò una serie di calci del Cell jr., lo raggiunse con una testata e lo fece indietreggiare. Spiccò il volo e lo raggiunse con un colpo con entrambe le mani alle spalle del nemico, facendolo sbattere per terra. Il Cell raggiunse Goku con un pugno al viso, mandandolo a sbattere contro una parete. I due specchi avevano aderito al soffitto, emanando dei bagliori color argento. Goku appoggiò le mani sul pavimento, vide Cell volare verso di lui e lo raggiunse con un doppio calcio al viso, facendo volare all’indietro l’avversario che andò a sbattere contro il Cell jr..

“Mettiamo fine a queste due ridicole cavallette giganti!” ordinò il principe dei saiyan. Il Son raggiunse con un pugno al collo il suo avversario, utilizzando l’altro per tempestargli il petto di colpi. Vegeta colpì il proprio nemico al ventre con un colpo di taglio della mano, lo penetrò facendo schizzare sangue tutt’intorno. Il Cell jr. si trasformò in fumo e il suo specchio andò in frantumi, i vetri evaporarono. Goku tirò un pugno in bocca al nemico, gli mandò in frantumi i denti, gli penetrò la gola e gli staccò la testa. La creatura si trasformò in fumo e il vetro s’incrinò, si frantumò e si trasformò in vapore. I due saiyan riatterrarono e si guardarono in faccia, entrambi erano sporchi di sangue.

 

 


	32. Cap.32 L'assalto dei cyborg

Cap.32 L'assalto dei cyborg  
  
“La presenza di tutti questi specchi deve avere un qualche significato” disse Vegeta. La luce al neon illuminava un pavimento a quadretti bianchi e rossi, c’erano una serie di colonne appoggiati contro le pareti e due specchi erano conficcati nel pavimento. Goku gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, tirò un paio di malate a un muro lasciandoci l’impronta delle sue dita.  
“Mi sono stancatooooo! Urca!” si lagnò. Il principe dei saiyan roteò gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte all’addome.  
Dal vetro di uno degli specchi fuoriuscì SuperC17.  
“Sai Kakaroth, questo non aveva senso nemmeno quando non usciva dagli specchi” disse Vegeta. Dall’altro specchio uscì il generale Lilde, metà del suo corpo era fatto di una melma grigia che ribolliva creando a ogni esplosione un rumore simile a una flatulenza. Goku afferrò una colonna, la issò e con un urlo la abbatté addosso al nemico. Il cyborg Lilde si trasformò totalmente nella melma e divenne la cornice di entrambi gli specchi.  
“Di questo occupatene tu. O faccio saltare tutto! Iniziò ad essere affamato” ringhiò Goku. Il principe dei saiyan sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e ghignò.  
“Kakaroth, devo farti patire la fame più spesso” sussurrò.  
\- Non dovrei dimenticare che la donna è sua amica, deve sentirsi anche lui sotto pressione - pensò. Vegeta si trasformò in supersaiyan e raggiunse l’androide al petto con una serie di calci e pugni. SuperC17 lo afferrò per la testa e lo sbatté contro una parete, due colonne andarono in frantumi e una scheggia graffiò la fronte spaziosa del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta ringhiò e colpì il nemico con una serie di gomitate alla gola, il cyborg sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata all’addome. Goku si avvicinò, ma Vegeta negò con il capo.  
“Ormai è mio” sibilò.  
“Colpo di rottura” disse atono SuperC17. Afferrò per il piede Vegeta, lo fece girare su se stesso e lo lanciò. Il principe dei saiyan girò su se stesso in volo, riuscendo a bloccare il volo e lanciò un Lampo Gallick. Il cyborg assorbì la tecnica energetica, il suo petto s’ingigantì e rimase rigido, con le braccia aperte. Vegeta ghignò vedendolo immobilizzarsi e attivò la supervelocità. Lo trapassò all’altezza dell’occhio, sporcandosi di sangue e olio di motori, alcuni circuiti presero fuoco, mandando scintille tutt’intorno. Il principe dei saiyan afferrò con entrambe le braccia la testa del nemico e gliela staccò dal collo. Il cyborg divenne fumo e i due specchi si frantumarono. Una leggera nebbiolina riempì la stanza, mentre il passaggio si apriva.  
“Se nella prossima stanza ci sono altri specchi?” chiese. Goku si massaggiò il viso con una mano.  
“Ti darò una mano, ma implorerò Chichina di coprire tutti quelli che abbiamo in casa” mugolò.


	33. Cap.33 ByosuperBroly13

Cap.33 ByosuperBroly13

 

Lo specchio era formato da due specchi ovali più piccoli congiunti tra loro da un anello dorato. Erano appesi al soffitto con una catena di anelli dorati grandi un pollice. Vegeta si appoggiò alla parete, incrociando le braccia, guardando delle immagini di Mirai Trunks apparire sui vetri. Goku colpì con un calcio la catena mandandola in pezzi, gli specchi galleggiarono nella stanza.

“Inizio a pensare che più che scienza, dietro ci sia della magia. Forse Bulma è sotto il controllo di uno stregone come Babidy”. Valutò il principe dei saiyan. Goku saltò all’indietro e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una melma dorata con dei ciuffi di capelli che ne fuoriuscivano, strisciare fuori da uno degli specchi.

“Bleah! Urca che schifo” si lamentò, atterrando accanto al saiyan più grande. Il metallo fuso che ricopriva Bio-Broly ribolliva e da esso si alzava del fumo che invadeva la stanza. Dall’altro specchio uscì SuperC13. Il cyborg si piegò in avanti, mise le mani sopra la melma magmatica che componeva l’altro e lo assorbì attraverso le dita. I suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, i vestiti gli scomparvero e gli apparve il gonnellino di Broly all’altezza dei fianchi. Il mostro si rizzò e si voltò verso gli avversari, ghignando.

“Io sono BIOSUPERBROLY 13!” gridò. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E chi te lo aveva chiesto, lattina pompata?” chiese. Goku si leccò le labbra.

“Nausea” brontolò. Lanciò una Kamehameha verso il nemico, lo colpì in pieno con il raggio azzurro che illuminò la stanza. Il cyborg si liquefece, spargendosi sulla pavimentazione e si ricreò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Kakaroth, ricordami un attimo come abbiamo sconfitto SuperC13” ordinò Vegeta. Il nemico scattò e cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso, il principe dei saiyan schivò trasformandosi in secondo livello. Goku raggiunse il nemico con una serie di pugni.

\- Ho assorbito una Genkidama, ma qui non saprei a chi chiedere le energie – rispose telepaticamente al Briefs. Vegeta raggiunse il nemico con una serie di pugni al viso, il cyborg scoppiò a ridere e la sua risata risuonò nella stanza.

\- Diventiamo entrambi di quinto livello. Dopodiché ti passò le mie energie, le trasformi in un’onda e la assorbi. Utilizzeremo quello – rispose telepaticamente. Il nemico lo afferrò per il mento e lo scaraventò contro la parete, il Son lo prese al volo e lanciò una serie di ki-blast sul viso dell’avversario.

\- Va bene – rispose.

 

**********

 

Yamcha teneva stretta la testa di Trunks nella mano e la stava sbattendo contro il terreno. Il corpo incosciente di Goten ricadeva oltre una serie di rocce frantumate. Il vento faceva sollevare la sabbia vermiglia, che ricopriva le rocce franate. Il glicine gemeva, mentre il sangue gli scendeva lungo la bocca e dai tagli sulla fronte. Si sentì un tonfo e Yamcha si voltò, sentendo un’aura incrementarsi dietro di lui.

“Lascia stare il mio papà!” tuonò Vetrunks. I capelli a fiamma ondeggiava, la frangetta gli copriva il viso in ombra e si vedevano i suoi occhi brillare di luce biancastra. Il predone del deserto scoppiò a ridere, guardando il bambino.

“Altrimenti?” chiese. Sbatté con più violenza la testa del Briefs più grande sul terreno, facendolo gridare di dolore. Il figlio di Vegeta perse i sensi. Vetrunks incrementò l’aura e digrignò i denti. Scattò in avanti e raggiunse il nemico con una testata. Yamcha sgranò gli occhi che gli divennero bianchi, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue. Il piccolo glicine lo raggiunse con un calcio al mento, facendolo raddrizzare e in volo lo colpì con un calcio alla guancia. Yamcha volò lateralmente e rotolò per terra, mugolando. Strinse gli occhi, ansimò e si leccò le labbra.

“No … non puoi essere così forte …” biascicò. Vetrunks atterrò e sputò per terra, mostrandogli il dito centrale della mano.

“Il mio nonnino ha ragione. Sei un mollusco” sibilò. Si voltò e corse da suo padre, gli s’inginocchiò accanto e gli mise la mano davanti. Sospirò e sorrise, sentendo il fiato del padre.

\- Respira – si disse. Si alzò e corse da Goten, si piegò su di lui e gli appoggiò la mano sulla gola, sentendo il battito cardiaco. Yamcha si alzò in piedi, si pulì il viso con la mano e incrementò l’aura.

“Hai sbagliato ragazzino” ringhiò. L’aura del terrestre assunse la forma di un lupo dorato. Vetrunks corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi.

\- O non hanno avuto il tempo di fare la fusion, o è un nemico con cui dovrò impegnarmi -.

“Speriamo che nonno non si arrabbi, sentendomi eliminare troppe barriere limite” sussurrò.

 

**********

 

Il sudore scendeva lungo i muscoli di Goku, intendo ad ansimare. I brandelli della sua maglietta e della parte superiore della tuta rotolavano mossi dalle onde d’urto per la stanza. Vegeta tirò un pugno al viso di Byo-SuperBroly13, creando una serie di onde d’urto oltre il fisico massiccio del nemico. La parete si crepò e dell’intonaco precipitò sul pavimento. La peluria azzurra di entrambi i saiyan di quinto livello si muovevano mossi dall’energia delle loro auree.

“Adesso!” gridò il principe dei saiyan. Si gettò all’indietro, fece una capriola in volo e tese la mano. Il Son l’afferrò, dell’energia verde avvolse Vegeta, si condensò nel suo braccio e gli passò attraverso la mano e le dita, penetrò nella mano di Goku e lo invase. Il Son lasciò la presa e allungò le braccia, creò una sfera azzurra e se la conficcò nel petto. Assorbì l’energia I suoi occhi divennero dorati, lanciò un grido spalanco la bocca e scattò. Raggiunse il nemico con un pugno al ventre, lo trapassò da parte a parte creando un foro grande due volte la sua testa. Il Cyborg esplose in frantumi e si trasformò in fumo e lo stesso avvenne ai due specchi a forma di clessidra.

 


	34. Cap.34 Fooler I° parte

Cap.34 Fooler I° parte  
  


"Siamo alla nona stanza" disse Vegeta, atterrando. Goku atterrò dietro di lui e avanzarono verso i due specchi al centro della stanza. Dal vetro dello specchio uscirono una serie di corvi neri che si abbatterono contro i due saiyan. Vegeta li abbatté uno dietro l’altro con una serie di onde, mentre Goku dimenava le braccia per allontanarli, mentre le creature gli artigliavano e beccavano le braccia muscolose.

“E’ peggio di quella volta che gli uccelli hanno aggredito il mio pic-nic con Chichina!” sbraitò il Son. I cadaveri delle creature uccise da Vegeta si abbattevano sul pavimento sporcandolo di sangue, sparendo in nuvole violacee.

“La Donna ha un parco in casa enorme. Funziona uguale e non ci sono bestiacce simili” ringhiò il Briefs. Goku guardò l’ultimo corvo precipitare senza vita e strinse le labbra.

“Sai Vegeta, se fossero stati animaletti vivi, ti avrei tenuto il muso” borbottò. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso gli specchi.

“E poi te li saresti mangiati arrostiti con i ki-blast” brontolò. Goku gli tirò una gomitata, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Allora, vi decidete a uscire? Non è valido aspettare per far scattare l’ora, codardi!” sbraitò il Briefs. Vide una coda candida uscire da uno degli specchi, il viso gli divenne bluastro e indietreggiò.

_ Il ragazzino mugolò di dolore, il sangue scendeva dai tagli sulla propria schiena, era caldo e gocciolava a terra. Le catene che gli avvolgevano i polsi erano gelide e sporche di sangue rappreso, gli avevano tagliato la carne in più punti. Freezer gli passò la coda candida sul corpo martoriato, sporcandola di sangue. Vegeta vedeva la sua figura sfocata, con gli occhi liquidi. _

_ “Non dire la solita frase: meglio morire. O potrei avverare il tuo desiderio” si lamentò il changelling. _

_ “Non lo dico più da almeno un anno, Mylord. Da morto come farò a uccidervi?” biascicò. Saliva e sangue gli colavano dalle labbra spaccate. Ghignò, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue. “Uccidimi ora o un giorno rimpiangerai la mia vendetta”. _

 “Ma tu … tu sei Cooler” biascicò Goku, mentre il fratello di Freezer uscì dall’altro specchio.

“Siamo qui per strapparvi il potere speciale che Lourth desidera per sé” sibilò. La sua pelle era diventata verde, le sue iridi gialle e brillavano.

“Poteri speciali? Gli unici che sembravano forse averne sono i mezzosangue. Non penso si riferisca al potere del supersaiyan del supersaiyan God” mormorò Vegeta. La coda di Freezer uscì interamente, seguita dal proprietario.

“Non c’è bisogno che ce lo doniate o comprendiate cosa sia, scimmioni. Ce lo prenderemo con la forza” mormorò mellifluo Freezer. Scattò, raggiunse Vegeta alla gamba con un calcio spezzandogli l’osso. Il principe dei saiyan cadde a terra e urlò di dolore, la gamba gli diede una serie di fitte, piegandosi di novanta gradi. Cooler parò una serie di onde che gli lanciò Goku. I due fratelli spiccarono il volo, raggiungendo il soffitto.

“FU…SIO…NE!” urlarono. I loro due corpi si unirono emanando un bagliore dorato.

Fooler atterrò davanti ai due saiyan, Goku socchiuse gli occhi, nascondendosi il viso con il braccio e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Urca, che super-lucertolone” sussurrò. Vegeta si afferrò la gamba e rimise l’osso in asse, digrignando i denti per il dolore.

“Noi non ti daremo niente” sibilò. La luce cessò e Fooler dimenò la coda.

“Hai dimenticato cosa ti succedeva ogni volta che divenivi un fastidio? Non vorrai farlo scoprire anche a Goku” sussurrò mellifluo. Goku incrementò l’aura e strinse i pugni. Vegeta si alzò in piedi e si massaggiò la spalla.

“Come ti disse anni fa: ti conviene uccidermi perché altrimenti rimpiangerai la mia vendetta” ribatté.


	35. Cap.35 Vetrunks sconfigge Yamcha

Cap.35 Vetrunks sconfigge Yamcha  
  


“Cosa pensi di fare ragazzino?!” gridò Yamcha. Lanciò una serie di ki-blast ovali e dorati verso il ragazzino, che attivò la supervelocità per schivarli.

“Sono stufo di essere sempre inferiore a voi stupidi scimmioni! Dovete smetterla di sentirvi tanto forti voi saiyan!” ululò il terrestre. Partì all’attacco, creando una serie di immagini residue. Vetrunks le annientò una dopo l’altra con una serie di calci e pugni in volo.

“Voglio dimostrarvi che noi terrestre valiamo di più di qualcuno che cambia colore di capelli” gridò Yamcha. Allargò le gambe e allungò un braccio, stringendolo con l’altra mano.

“Zanna di lupo!” urlò. Vetrunks venne sbattuto a terra da una serie di lupi, delle onde dorate gli esplosero sul petto. Il corpo del bambino fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, i vestiti si bruciarono in più punti mostrando la pelle scottata. I lupi evocati dall’attacco gli strapparono i vestiti con i denti, aprendogli una serie di ferite su tutto il corpo e scomparvero. Il figlio di Trunks cercò di rialzarsi, il sangue gli usciva dalla bocca e le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Mossa della tigre!” ululò Yamcha. L’attacco colpì il bambino che ululò di dolore.

Il vento accarezzava i corpi incoscienti di Goten e Trunks.

Vetrunks chiuse gli occhi e digrignò i denti, si rialzò in piedi e alzò il capo. Una gamba sanguinava e un braccio gli ricadeva inerte.

“Ti accontento, cambio colore di capelli” ruggì. Le sue iridi nere divennero verde-acqua, i suoi capelli a fiamma divennero dorati e fu avvolto dall’aura del supersaiyan. Yamcha scattò e lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni e calci su tutto il corpo. Vetrunks ghignò e allungò le braccia davanti a sé.

“Final-Kame-hame-ha!” gridò. Yamcha fu investito in pieno dal raggio di luce azzurro e giallo, volò all’indietro con un urlo e atterrò sul suolo, alzando un polverone nero.

******************

“Lo sapete che non soffro il solletico” disse Fooler, passandosi le mani sul petto. Fece saettare la coda e incrementò l’aura. Goku lanciò un’onda energetica e Vegeta un Bing Bang Attack nello stesso momento. La luce abbagliò entrambi, Goku indietreggiò con i piedi sul pavimento e Vegeta volò più in alto sfiorando il soffitto.

“Volete proprio che io mi diverta a vedervi soffrie” sibilò il changelling. Partì all’attacco con la velocità della luce, raggiunse Goku con un calcio al mento facendolo cadere a terra con un tonfo e scattò, colpendo Vegeta con un calcio all’addome che lo fece incastrare nella parete metallica provocando un frastuono che risuonò tutt’intorno. Scattava da Goku a Vegeta tempestandoli di calci. Avvolse il collo del principe dei saiyan con la coda, facendogli sfuggire un gemito ed iniziò a strangolarlo, issandolo.

“Adesso il gioco è finito. Preparati a morire” sibilò Fooler.


	36. Cap.36 La risoluzione di Goku

Cap.36 La risoluzione di Goku  
  


“Siamo alla decima stanza, ne mancano altre tre” disse Goku. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e raggiunse la botola. Spalancò gli occhi vedendo che era disegnata.

“Ci hanno ingannati” mormorò. Il Son si voltò verso di lui e sbatté gli occhi.

“Urca, che hai detto?” chiese. Vegeta scattò e spinse il più giovane oltre il passaggio della nona stanza che si stava richiudendo.

“ _Vegetaaa_!” gridò il Son, rimanendo bloccato nella nona stanza. Una serie di raggi si dipanarono dal soffitto e dalle pareti della decima stanza. I raggi verdi colpirono tutt’insieme il Briefs che si lasciò sfuggire un ululato di dolore. Una serie di ferite si aprirono sulla sua pelle abbronzata, lasciandogli anche delle bruciature da cui si alzavano dei filamenti di fumo. Il principe dei saiyan perse i sensi e cadde a faccia in giù sul pavimento con un tonfo. Uno specchio dalla cornice dorata scese dal soffitto, mentre i raggi si spegnevano. Una figura ne uscì, raggiunse Vegeta e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui. Con una mano pallida e affusolata gli accarezzò la coda delicatamente, ridacchiando sentendolo gemere e mugolare a bassa voce.

****************

“Vegeta!” urlò Goku. Aveva sentito il grido del Briefs. Tempestò il passaggio chiuso con una serie di pugni e di calci. Lo raggiunse con delle spallate e gli diede una serie di testate. Si graffiò la fronte facendola sanguinare e cadde in ginocchio. Ansimò e diede due pugni con tutta la sua forza al passaggio. Abbassò le mani e strinse gli occhi. Rimase immobile, sentiva i muscoli intorpiditi e il suo respiro era irregolare.

Digrignò i denti e si rialzò in piedi, avvertiva delle fitte al petto. Sentì i rintocchi di un orologio che segnavano la mezzanotte. Sgranò gli occhi e ghignò. Raggiunse l’orologio che segnava l’ora e lo mandò indietro all’orario in cui si era aperto il passaggio. Si spostò e un raggio raggiunse la porta che si aprì. Saltò dall’altra parte e si guardò intorno. Alzò lo sguardo e vide uno specchio dalla cornice dorata. Rabbrividì, incisi nell’oro c’erano dei volti dalle bocche spalancate e dagli occhi incavati. Raggiunse la botola e vide che era disegnata, andò fino all’orologio vedendolo smontato e si girò, guardando il passaggio della nona stanza richiudersi. Strinse i pugni, aggrottò le sopracciglia e sporse il capo verso lo specchio.

“Se qualcosa esce, qualcosa può entrare” mormorò. Spiccò un salto ed entrò nello specchio, chiuse gli occhi sentendo il metallo aderire come acqua gelida al suo corpo, percependolo come una specie di gel nelle parti lasciate scoperte dai vestiti. Le ciocche di capelli neri a cespuglio larghe quattro dita gli aderirono al viso. Cadde in ginocchio su un terreno liscio, riaprì gli occhi alzando il capo e spalancò la bocca.

**********

\- Che mal di testa… D-dove sono? - pensò Vegeta. Mugolò, la testa gli pulsava e boccheggiò. Una figura seduta davanti a lui sorrise, guardandolo rabbrividire.

“Ben svegliato. Ti chiederai cosa è successo? Sarai travolto da un fiume di colori e suoni, un puzzle di ricordi a cui non riesci a dare un senso” mormorò una voce femminile. Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e vide delle figure in ombra. Si deterse le labbra secche, avvertiva le ferite su tutto il corpo pulsare. I suoi polsi e le sue caviglie sanguinavano, degli anelli di metallo erano penetrati nella sua pelle ferendola. Sentiva dietro le spalle sudate un muro di pietre. Dimenò la sua coda, la sentì pesante e abbassò lo sguardo. Strinse gli occhi abbagliato da delle lucine che emanava un marchingegno agganciato ad essa. La figura in ombra si alzò e avanzò verso di lui.

“E’ solo una precauzione, nel caso cercassi di usare i tuoi poteri, quello te lo impedirà” spiegò.

Vegeta sentì lo scalpiccio dei passi della donna. Il principe dei saiyan alzò lo sguardo, la figura della carceriera era in ombra, illuminata dalle gambe in giù dalle lucine del marchingegno.

“Stammi lontana” sibilò Vegeta. La donna si sporse in avanti e sorrise.

“Perché mai tieni lontana la tua dolce mogliettina? Sono solo felice che finalmente tu ti sia svegliato” disse in falsetto. Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia e digrignò i denti.

“Posso anche esserci caduto come un fesso all’inizio, ma ormai è ovvio” ringhiò. I suoi occhi si abituarono al buio e vide gli occhi gelidi dell’altra fissarlo.

“Sono stufo di essere preso per idiota” sibilò. La donna scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con la mano. La sua risata risuonò nella prigione.

“Io so chi sei” disse Vegeta, alzando la voce in modo da coprire la risata di lei.

 


	37. Cap.37 MirrorBulma

Cap.37 MirrorBulma  
  
  


“Hai evocato troppi riflessi. Ognuno di essi sembrava l’originale, tranne per alcuni dettagli. Perciò anche tu devi essere uno di loro” ringhiò il Briefs.

“Finalmente lo hai capito, scimmione” sibilò la donna. Una vena pulsò sulla fronte di Vegeta.

“Hai lasciato troppi indizi. Hai utilizzato troppi specchi, sì, decisamente troppi”. Sancì il principe. Le iridi gelide della donna brillarono di luce azzurrina.

“Lourth vuole conoscere i vostri punti deboli, perciò mi ha evocato dall’universo degli specchi. Lì i buoni sono malvagi e i malvagi sono anche peggio” sibilò. Vegeta ghignò e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, mentre dal marchingegno partivano scariche elettriche. La coda gli doleva e i muscoli del suo corpo erano rigidi.

“E pensi che i miei punti deboli te li dirò di mia spontanea volontà?” chiese. La donna sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Esattamente” sibilò.

Vegeta rabbrividì, mentre la donna avanzava, fino a metterglisi di fronte.

\- Ho un insano desiderio di scappare – pensò il principe dei saiyan, mentre una goccia di sudore gli solcava la fronte spaziosa. Mirror Bulma sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra rosse.

“Tu e tua moglie siete  _legati_ , vero? Vi siete congiunti nel modo saiyan?” chiese. Vegeta guardò l’azzurra davanti a lui.

“E questo cosa c’entra?” ringhiò.

“Io sono Bulma, anche se dell’universo Mirror. Questo il legame non lo sa, per lui sono Bulma e basta” sussurrò. La donna gli accarezzò la guancia con le dita gelide e affusolate, Vegeta rabbrividì.

Vegeta piegò di lato il capo e cercò di chiuderle le dita tra mento e spalla. La donna ritirò la mano di scatto.

\- … Sono fregato … - pensò Vegeta. Mirror Bulma appoggiò la sua fronte gelida contro quella di lui e attivò il legame.

_ Vegeta appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro, sentendolo gelido a contatto con la pelle. _

_ “Su questo maledetto sasso persino l’inverno è schifoso” sibilò. Sentì un prurito al moncherino della coda, digrignò i denti fino a sentire la gengive pulsare. Strinse i pugni, coperti dai guanti candidi ed espirò rumorosamente dal naso. Il suo fiato appannò il vetro della finestra. _

_ “Tsk, vedrai che ti batterò, Kakaroth. E me ne andrò da qui” ringhiò. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e curvò di più la schiena, sfregando la pelle contro il vetro. _

_ “Pensi ancora a sconfiggere Goku?” chiese una voce femminile alle sue spalle. Si staccò dal vetro e si voltò, guardando la giovane. _

_ “Impicciati degli affari tuoi, gallina” sibilò. Il viso di Bulma divenne vermiglio. _

_ “Mi dispiace sua  **altezza** , ma non riuscirà mai a sconfiggerlo” ringhiò la scienziata. Vegeta ghignò e piegò il capo. _

_ “E tu te ne intendi di potenza, vero? Visto che consideri un combattente il citrullo con cui esci” sibilò. Bulma si tolse la scarpa e gliela lanciò contro, questa rimbalzò sui muscoli prominenti del saiyan. Vegeta gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. Bulma sorrise e gli lanciò anche l’altra scarpa. _

_ “Idiota” borbottò. _

“No. Sono altri i ricordi che mi interessano … i vostri punti deboli” sussurrò il riflesso. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi color ghiaccio rimandarono le luci dell’arcobaleno, rassomigliando a dei frammenti di vetro.

_ "Anni fa sconfissi una creatura identica a Freezer. Si comportava come lui e sembrava lui" spiegò il Briefs. _

_ "Ed allora?" chiese Elly. Vegeta sorseggiò la lattina di birra e aggrottò la fronte. La giovane si sporse in avanti e prese un bicchiere di vetro grande due mani, colmo di the gelido. _

_ "Solo che non poteva esserlo. Freezer si sarebbe ripresentato solo anni dopo per avere la sua vendetta" ribatté il Briefs. La bionda lo osservò bere e inarcò un sopracciglio biondo. _

_ "Pensi fosse il primissimo prototipo di Devil?" domandò. Vegeta annuì e incassò il capo tra le spalle. _

_ "Ancora del tutto similare al padre. Prima ancora che venissero fatti i Devil non riusciti che abbiamo combattuto" sussurrò roco. Elly si alzò in piedi e strinse i pugni. _

_ "E quando lo hai incontrato?!" chiese alzando la voce. Il principe dei saiyan si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia di metallo e allungò le gambe. _

_ "Molti anni prima che tu nascessi, ma la profezia era già nota" spiegò. Finì di sorseggiare il contenuto della lattina e la appallottolò. _

_ "Però sapeva troppo di Freezer. E sapeva troppo della distruzione di Vegeta-sei" mormorò roco. Elly annuì. _

_ "Tu pensi ci sia un mistero dietro, vero?" chiese. Le iridi di Vegeta divennero liquide. _

_ "Freezer a sua volta sapeva troppo di me, di Goku e persino di Bulma e Gohan. Io penso che qualcuno lo abbia sempre caricato contro i saiyan. Io credo che siamo in mezzo a una partita più grande. Qualcosa in cui persino Lourth, è solo una pedina" mormorò. _

\- Non è il ricordo che mi interessa. Voglio sapere come si sconfiggono i suoi compagni. Però in fondo mi incuriosisce frugare nei suoi pensieri - pensò il riflesso.

_ “Lo sai che ho chiamato Freezer energumeno quando l’ho incontrato?” chiese Bulma. Si sporse in avanti e appoggiò una pezza umida sulla fronte del marito. _

_ “Tu vuoi morire” brontolò. L’azzurra sorrise e gli rimboccò le coperte. _

_ “Sono sopravvissuta al dio della Distruzione. Era ovvio che sarei sopravvissuta anche al tiranno dell’universo” ribatté. Vegeta tossì ripetutamente e ansimò, stringendo gli occhi. _

_ “Piuttosto, è strano che il viaggio temporale abbia avuto effetti solo su di te” mormorò. Strinse le labbra e le iridi azzurre divennero liquide. _

_ “Te l’ho già spiegato, evidentemente ero l’unico, oltre Freezer, a essere sopravvissuto a quell’esplosione catastrofica” biascicò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati. Bulma mise una mano nella bacinella sul comodino e sospirò. _

_ \- L’acqua si è riscaldata – pensò. _

_ “Ringraziamo che questa volta non si siano create altre linee temporali com’era successo con Mirai Trunks” si lamentò. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la porta. Vegeta la guardò uscire e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Boccheggiò quando la porta si chiuse dietro la scienziata. Rabbrividì sotto le coperte e assottigliò gli occhi. Avvertì risuonare la risata di Freezer e vide le pareti chiudersi su di lui. Digrignò i denti, stringendo gli occhi. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte. _

“Sei claustrofobico” sibilò MirrorBulma.

\- Ci sono quasi, ora non potrai più utilizzare la forza della tua mente per tenermi lontana dal tuo punto debole – pensò. Vegeta si dimenò, le ferite sui suoi polsi e sulle sue caviglie si fecero più profondi facendo colare sangue lungo i quadrati di pietra.

“Paura principe dei miei stivali? Lo sai che così ti rendi solo ridicolo?” chiese la donna, attivando un altro ricordo.

_ “Cosa ti avevo detto Vegeta? Su quel pianeta non c’erano angeli. La tua amichetta d’infanzia mentiva” sussurrò Freezer. Il principe dei saiyan si strinse le caviglie e sentì gli occhi pizzicargli. _

_ “Avresti dovuto obbedire e uccidere tutti, anche i bambini. Anche le bambine che ti sembravano angeli solo perché avevano i capelli color cielo” sibilò il tiranno. Le sbarre della prigione premevano contro le braccia del bambino, la cui fronte sfiorava contro il soffitto. Freezer camminava intorno la gabbia, facendo sbattere la lunga coda contro le sbarre metalliche. _

_ “Ora starai lì un’altra settimana senza mangiare e senza bere. Così imparerai a essere fedele. A non disobbedire più” mormorò Freezer. Il principe dei saiyan strinse gli occhi, il mento gli sfregava contro le ginocchia. Le pareti lo premevano e le gambe gli spingevano contro il petto, facendolo ansimare. _

“Decisamente sei claustrofobico e sciocco” sibilò la falsa Bulma.

Il corpo di Vegeta era inerte, la sua bocca socchiusa, il capo gli ricadeva in avanti e i suoi occhi neri erano diventati grigi. Mirror si staccò dalla sua fronte e indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

“Domani vedremo di scoprire i punti deboli degli altri. Non voglio certo friggere il tuo bel cervello pieno d’informazioni” sibilò, raggiungendo la porta.

  
  



	38. Cap.38 The true

Cap.38 The true  


Goku si mise a correre, su un pavimento a specchio rosso erano stesi Bulma e Yamcha. Il guerriero aveva un bavaglio in bocca, una serie di cinghie di metallo lo avvolgevano stretto, mani e piedi erano tenuti fermi da delle catene con anelli spessi di un dito di acciaio. La sua fronte era cinta da una tiara d’oro su cui si accendevano una serie di luci ed emanava scintille. L’azzurra si dimenò strisciando sul pavimento, vedendo Goku. Le sue gambe e le sue braccia erano immobilizzate da delle corde. Goku raggiunse l’azzurro, iniziando a slegarla. Yamcha gemette, alzando e abbassando la testa e mugolò ripetutamente. Il Son finì di liberare la Briefs e la fece alzare in piedi, abbracciandola.

“Lo sapevo che c’era il trucco, conosco la mia amica dal nome strano” sussurrò. Bulma si staccò da lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Lo ripeterò sempre, non è che Goku sia un nome più comune” borbottò. Si massaggiò le abrasioni sul braccio destro e si guardò intorno.

“Dove si trova quella pazza che è convinta di assomigliarmi? Come se io possa avere tutte quelle rughe” ringhiò. Yamcha lanciò un gemito e Goku ridacchiò, si grattò la testa e gli si avvicinò.

“Urca, mi stavo dimenticando di liberarti” ammise. La scienziata sbatté un paio di volte il piede per terra, la sua figura si rifletteva vermiglia sul pavimento.

“Da quello che ho compreso, il cristallo che mi è apparso davanti, mi ha imprigionato in quest’altra dimensione” spiegò. Goku tolse la tiara dalla fronte di Yamcha, la gettò a terra e la pestò sotto il piede. Il terrestre spezzo le catene e si sfilò il bavaglio.

“Anche io sono stato rapito da uno con il mio aspetto” spiegò. Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Vi ha rapito un cristallo, quindi?” chiese. Socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Se becco quella brutta copia di quest’altra dimensione, le cambio i connotati!” sbraitò Bulma con voce stridula. Yamcha si tappò le orecchie, mentre Goku stringeva gli occhi.

 “Certo! L’edificio è a forma di L! E’ stato Lourth!” gridò, sbattendosi il palmo di una mano sulla fronte. Yamcha guardò Goku mettersi a correre superandoli, percorrendo la sala dal pavimento vermiglio fino a una porta a vetri, circondata da stalattiti di ghiaccio.

“Dove stai andando?!” gli chiese Bulma, correndogli dietro.

“Dagli specchi uscivano i mostri e noi ci siamo entrati, quindi Vegeta è prigioniero di quei pezzi di vetro che sembrano persone!” spiegò l’eroe della Terra.

 “Si può sapere che stai combinando, amico mio? Non è che hai provato a mangiare qualche funghetto sulla strada?” domandò Yamcha.

“Lo sapevo che era un mondo alternativo! Però non immaginavo fossero specchi!” disse Bulma. Goku aprì la porta attraversandola, seguito da Bulma. Yamcha si grattò la fronte e sospirò.

“Viaggi nel tempo e divinità aliene non bastavano” si lamentò. Si voltò e attraversò lo specchio, atterrando nell’ultima stanza dell’edificio a L.

“Bene e da qui come me ne vado?” si chiese.


	39. Cap.39 DemonDende Gigante

Cap.39 DemonDende Gigante

Frammenti delle pareti in legno, i cocci di vari oggetti e schegge di vetro erano sparpagliati tutt’intorno. Sui resti delle abitazioni c’erano delle profonde impronte di piedi.

“Ci mancava diventasse gigantesco!” gridò Bra, era aquattata e nascosta dietro I resti di un armadio spezzato a metà.

La bocca di Dende si aprì in un sorriso costellato da una serie di denti affilati. Marron rabbrividì, aumentando la propria aura.

“Quelli non li ricordavo” biascicò.

Pan osservò i suoi occhi ingialliti fuori dalle orbite e sudò freddo.

“Pochissimi namecciani hanno il potere di diventare così grossi”. Sì ricordò. Strinse i pugni, digrignò i denti. La risata demoniaca del Supremo risuonò tutt’intorno. Videl socchiuse un occhio, gemendo e mise a fuoco la figura di Dende. Deglutì, guardando la gigantesca coda del demone saettare a destra e a sinistra.

Bra lanciò un'occhiata a Elly che osservava Dende ad occhi socchiusi. L’aura di Elly sollevava banchi di polvere da terra in vortici e la luce d'oro che la circondava faceva brillare ulteriormente i tre sottili ciuffi davanti la fronte. Si girò verso Bra, che si era raddrizzata indietreggiando.

"Avevi ragione, ci serve una tattica. Pan e Marron devono distrarlo, io e te lo attaccheremo con tutta la forza che abbiamo. Tutto chiaro?" domandò con tono di commando.

La principessa dei saiyan annuì con decision, si voltò verso Pan.

“Pan, Marron, attaccatelo! Forza ragazze, dateci dentro!” gridò. L’adrenalina le pompava i muscoli e sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Una vena le pulsava sulla fronte

Pan e Marron annuirono e partirono all'attacco, urlando. Pan attaccò Dende da destra e Marron insistette sulla sinistra. Dende fece ruotare lo sguardo dalla nipote di Goku alla figlia di Crilin e ridacchiò, spalancando le braccia. Dalle mani possenti e squamate fece partire dei titanic ki-blast d’oro.

"Sta' attenta, Marron!" la mise in guardia Pan. Entrambe riuscirono a schivare l'attacco.

, ma si resero conto che era troppo tardi per capire che Dende aveva teso loro una trappola. Dopo aver distratto le ragazze facendo loro schivare i colpi, si gettò ringhiando su

Marron sentì il verso sguaiato del giovane Supremo nelle orecchie.

-  _Oddio_  no! -. Si paralizzò, il battito cardiaco sregolato e gli occhi bianchi e sgranati, un potente schiaffo la raggiunse al viso scagliandola per terra priva di forze. Elly incrociò le braccia al petto e ringhiò.

_\- Accidenti, la situazione si sta mettendo anche peggio di quanto immaginassi -._

"Perché non hai fatto niente per salvarla?! Pensavo che avremmo attaccato insieme appena lo avessero distratto“ strillò Bra contro la saiyan. Elly la guardò, continuando a tenere Pan sott’occhio. Quest’ultima gridava, continuando a scansare i colpi del mostro, raggiungendolo alle gambe con una serie di calci.

\- E’ degna nipote di suo nonno – pensò.

"Questa è una battaglia, Bra. Significa che ciascuno deve combattere e dare il massimo, da solo" la rimproverò Elyanor.

L'azzurra ringhiò mostrando I denti e fece per spiccare il volo, ma Elly la fermò.

"Resta ferma dove sei! Pan può tenerlo occupato ancora per qualche minuto, è assolutamente necessario che Dende si stanchi"  gridò.

Bra socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise e li sgranò nuovamente.

" _Ma_  certo! Grosso com'è, faticherà di certo a star dietro a Pan" sibilò.

Elly annuì.

"Proprio così".

Bra osservò la velocità di Pan, la migliore amica saettava attorno al mostro. Bra cercò di regolare il respiro, le mani le tremavano e una goccia di sudore le scivolò lungo la tempia. Elly passò lo sguardo da Pan a Dende, dal namecciano alla figlia di Gohan. Teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto e stave raccogliendo le energie. Si girò verso Bra, le iridi azzurre della figlia di Vegeta erano tempestate da riflessi verde-acqua.

“Bra, concentrati. Raccogli tutta la forza che hai. Non possiamo permetterci di sbagliare” ordinò.

“Io non prendo ordini da te” sibilò Bra. Digrignò I denti ed iniziò a caricare a sua volta l’aura.

 


	40. Cap.40 Mente violata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Tempesta di Simona Bencini.

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.40  
Mente violata</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
strinse gli occhi, una ruga era  
comparsa al centro delle sua fronte. Un ticchettio di gocce si ripeteva  
ritmicamente e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, ogni volta che il rumore  
si  
ripresentava una venuzza grande quanto l&rsquounghia di un pollice  
pulsava sulla  
tempia del principe dei saiyan.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Un  
tintinnio si ripeteva regolarmente, gli  
occhi dalle iridi rosse di Freezer brillavano nel buio e si sentivano  
dei passi  
oltre la porta, cadenzati, continui ed altri strascicati.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
rabbrivid&igrave, strinse gli occhi e  
deglut&igrave a vuoto. Intravedeva sagome oscure su sfondo nero  
davanti a s&eacute e le  
proprie iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
Quanto tempo &egrave passato dall&rsquoultima volta  
che &egrave venuto il riflesso di Bulma? Probabilmente in questa  
dimensione nemmeno  
scorre come nel nostro mondo. Non ha importanza, ho studiato una  
tecnica. Far&ograve  
il vuoto in mente e non riuscirà a ottenere niente di utile  
da me &ndash riflett&eacute.  
Odore di bruciato e umidità gli pungevano le narici, la coda  
era circondata da  
scariche elettriche prodotte dal macchinario e sentiva qualcosa  
premergli  
contro il petto. Il battito cardiaco del principe era irregolare e  
vedeva le  
pareti avvicinarsi, i suoi muscoli erano rilassati, ma le sue vene  
erano gonfie  
e pompavano adrenalina.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
Devo scappare da questo falso, se voglio  
trovare la vera Bulma &ndash riflett&eacute.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoDonna,  
maledizione, dove sei? Se questa  
pazza ti ha torto solo un capello, subirà la mia  
ira&rdquo ringhi&ograve a bassa voce.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">***************</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Goku  
colp&igrave ripetutamente la barriera  
invisibile davanti a s&eacute, digrign&ograve i denti  
tirandole una serie di pugni con  
entrambe le mani. La raggiunse con delle testate e delle ginocchiate.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoBulma!&rdquo  
grid&ograve. L&rsquoazzurra dall&rsquoaltra parte  
della barriera vi appoggi&ograve le mani sopra, guardando  
l&rsquoamico d&rsquoinfanzia negli  
occhi.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
riesci proprio a passarla?&rdquo domand&ograve.  
Il Son neg&ograve con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche nere  
a cespuglio.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAllora  
non &egrave questione di potenza.  
Evidentemente l&rsquoha creata il mio riflesso e fa passare solo  
me, scambiandomi  
per lei&rdquo sussurr&ograve la Briefs. Goku  
digrign&ograve i denti, abbass&ograve lo sguardo e si  
osserv&ograve gli stivaletti.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoUrca,  
allora devi andare tu. Fai scappare  
Vegeta e raggiungetemi subito&rdquo disse. Bulma  
impallid&igrave e socchiuse le labbra,  
mettendo le mani sui fianchi.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoInsensibile!  
Tu e Yamcha mi avete  
serenamente lasciato da sola in covo nemico&rdquo  
ringhi&ograve. Goku la guard&ograve negli  
occhi e le sorrise.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoDa  
bambino mi dissi che eri partita per  
quell&rsquoavventuroso viaggio, solo per trovare il tuo principe.  
Vai a salvartelo,  
allora&rdquo sussurr&ograve. Bulma avvamp&ograve,  
sorrise e scosse il capo.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAttento,  
potrei credere che stai  
crescendo, scimmietta&rdquo ribatt&eacute.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp******</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoCome  
va la tua claustrofobia? Ti manca  
l&rsquoaria? E le tue forze? Non vedi come stai rimanendo  
chiuso?&rdquo chiese  
MirrorBulma. Vegeta assottigli&ograve gli occhi e  
schiocc&ograve la lingua sul palato, le  
ferite sui suoi arti pulsavano ritmicamente.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTutto  
qui quello che sai fare? Pensavo  
che avresti rimpicciolito la cella, come minimo&rdquo  
ribatt&eacute gelido. Il riflesso  
ridacchi&ograve, mostrando i denti candidi, socchiudendo le labbra  
rosse. Stringeva  
al petto una scatola di legno e stava tra la porta della cella e il  
principe  
dei saiyan.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPer  
stare scomoda? Assolutamente no. Ho  
una sorpresa pi&ugrave accurata&rdquo ribatt&eacute.  
Vegeta inarc&ograve un sopracciglio e vide la  
donna aprire la scatola di legno, impallid&igrave lasciandosi  
sfuggire un gemito  
vedendo che ne strisciava fuori un serpente dalla pelle luminosa.  
L&rsquoessere le  
strisci&ograve lungo il corpo niveo, prosegu&igrave sul  
pavimento ed inizi&ograve a risalire  
lungo il piede e la gamba del principe dei saiyan.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoVia!  
Pussa via orrore &hellip via! Richiama  
questa oscenità, pazza malata!&rdquo sbrait&ograve  
Vegeta, la sua pelle divenne bluastra  
con punti verdastri. La donna ridacchi&ograve e pieg&ograve  
il capo di lato, facendo  
ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu. Il saiyan si dimen&ograve,  
facendo tintinnare le  
catene e fu raggiunto da una scossa elettrica pi&ugrave forte, il  
suo corpo fu colto  
da uno spasmo e si abbandon&ograve lungo la parete di pietra.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoForse  
non lo diresti, perch&eacute &egrave cucciola,  
ma &egrave un incrocio tra un anaconda e una vipera aliena.  
Abbiamo molti anni  
davanti a noi, per crescerla insieme. Probabilmente Lourth mi  
permetterà di  
tenerti, se uccido tutti i miei amichetti&rdquo  
sussurr&ograve. Socchiuse gli occhi e un&igrave  
le mani.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoCerto,  
se vuoi rendo anche pi&ugrave&nbsp<i>intima&nbsp</i>la  
cella&rdquo sussurr&ograve seducente. Vegeta  
ansim&ograve, osservando il muso del serpente  
ondeggiare davanti al suo.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoChe  
&hellip combini?&rdquo farfugli&ograve, guardando le  
fauci spalancate della bestia da cui colava saliva. Il rettile gli si  
attorcigli&ograve intorno al petto e avvicin&ograve di  
pi&ugrave il capo a quello dei saiyan.  
Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si dondol&ograve  
avanti e indietro,  
sbattendo la creatura contro la parete. La bestia affond&ograve le  
sue zanne lattee,  
aguzze e ricurve nel collo del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta  
ulul&ograve di dolore,  
sentendo la ferita bruciare e qualcosa di denso penetrare dentro di lui  
dai  
denti della bestia. I suoi arti furono scossi da spasmi, il suo corpo  
s&rsquoirrigid&igrave e la testa gli scatt&ograve  
all&rsquoindietro, rimase con la bocca aperta e gli  
occhi sgranati. MirrorBulma gli accarezz&ograve il ventre e  
ghign&ograve, sentendo i  
muscoli tesi e la pelle gelida.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLa  
tua volontà verrà meno e mi dirai  
tutto quello che voglio sapere. Vero?&rdquo domand&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoS&hellip  
s&igrave&rdquo farfugli&ograve Vegeta. I suoi occhi  
divennero bianchi, boccheggi&ograve e la vista gli si  
oscur&ograve. MirrorBulma prese il  
viso di Vegeta con entrambe le mani, premendogli contro le guance e lo  
guard&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoVediamo  
Vegeta, inizia con il farmi  
vedere la debolezza della saiyan che sola ha sconfitto Devil&rdquo  
mormor&ograve il  
riflesso. Appoggi&ograve la fronte su quella di Vegeta, attivando  
il legame.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">La  
porta della palestra si apr&igrave e Vegeta si volt&ograve,  
vedendo sua figlia Bra entrare  
nella stanza, teneva i denti e I pugni stretti. Elly smise di colpire  
Gohan e  
si volt&ograve, vedendo l&rsquoazzurra avanzare verso di lei  
con il capo chino e gli occhi  
socchiusi. Il Son deglut&igrave guardando la principessa dei  
saiyan avanzare piegata  
in avanti, digrignando I denti, con l&rsquoaura al massimo.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoChe  
sta succedendo?&rdquo chiese Gohan. Bra si deterse le labbra con  
la lingua, le sue  
guance erano arrossate ed ondeggiava. Vegeta impallid&igrave  
sentendo odore di alcool  
pungergli le narici.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoHai  
bevuto?&rdquo ringhi&ograve.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoVoi  
non immischiatevi!&rdquo sbrait&ograve Bra, raggiungendo Elly.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquo  
Sei una stupida! Goten &egrave morto per colpa tua! &ldquo le  
grid&ograve contro. La raggiunse con  
un calcio in volo alla testa, facendola finire a faccia in  
gi&ugrave sul pavimento.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoBra  
sei impazzita?!&rdquo grid&ograve Gohan. Elly alz&ograve  
il braccio, mostrandogli la mano, si  
mise in ginocchio e neg&ograve con la testa.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAspetta&rdquo  
mormor&ograve la bionda. Vegeta incroci&ograve le braccia e  
si appoggi&ograve contro la parete,  
curvando la schiena.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Io  
ti odio, hai capito?! Ti odio!" grid&ograve Bra, la sua gola era  
graffiata e I  
suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime.&nbspElly si rialz&ograve  
in piedi, sul volto le  
era comparso un livido e il labbro le si era spaccato, gocciolando  
sangue.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Sta'  
zitta" ribatt&eacute.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Bra  
avanz&ograve verso di lei, gli occhi sgranati emanavano fiamme, le  
diede uno  
spintone, rischiando di cadere in avanti. I muscoli le pulsavano e le  
gambe le  
cedevano, il corpo di Elly era solido, massiccio e i suoi piedi  
piantati per  
terra. Ritent&ograve a farla cadere spingendola  
all&rsquoaltezza della schiena.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Non  
dirmi di stare zitta, idiota! Guarda cos'hai combinato! Sarebbero morti  
tutti  
per colpa tua!".</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
avenz&ograve di un paio di passi, raggiungendo la figlia. Bra  
cerc&ograve di tirare uno  
schiaffo alla bionda e il padre le ferm&ograve la mano.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLei  
&egrave il motivo per cui siamo vivi, questa volta nemmeno  
Kakaroth ce l&rsquoavrebbe  
fatta. Non darle colpe non sue&rdquo ribatt&eacute gelido.  
Bra si divincol&ograve e raggiunse il  
padre con una serie di calci all&rsquoaltezza del petto,  
lasciandogli dei lividi.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIo  
non voglio essere seconda a una che si &egrave fatta ingannare  
come una sciocca! Ha  
permesso che Devil facesse a pezzi Goten!&rdquo sbrait&ograve  
Bra. I suoi occhi erano  
arrossati e i capelli azzurri le ricadevano arruffati davanti al viso.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
fare la ragazzina. Non hai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di partecipare  
alla  
battaglia&rdquo ribatt&eacute gelido Vegeta. Gohan  
rabbrivid&igrave e si port&ograve la mano alla  
bocca. Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Bra che singhiozz&ograve  
ripetutamente, fu  
colta dal singhiozzo e i suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLo  
so che Goten &egrave morto per colpa mia!&rdquo  
grid&ograve Elly. Alcune lacrime le rigarono le  
guance gelide, se le pul&igrave con il dorso della mano insieme al  
sangue che colava  
dal labbro.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPer&ograve  
lui tornerà! Junior no!&rdquo grid&ograve la  
bionda. Bra si divincol&ograve liberandosi dalla  
stretta del padre e si trasform&ograve in supersaiyan di secondo  
livello, voltandosi  
verso Elly.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAllora,  
la prossima volta, sar&ograve al tuo fianco. Al primo cenno di  
sacrificare qualcuno,  
ti staccher&ograve la testa!&rdquo promise.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoOra  
calmatevi!&rdquo grid&ograve Gohan. Vegeta raggiunse Elly e  
la guard&ograve in viso, la pelle  
della giovane era pallida.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLa  
morte di Junior non &egrave stata colpa tua&rdquo  
sussurr&ograve con voce inudibile. Elly lo  
spinton&ograve.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPensa  
a badare a tua figlia, piuttosto&rdquo sibil&ograve.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&nbsp</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoSenso  
di colpa, la  
paura di non riuscire a salvare gli altri la immobilizza. Perfetto,  
grazie per  
l&rsquoaiuto&rdquo mormor&ograve MirrorBulma.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	41. Cap.41 Dende viene sconfitto

Cap.41 Dende viene sconfitto  
  


"Bra! Tieniti pronta! Vado avanti io, tu coprimi!" gridò la perenne super saiyan. Bra annuì, i muscoli del suo corpo si erano gonfiati.

"Vai!" gridò Elly. Si accucciò su se stessa caricando potenza nelle gambe, si diede lo slancio partendo con un boato, creando un cratere dietro di sé. Raggiunse il viso di Dende, colpendolo con un’onda alla fronte gigantesca.

-  _È potente_ ,  _ma possiamo farcela anche io e Bra senza problemi -_ si disse.

Pan si voltò verso Elly.

"Elly, finalmente sei…". Iniziò, fu raggiunta da uno schiaffo della mano di Dende che la scaraventò a terra, perdendo I sensi.

"Accidenti,  _Paaaaaan_!" ululò Bra, spalancando la bocca con il viso arrossato.

"Non distrarti anche tu, Bra! Attaccalo con tutte le tue forze non appena sarà indebolito!" le intimò Elly. Bra strinse i pugni e si concentrò, schivando la coda della creatura. Elly caricò l'aura e scaricò su Dende una serie di pugni e di calci inarrestabili, il demone-supremo li incassò indietreggiando e grugnì, dimenando la testa.

"SONO QUI PER PRENDERTI, ELLY!!" tuonò, facendo tremare il suolo. La ragazza sgranò gli occhi ed indietreggiò.

 _\- Come conosce il mio nome?!_ – si chiese.

Dende piegò all’indietro la testa e urlò, alzando le braccia con i pugni chiusi. Elly gli affondò un pugno nello stomaco volando con la supervelocità, facendolo piegare in due. Il Supremo la raggiunse con un colpo di coda, facendola volare all’indietro, la saiyan girò su se stessa rimanendo in aria e fu colta da un capogiro. Bra lo afferrò per un’antenna gigante, strattonandolo. Il gigante ruggì voltandosi, Elly si raddrizzò e volò nuovamente dal nemico, colpendolo al collo con una serie di calci.

"Bra! Carica uno dei colpi di tuo padre e colpiscilo! Muoviti!" intimò.

“Se glielo dici, se lo aspetterà!” si lamentò Bra, schivando una gomitata della creatura. Scattò con la supervelocità, nascondendosi dietro delle macerie e caricò un Final Flash. Elly afferrò entrambe le antenne del Supremo e le strattonò, le vene pulsavano in rilievo sulle sue braccia e sulle mani, sotto I guanti a mezze dita.

 _\- Coraggio, principessa dei saiyan, mostrami di cosa sei capace -_  pensò. Bra fu scossa dalla violenta energia che fluì dale sue mani, trasformandosi in un fascio di luce. L’attacco energetico colpì il Supremo in petto. Elly lasciò la presa sulle antenne e si scansò, strinse gli occhi abbagliata. L’onda esplose sul corpo del grosso demone che ululò di dolore, indietreggiò e cadde a terra con un tonfo. Bra socchiuse gli occhi, la nube di fumo che aveva avvolto il mostro si dissipò. Bra cadde in ginocchio per terra, boccheggiò e si sdraiò a faccia in su ansimando.

Elly la raggiunse e si chinò su di lei.

"Sei già stanca?"  chiese.

Bra grugnì.

"Dovrai abituarti a molto peggio, se hai intenzione di proteggere il pianeta". La punzecchiò Elly. Entrambe le guerriere erano trasformare in supersaiyan di secondo livello. Elly si raddrizzò, incrociò le braccia sul petto e si voltò a guardare il demone, inerte a terra.

Bra si voltò, vedendo Pan che mugolava, socchiudendo gli occhi. La Son si mise in ginocchio, gattonando verso Videl, la madre era incosciente per terra.

Marron riaprì gli occhi, gemette di dolore piegandosi su se stessa e si premette le tempie. Si rotolò avvertendo delle fitte all’addome. Alzò il capo, intravide sfocata la figura del Supremo, la cui stazza si stava rimpicciolendo. Urlò, guardando il nemico alzare il capo. Bra si voltò verso di lei, seguì il suo sguardo fino a Dende e impallidì.

"Cosa?! Ma… ma l'ho colpito in pieno!" strillò. Elly le porse la mano e Bra la afferrò.

“Non sono avversari degni, se cadono al primo colpo” disse, aiutando la figlia di Vegeta a rialzarsi. Si voltò, prese la rincorsa e spiccò il volo, colpendo il nemico con un calcio al viso, facendolo cadere esanime sul terreno, sollevando un polverone.

"Questo è per aver disturbato i nostri allenamenti" ringhiò. Pan guardò la coda del nemico scomparire e una nuvola near alzarsi dal Supremo. Strinse a sè la madre Videl e sorrise.

“La malvagità lo sta lasciando” mormorò.

“Me ne occupo io! Mio padre viene da un tempio, lo so fare!” gridò Marron, correndo dietro alla nuvola nera.

Elly la seguì con lo sguardo, si girò e vide che Bra le andava incontro.

"Sei stata molto brava. Davvero" si complimentò. Bra sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Elly le porse la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

"A… anche tu lo sei stata" borbottò, rimettendosi in piedi. Elly le sorrise, le diede una pacca sulla spalla e si ritrasformò. Bra si ritrasformò a sua volta, mentre Marron iniziò a recitare una formula. Il suo salmodiare risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Dopo tutto questo, l’esame di ammissione all’università sarà una paseggiata” sussurrò Elly. Bra ridacchiò ed annuì.

  



	42. Cap.42 Goku e Vegeta si rincontrano

Cap.42 Goku e Vegeta si rincontrano  


La porta socchiusa della cella si aprì e Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, sollevandoli. Rabbrividì vedendo una figura femminile avanzare nell’ombra.

“Sono io, sono Bulma” disse la donna. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, lasciando ricadere in avanti la testa.

“Fai quello che devi fare, poi lasciami in pace” mormorò con voce roca. La donna si mordicchiò il labbro e si avvicinò ancora, mettendoglisi davanti. Lo guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano grigiastre e liquide.

“No, tesoro. Sono io, quella vera” ribatté la Briefs. Strinse le mani al petto ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Ti sembro un riflesso?” chiese. Vegeta si deterse le labbra, sentiva i muscoli del suo corpo bruciare.

“Ti è morto il serpentello, che hai bisogno di un altro trucco?” domandò. Bulma si nascose il viso tra le mani e scoppiò a piangere, le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra.

“Bulma” bisbigliò. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Sei viva, amore mio. Viva! – festeggiò mentalmente.

“Ti credo. Solo quell’oca di mia moglie, scoppierebbe a piangere in un covo nemico, con il rischio di farci ammazzare” la punzecchiò. Bulma sporse il labbro inferiore e gli tirò qualche colpo sul petto, facendolo tossire. La Briefs inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò le catene ai polsi.

“Ti ho visto cose peggiori addosso, come ti hanno ridotto così male?” chiese. Vegeta sollevò la coda, facendo venire il macchinario che mandò un paio di scosse elettriche facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore. Bulma assottigliò gli occhi e prese una capsula oplà dalla tasca.

“Forse è meglio che, appena libero, ti vesti” ringhiò.

\- Si è ricordata adesso di essere gelosa? Va a capire le donne – pensò il Briefs. Bulma osservò il macchinario che gli teneva imprigionata la coda.

“Vegeta, so che non è una bella notizia, ma non ho gli strumenti per rimuoverlo” sussurrò. Vegeta grugnì, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Quel riflesso figlio di putt …”. Iniziò a bofonchiare e si morse la lingua interrompendosi. La moglie lo guardo e si massaggiò il mento.

“Vuoi che ti aiuti a scendere?” chiese. Una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla fronte del principe e la donna arrossì. Si tolse dalla tasca un temperino laser, tagliando le corde.

“Fortunatamente in questo castello c’era un laboratorio. Prima di venire qui, sono passata lì. La passwoard era ovvia, in fondo sono sempre io. Era Trunks, deve esserci un qualche MirrorVegeta allora”. Iniziò a parlare la donna. Vegeta cadde in ginocchio e si abbandonò all’indietro, appoggiandosi alla parete di pietra.

“Un MirrorVegeta cornuto, quella se la fa con MirrorYamcha” brontolò. Si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano.

“In ogni caso è meglio andarcene. Se il palazzo è così immenso, potrebbero esserci altri custodi specchi” ringhiò, rendendo la voce più chiara e il tono più alto. Camminò verso la porta e la attraversò, seguito da Bulma.

La donna si mise sulle spalle di Vegeta, gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia e gli cinse il collo con le braccia. Il principe dei saiyan rischiò di cadere, si raddrizzò e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella pelle.

“Ti devo anche portare io?” si lamentò. Passò oltre un androne di scale di pietra, raggiunse una finestra e salì sul davanzale.

“Io a piedi, non ce la faccio” borbottò la Briefs. Il principe dei saiyan spiccò il volo, tenendo l’aura azzerato.

“Ho una certa età ormai, mica come voi saiyan che sembrate non invecchiare mai. Finirà che mi verranno le vene varicose” si lamentò Bulma. Si strinse più forte al collo del marito e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- La barriera farà passare Vegeta. Lo specchio ha già dovuto fargliela passare quando l’ha portato dentro al palazzo – rifletté.

 

*******

 

Vegeta scese di quota vedendo Goku e gli atterrò davanti, finendo in ginocchio. Bulma scese dalle sue spalle e il Son, seduto con le gambe incrociate, saltò in piedi. Si sporse, porgendo la mano a Vegeta, quest’ultimo la scostò.

“Donna, vatti a riposare. Devo dire una cosa importante a Kakaroth” ordinò. L’azzurra guardò il viso pallido del marito ed annuì.

“Non ti affaticare e poi vieni a riposarti anche tu, ma soprattutto non sparire” si raccomandò, allontanandosi. Goku si sedette nuovamente ed indicò un fuoco alla sua sinistra.

“A quanto pare, questo è in tutto e per tutto un altro mondo. Ci sono persino gli alberi e ho potuto accendere un fuoco” spiegò. Vegeta si lasciò cadere a sua volta seduto.

“Le buone notizie finiscono qui” ribatté duro. Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori.

“Lo so, ci troviamo davanti uno specchio che prende ordini da Lourth” sussurrò. Vegeta s’indicò i segni violacei del morso sul collo. Goku impallidì e saltò all’indietro.

“Sei diventato un vampiro!” strepitò. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“No. Mi ha carpito una serie di punti deboli, con sicurezza uno mio e uno di Elly” ribatté. Il Son si voltò e allungò le mani verso il fuoco, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Se li ha detti a Lourth, siamo nei guai” sussurrò roco. Si mordicchiò un labbro e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vatti a riposare. Faccio un giro di ronda” si propose. Il Briefs si alzò in piedi, ondeggiando, raggiunse la moglie addormentata e ricadde su un fianco, privo di sensi.

 


	43. Cap.43 MirrorChichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Senza me ti pentirai.

Cap.43 MirrorChichi  


Alcune gocce di pioggia ticchettarono sul viso di Goku, un paio gelide gli scesero lungo la schiena e il Son rabbrividì, stringendo le braccia al petto.

“Sto morendo di fame. Pensare che potrei essere a casa con mia moglie …” sussurrò.

Passò tra due alberi, le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sul terreno rosso a specchio riflettente. Sentì dei passi e uno starnuto, si nascose dietro un albero, le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla corteccia e facevano frusciare le fronde, alcune foglie colme d’acqua si staccarono finendo a terra. L’eroe della Terra caricò un attacco energetico nella mano, facendo brillare di azzurro le dita. Uscì dal nascondiglio e abbassò il braccio vedendo una figura femminile avanzare verso di lui. I lunghi capelli neri, da cui scendevano lucenti gocce d’acqua, le scendevano lungo le spalle ed ondeggiavano ad ogni suo passo.

“Parlavi di me?” chiese la donna. Le gocce di pioggia le solcavano il viso rosato. La voce di Chichi risuonò tutt’intorno e la figura della fanciulla venne illuminata dal chiarore di un lampo.

“Chichi sei tu? Che ci fai qui?” chiese il saiyan con voce tremante. La donna si portò una mano alla bocca, coprendo le labbra rosate con indice e medio.

“Sono venuta perché oggi non hai preso la tua medicina” disse lei gentilmente. Alzò l’altra mano mostrando una siringa, al suo interno c’era una sostanza gialla luminescente. I muscoli di Goku s’irrigidirono e il battito cardiaco del Son accelerò.

“Tu sei MirrorChichi, vero?” chiese.

\- I suoi occhi … sono come mille lame nere, come diamanti oscuri andati in pezzi – pensò. La donna avanzò verso di lui, mentre Goku si raddrizzava i polsini umidi. La donna piegò di lato la testa e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, alcune gocce di pioggia si staccarono dalle sue ciglia.

“Non sarò la Chichi del tuo mondo, ma non per questo sono meno vera” ribatté.

\- Il suo sguardo sembra tagliarmi l’anima – si disse Goku. Piegò un ginocchio e allungò l’altra gamba, facendo degli esercizi di riscaldamento.

“Mi sono stancato di questi trucchetti” brontolò. Si rizzò, strinse i pugni e incrementò l’aura.

“Perché quello che importa sei sempre tu, vero? L’universo può anche esplodere, se tu devi divertirti a combattere contro demoni e dei. Però, se qualcuno chiede giustizia, allora ti annoi” ribatté la donna. Incrementò a sua volta l’aura, goccioline di pioggia si sollevarono da terra. Le figure dei due contendenti si riflettevano nel terreno a specchio rosso, solcato da strisce d’acqua.

“Ti lamenti di non essere a casa da tua moglie, ma quando mai ci sei voluto stare? Sei sempre a inseguire qualcosa per diventare più forte”. La voce dell’avversaria era gelida. Goku rabbrividì e scansò all’indietro quando lei cercò di raggiungerlo al viso con un calcio alto rotante.

“Se non fossi abbastanza forte, non potrei proteggere la mia figlia, i nostri figli, la piccola May” ribatté rendendo la voce più roca. Fissava gli occhi della nemica, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.

\- Sembrano buchi neri in cui mi vuole risucchiare con i sensi di colpa – soppesò.

“Figli? Gohan credevo considerasse Junior suo padre, a te non ti conosce affatto. E’ uno studioso a cui poco importa dei grandi eroi, se non sono in versione cartacea su un tomo di storia. Goten è convinto che suo fratello Gohan sia la sua figura paterna. Ogni volta che sei tornato da lui, lo hai solo ferito con la tua partenza successiva. Dovevi restarci con quel drago” sibilò Chichi. Goku si scansò a destra e a sinistra, evitando i colpi a mano aperta della nemica, ad ogni frase diventava più lento e gli si aprirono dei tagli sulle guance.

“Ho dovuto farlo, devo proteggere la Terra! Non importa quanto mi pesi, perché io stravedo per i miei figli” farfugliò. MirrorChichi poggiò le labbra sulla siringa, schioccandole un bacio.

“Vuoi scappare, non è vero? Fuggi dalla tua vita coniugale per non accettare la giusta rabbia di una donna abbandonata e frustrata. Se non vuoi chiamarmi Chichi, andrà bene Nemesi. E’ tempo della mia vendetta”. Goku avvertì la fitta all’altezza del cuore diventare più forte e si strinse la maglia con una mano, strizzando la stoffa impregnata d’acqua.

“Nemesi” ripeté Goku.

“Se non fossi resuscitato, pensavi davvero che in un giorno solo, tu avresti recuperato i sette anni persi nella vita di Goten? Sappi che quando te ne sei andato con il drago, a nessuno è importato. Tutti si aspettavano quel tuo gesto” disse gelida lo specchio. Il Son saltò, schivando la spazzata della donna. Intravide una porzione della gamba nuda di lei, lasciata scoperta dallo spacco della sua gonna e distolse lo sguardo.

“I miei figli hanno capito i miei motivi” mentì. MirrorChichi si rialzò in piedi e ridacchiò.

“Ho preferito la reincarnazione di Majinbu a voi? Perché sicuramente avranno compreso i motivi che ti hanno spinto ad andartene con Ub senza preavviso” sibilò. I capelli di Goku si sollevarono e si tinsero del color dell’oro.

“Loro lo sanno che morirei per loro, che gli voglio bene!” gridò il Son. Il riflesso spostò il capo, incontrando nuovamente lo sguardo di Goku. I loro occhi si riflettevano a vicenda.

“Anche la tua Chichi lo sa? Pensa che tu l’abbia sposata per un promessa, perché l’hai scambiata per la mammina che ti cucina da mangiare. Hai preso la principessa più bella, un fiore in sboccio, e l’hai resa un’erbaccia. L’hai consumata, rendendola isterica e sfibrata giorno per giorno. Lei, che è sempre lì ad aspettarti, morendo ad ogni addio, rinascendo più stanca ad ogni ritorno. E’ prossima alla morte, è invecchiata precocemente per colpa tua. Avreste potuto passare tutta la vita insieme, felici” gli ricordò MirrorChichi.

Si mise davanti al Son a una mano di distanza, i loro respiri si fondevano, mentre una serie di fulmini cadevano dal cielo abbattendosi intorno a loro.

“La maschera dell’eroe, dello stupido, dell’ingenuo mi si è costruita addosso. Per quanto mi pesi, è il mio ruolo, mi tocca e sono io il primo a fomentare queste credenze. E’ uno dei miei errori, ne ho fatti tanti, per espirare devo proteggere la Terra” ringhiò il Son. Una serie di rughe gli si erano formate sulla fronte e i suoi occhi neri divennero verde-acqua.

“Perché, invece, non cessi di soffrire? E soprattutto, non fai smettere di star male le persone che dici di amare?” chiese la nemica. Attivò la supervelocità e gli comparve alle spalle, balzò aderendogli alla schiena e gli immobilizzò il collo cingendolo con un braccio.

“Se stai fermo, non farà male, sarà come una puntura di zanzara. Ti potranno finalmente dimenticare, andranno avanti con le loro vite” sibilò al suo orecchio, avvicinando l’ago al suo collo. Goku le afferrò la mano con la siringa con la propria, immobilizzandogliela.

“Sono un egoista e sì, metto a repentaglio chiunque solo per potenziarmi. Amo la battaglia, io sono un saiyan”. La sua voce era cavernosa e rimbombò coprendo il rumore della pioggia.

“Però ho promesso a mia moglie che non me ne sarai andato mai più. Niente e nessuno, questa volta, mi allontanerà da lei” ruggì. Si trasformò in supersaiyan di secondo livello e aumentò la stretta sulla mano della nemica, le spezzò le dita mandando in frantumi la siringa. La donna gridò di dolore, mentre dall’arto usciva del denso sangue rosso. Si divincolò liberandosi dalla stretta e saltò, atterrando in piedi davanti a Goku, stringendo la mano ferita al proprio seno.

“Ti pentirai di questa tua scelta, di aver lasciato andare questa possibilità che ti donavo solo io” ribatté la donna. Il Son caricò una kamhehameha, la sferrò colpendola in pieno viso e il riflesso andò in frantumi. Goku cadde in ginocchio, tra i pezzi di vetro sparsi tutt’intorno e una lacrima si mischiò alle gocce di pioggia. "Perdonami Chichi, perdonami" implorò.


	44. Cap.44 MirrorBulma avanza

Cap.44 MirrorBulma avanza  
  


Bulma si appallottolò su se stessa, mentre le gocce di pioggia le ticchettavano sul viso. Si riparò con il braccio, continuando a dormire. Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi, si deterse le labbra e mugolò. Il macchinario collegato alla sua coda mandava deboli scariche elettriche a contatto con la pioggia, facendogli bruciare la schiena. Le braccia e le gambe intorpidite tremavano e Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Si alzò in piedi, massaggiandosi la testa e cercò di regolare il respiro. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, non percependo l’aura di Goku, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso il focolare. Vide i legni anneriti e bruciacchiati, umidi di pioggia e dai loro resti si alzava un fumo grigiastro. Percepì l’aura di MirrorBulma avvicinarsi e si voltò verso la moglie, la raggiunse le s’inginocchiò accanto scuotendola.

“Donna, svegliati, ora” ordinò con tono duro. Bulma biascicò, allungò le gambe e si coprì il viso con le braccia. Vegeta la strattonò per una spalla e la guardò svegliarsi.

“Nasconditi” le intimò ringhiando. La Briefs sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Annuì, gattonò allontanandosi da lui e dalla tasca estrasse una capsula oplà. La lanciò e dal suo interno apparve un masso, dietro cui la donna si nascose. Vegeta distolse lo sguardo dall’azzurra e fissò davanti a sé, vedendo la Mirror avviarsi verso di lui.

“E’ lei! E’ quella brutta racchia!” gridò Bulma. Vegeta roteò gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente. MirrorBulma guardò il capo della sua controporta che faceva capolino da dietro le rocce e si voltò verso il principe.

“Oh, ma che bella coppietta” sussurrò. Si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, le gocce di pioggia brillavano rimanendo impigliate tra le ciocche azzurre.  Vegeta strinse i pugni e allargò le braccia, piegando i gomiti.

“Donna, vai a cercare Kakaroth” ordinò il Briefs. Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“Io non ti lascio!” ribatté. Una venuzza pulsò sulla fronte di Vegeta, i capelli a fiamma gli ricadevano all’indietro umidi.

“E poi osi chiedermi da chi ha preso Bra. Ascoltami per una volta!” si lamentò.

Bulma annuì, ci fu uno scoppio e il masso fu avvolto da una nuvola.  La pioggia stava diminuendo d’intensità. MirrorBulma guardò il fumo diradarsi e inarcò un sopracciglio.

\- E’ scomparsa con tutto il masso  - rifletté. Vegeta cercò di raggiungerla con un calcio al viso, la donna schivò spostandosi di lato.

“Ti ricordi che il dispositivo blocca il tuo potere?” chiese con tono gelido. Vegeta atterrò in piedi e digrignò i denti.

“Che credi di fare?” chiese il riflesso, schivando la serie di pugni dell’avversario. Creò una sfera d’energia con la punta dell’indice, allungò il braccio e sparò verso la terrestre. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e scattò con la supervelocità.

“Bulma!” ululò. La donna si voltò e s’immobilizzò, vedendo la sfera di energia volare verso di lei. Il marito le si mise davanti, abbracciandola e il colpo lo raggiunse alle spalle. Il principe ululò di dolore, mentre l’onda esplodeva sulla sua schiena. Bulma si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre Vegeta le crollava addosso privo di sensi. Il fumo prodotto dall’attacco si diradò, sulla tuta si era aperto uno strappo di forma sferica che lasciava vedere gli squarci che si erano aperti sulla schiena del principe.

“Ve … Vegeta” farfugliò la donna. Cadde in ginocchio, sostenendo il marito, lo scosse vedendo che era incosciente.

“Vegeta!” gridò, appoggiandolo contro di sé. Il riflesso cominciò ad avanzare verso di loro. “Non osare avvicinarti a lui!” urlò Bulma, graffiandosi la gola. Cercò di sollevare la testa del coniuge, continuando a stringerlo con l’altro braccio. MirrorBulma incrementò l’aura, l’onda d’urto fece volare all’indietro la terrestre che perse la presa sul marito, rotolò lungo il terreno di vetro vermiglio. La falsa Bulma guardò Vegeta inerte sul terreno e si leccò le labbra.

 


	45. Cap.45 La fine di MirrorBulma

Cap.45 La fine di MirrorBulma  
  
  


Goku avvertì l’aura della nemica, si voltò di scatto e si alzò in piedi correndo verso la direzione da cui proveniva. Socchiuse gli occhi e accelerò, il suo battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

_ Goku si mise in ginocchio davanti a un laghetto, si sporse e guardò il proprio riflesso nell’acqua. Vide il proprio riflesso guardarlo con gli occhi socchiuse e gli tirò un pugno, affondando la mano nell’acqua. _

_ “Ti odio, è sempre colpa tua!” gridò. L’acqua increspata rimandava una forma deformata del proprio riflesso. _

_ “Pensavo che Vegeta si sarebbe arrabbiato. Insomma ho ucciso io Freezer. Siamo addirittura andati indietro nel tempo per permettere a me di vincere!” gridò Goku. _

_ “Cosa ti aspetti? Tu sei il prescelto idiota” rispose il suo riflesso nel lago. Goku osservò il viso del proprio riflesso deformato. _

_ “Sarai sempre il cretino fortunato. Le tue perdite non contano, tu puoi tutto quando si tratta di salvare la Terra. E porterai alla follia il principe che tanto adori, umiliandolo giorno dopo giorno”. Proseguì il riflesso.  Goku tirò uno dei suoi stivali nell’acqua e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. _

Goku sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e scosse il capo. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, si voltò e sgranò gli occhi.

***********************  
  
  


Bulma si mise a gattoni e cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ricadde in ginocchio. Risuonò un urlo e la donna rabbrividì.

“Goku” biascicò. Si girò verso Mirror vedendo che raggiungeva il marito, inginocchiandoglisi davanti.

“Sta lontana da lui!” gridò. Iniziò a gattonare i verso i due, le braccia le tremavano e le gambe le facevano male.

“Ora veniamo a te. Ti pentirai di aver cercato di ingannarmi” sibilò MirrorBulma. Afferrò per il collo il principe dei saiyan e gli alzò il apo, avvicinandolo al proprio. Lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo, la guancia si arrossò e si aprì un taglio sanguinante.

Vegeta mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò a destra e a sinistra.

“Vegeta, Goku è stato sconfitto!” gridò Bulma. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e sentì le orecchie fischiare, ansimò. Focalizzò il viso dell’avversaria e sentì le sue dita gelide premere contro la sua giugulare.

“Kakaroth … maledetto Lourth” sibilò con voce inudibile. MirrorBulma sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra carnose.

“Bentornato nel mondo dei vivi, sfortunatamente il tuo soggiorno sarà breve” sibilò. Il principe dei saiyan girò lo sguardo, cercando di intravedere la moglie. Mirror strinse più forte il collo del saiyan, Vegeta irrigidì i muscoli del collo e si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi.

“Le tue reazioni sono lente, mi sembri imbambolato”. Lo derise lo specchio.

“Aspettavo l’ambulanza della Neuro, ma è in ritardo” rispose Vegeta. Mosse la coda, immergendola in una pozzanghera d’acqua, le scariche elettriche gli percorsero il corpo. La nemica lo lasciò andare urlando, la mano le si era bruciata. Vegeta ululò di dolore, rotolando sul terreno in preda agli spasmi, un rivolo di saliva gli usciva dalle labbra. Gli occhi le divennero bianchi e boccheggiò, ansimando rumorosamente.

“Sei impazzito?!” ululò Bulma.

MirrorBulma si strinse la mano al petto, guardando il corpo di Vegeta tremare sempre di meno.

“Io non ti capisco. Anche tu hai assaggiato il sapore del sangue, della vittoria. Perché mai ti sei unito a quei pidocchi?” chiese. Vegeta si mise a faccia in giù, regolando il respiro, sudore gelido gli solcava il viso e la schiena. I vestiti umidi gli pesavano addosso e sentiva delle fitte al petto.

“Sono rinsavito, fallo anche tu prima che qualcuno elimini te e il tuo signore” ringhiò. Alzò la testa, le ciocche more si erano gonfiate di due volte e ricadevano in varie direzioni sfibrate. Bulma gattonò verso di lui, mise la mano su una pozza, scivolò e cadde a faccia in giù con un gemito. Vegeta digrignò i denti e si diede la spinta, mettendosi in ginocchio.

“Il mio padrone è invincibile” ribatté MirrorBulma. Vegeta si tolse delle ciocche di capelli da davanti al viso.

“Un tempo era Freezer il conquistatore invincibile. Sono tutti infallibili, finché non arriva qualcuno che li fa fuori” ribatté. Fece una capriola e si diede la spinta, rimettendosi in piedi. Sollevò la coda, afferrò il marchingegno in una mano e lo spazzò con la pressione delle dita.

“Ti sei quasi ucciso solo per disattivarlo?” domandò la nemica, inarcando un sopracciglio. Vegeta caricò un attacco energetico, allungò le braccia e lanciò. MirrorBulma spiccò un balzo evitando l’attacco e gli atterrò davanti. Lo raggiunse con un pugno all’addome, facendolo piegare in avanti con un grido di dolore.

“Patetico” ringhiò. Vegeta si strinse l’addome con un braccio e saltò all’indietro, allontanandosi. Sputò un grumo di sangue per terra e si raddrizzò, la vista era offuscata. MirrorBulma lo raggiunse con un calcio allo stomaco, uno al petto e uno al viso. Vegeta indietreggiò, schivò un paio di pugni, il labbro gli si era spaccato e sanguinava. Bulma riuscì a rimettersi insieme, ansimando. Lo Specchio la guardò, ghignò e si voltò verso Vegeta, gli apparve dinnanzi e lo immobilizzò.

Vegeta cercò di divincolarsi. La nemica gli afferrò il capo per i capelli, piegò la testa e lo baciò.

“Maledetta psicopatica, è mio marito!” sbraitò Bulma. Si tolse la scarpa e gliela lanciò contro, ricadde a tre passi dalla nemica. Il principe dei saiyan sgranò gli occhi, incrementò l’aura e tirò un calcio a due piedi alla nemica. MirrorBulma indietreggiò, mentre Vegeta si allontanava in volo. I suoi occhi divennero bianchi, iniziò a gridare e si trasformò in supersayan God. I suoi capelli e i suoi occhi si tinsero di blu e un’aura blu scura lo avvolse. MirrorBulma si accarezzò le labbra, lo guardò ed avvertì una fitta al cuore. Vegeta lanciò un FinalFlash, l’attacco si rifletté nelle iridi dello Specchio.

_ Una bambina si alzò ripetutamente sulle punte, facendo ondeggiare i codini azzurri ai lati del viso. _

_ “Mamma!  **Ome inisce la favoa**?” chiese. Chiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò un paio di volte. La madre si piegò in avanti, la prese in braccio e la adagiò sulle sue gambe. La piccola sbadigliò ancora, mostrando l’incisivo da latte che dondolava. _

_ “Vedi piccola, la nostra Gherda riuscì a ritrovare Kaiyl sciogliendo il suo cuore congelato con le lacrime, ma mentre fuggivano furono bloccati dalla malvagia regina”. Iniziò a raccontare la donna. La bambina appoggiò il capo sul suo petto. _

_ “La regina, però, si accorse dell’affetto che correva tra i due ragazzi e ne provò invidia. Vedi lei era tanto sola e aveva tenuto Kaiyl con sé, perché dopo che il suo specchio incantato si era spezzato, era rimasta tanto sola”. Proseguì la madre. La piccola sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre. _

_ “ **Alora è cattiva, erchè è anto anto sola**  ”mormorò. La genitrice annuì, piegò in avanti la testa e baciò la fronte della piccola. _

_ “Esatto. Commossa decise di lasciarli andare. Perché anche un cuore di ghiaccio può essere sciolto dal calore dell’amore”. Concluse la signora O’Brief. _

Lo specchio sgranò gli occhi, una lacrima le rigò il viso che si riempì di crepe. L’onda la colpì in pieno viso e MirrorBulma andò in frantumi. Il contraccolpo fece volare all’indietro Vegeta, che fece una serie di capriole in volo, riatterrando in piedi. Si girò e si mise a correre verso la moglie, le allungò una mano e lei la prese. Continuò a correre, seguì la flebile aura del Son raggiungendolo, si abbassò in corsa e lo afferrò, lo caricò in spalla rialzandosi. Spiccò il volo e attraversò lo specchio, uscendo dalla dimensione, si girò e lanciò un attacco energetico con gli occhi, mandando in frantumi l’entrata del portale.

“Yamcha ha aperto dei passaggi con una serie di onde, ci sono dei buchi sopra di noi” sussurrò Bulma.

“Solo un’idiota come lui poteva rischiare di far franare tutto così. Meglio per me” sibilò il Briefs. Volò lungo le voragini sopra di lui, percorse l’edificio fino al buco nel soffitto. Atterrò davanti all’entrata di finta roccia della base e mise a terra il Son, la moglie saltò giù. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò e con un Cannone Garlick fece esplodere l’edificio. Bulma si protesse il viso con il braccio, la sabbia la investì e il vento le fece ondeggiare i capelli azzurri.

“E così qualsiasi cosa abbia messo k.o. Kakaroth, rimarrà lì dentro in eterno” ringhiò Vegeta. Bulma gli accarezzò il braccio muscoloso.

“L’importante è che quello specchio psicopatico non ci darà più fastidio” ribatté. Si sporse in avanti, mettendosi sulle punte e gli baciò la guancia.

“Ti amo” sussurrò.


	46. Cap.46 Il principe dei Demoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo My Demons.  
> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 02 Devil

Cap.46 Il principe dei Demoni  
  
Elly mugolò, sentiva qualcosa di bollente sotto il viso, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. Prese il cuscino sentendo la stoffa calda sotto le dita e lo lanciò verso i suoi piedi, girando a faccia in su nel letto. Il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso arrossato e sbuffò. Si sventolò la mano davanti al volto accaldato, il pigiama le aderiva alla pelle sudata. Socchiuse gli occhi arrossati e si mordicchiò il labbro.  
\- Non riesco a dormire! E domani ho gli allenamenti - pensò. Digrignò i denti e tolse un paio di ciocche dorate dal viso, aderite alla pelle umida.  
"Afa" brontolò. Si sentì lo scoppiettio di un fuoco, si voltò verso il camino spento. Alzò le spalle e si stese nuovamente sul letto, chiuse gli occhi e fu avvolta da una nuvola nera.

_ Elly si guardò intorno, il letto era diventato a baldacchino e due volte più grande, guardò a destra e a sinistra delle pareti intonacate. _

_ "Erano di legno. Mi sono finalmente addormentata?" si domandò. Sentì nuovamente lo scoppiettio di un fuoco e si voltò, dentro un camino di marmo scoppiettava un fuoco rossastro con riflessi violacei. Si portò le mani sopra gli occhi e si concentrò, guardandosi intorno nella stanza vuota. _

_ \- Sento solo lo scoppiettio del fuoco, eppure non penso davvero di essere sola - si disse. Allungò le gambe e abbassò lo sguardo, accarezzando una camicia da notte azzurrina che indossava. _

_ "Dove ... dove mi trovo?" chiese a bassa voce. Percepì un fruscio, si girò in quella direzione e percepì un'aura farsi sempre più forte. Junior stava avanzando verso di lei, s'immobilizzò, la guardò e sgranò un occhio. _

_ "Elly ... che ci fai qui?" domandò. Elly avvertì un calore all'altezza del petto, le lacrime le rigarono il viso e strinse un pguno all'altezza del petto. Junior si appoggiò a uno dei baldacchini di legno del letto. _

_ \- Non può essere davvero qui al Palazzo del Supremo, forse sto sognando - si disse.  _

Junior ringhiò, strinse con forza la stoffa del lenzuolo strappandolo e tirò un calcio, sfiorando uno dei baldacchini di legno. I suoi muscoli erano tesi, il suo corpo si contorceva e gocce di sudore scendevano lungo la sua pelle verde. Il Demon Prince spalancò le fauci, mostrando i canini aguzzi e ringhiò.

_ Junior raggiunse la giovane e le si sedette accanto, il proprio cuore aumentò il battito. Le punì una lacrima dalla guancia con l'indice. _

_ "Elly, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese gentilmente.  _

_ "Junior!" gridò lei, abbracciandolo. Lui scattò in piedi, mentre lei continuava a stringerlo. Il namecciano sgranò gli occhi, avvertendo un fitta all'inguine e abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo un membro.  _

Junior gemette e tirò una testata all'indietro, le antenne nel movimento fecero schizzare un paio di gocce di sudore,

\- No, no, no, non ... non deve ... NON DEVE SUCCEDERE - pensò, rabbrividendo. Il calore al basso ventre aumentò ed anche le fitte. 

_ Elly alzò lo sguardò, con una mano gli accarezzò lo zigomo sporgente, gli sorrise e gli afferrò il collo muscoloso. Strisciò la punta delle dita dell'altra mano sugli addominali di lui.  Junior guardò il corpo dell'altro tendersi. _

_ "Junior, cosa ..." chiese con voce delicata.  _

"Io ti amo" gemette Junior. Strinse con entrambe le mani il cuscino, affondò le unghie aguzze nella stoffa e lo strappò a metà, facendo volare cotone tutt'intorno.

"Ti prego, ti imploro, non voglio" piagnucolò. Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava sempre più velocemente ed ansimava.

  
_Il Demon Prince ghignò e guardò la scollatura della camicia da notte che lasciava intravedere il seno stretto dal reggiseno di pizzo della saiyan. Le cinse i fianchi con il braccio, premendo il braccio contro la schiena di lei._

_ \- Sembra così vero per essere un sogno - rifletté Elly, percependo l'aura del namecciano aumentare. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e corrugò la fronte vedendo una serie di vene pulsare sui muscoli tesi di lui, alzò lo sguardo e vide le iridi di Junior brillare color rosso rubino. Le proprie iridi azzurre divennero bianche, le sue gambe tremarono e avvertì la propria energia diminuire. Le unghie del namecciano si conficcarono nella sua pelle, a fondo, facendole sfuggire un prolungato gemito di dolore. _

  
Junior ruggì, morse a vuoto e una serie di venuzze pulsarono sulla sua fronte e sul suo capo.  
"S-scappa, Elly. Và ... và via ..." supplicò.

_ Le fiamme nel camino della stanza si fecero più alte, crepitanti ardevano alle spalle del namecciano avvolgendolo in un'aura di fuoco rossastra. Il demone afferrò il mento della ragazza tra indice e pollice fino ad arrossarle la pelle e le sollevò il capo di scatto. _

_ "Sono tornato per restare mia dolce principessa" sussurrò con voce roca. Piegò il capo, baciò il collo niveo della giovane, ghignò e vi conficcò le fauci. _

Elly mugolò nel sonno, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare ed affondò il capo nel cuscino. 

Bra sentì i gemiti provenire dalla stanza vicina, socchiuse un occhio e controllò le auree che percepiva.

\- Non c'è nessuno in casa - rilfetté. Richiuse l'occhio e si riaddormentò. Elly si rigirò nel letto facendolo scricchiolare, boccheggiò e avvertì un pizzicore alla schiena e al collo. Si mise su un fianco, dei tagli si aprirono sulla sua pelle candida e del sangue ne zampillò fuori macchiando le lenzuola.

_ Elly rabbrividì, sentì una scossa elettrica lungo la schiena e si staccò da lui. Afferrò la mano del namecciano nella propria e si lasciò ricadere seduta sul letto. _

_ "Junior..." bisbigliò. Le iridi color rubino del namecciano riflettevano a turno i riflessi aranciati o violacei delle fiamme. Junior la fece stendere sul letto e le si mise di sopra, stringendola a sé con forza. Le passò la mano dietro il collo e le graffiò la pelle con le unghie aguzze dell'indice e del medio. _

Elly gemette, mentre le vecchie e nuove ferite bruciavano sempre più forte.

_  
Junior morse le labbra della giovane, i suoi occhi avevano un taglio duro e sul suo viso si erano formate delle piccole rughe. Il labbro della ragazza si spaccò ed entrambi sentirono il sapore metallico del sangue. _

Junior si lasciò sfuggire un ruggito lungo, prolungato. Popo passò la pezzuola delicatamente sulla fronte di Dende, il Supremo incosciente ansimava. Popo chinò il capo e lo incassò tra le spalle.

"La potenza demoniaca che aveva posseduto il mio padrone, è tornata al suo legittimo proprietario" mormorò. Junior cadde giù dal letto, sbatté e si alzò a sedere, con gli occhi spalancati.

"NO!". Il grido proruppe dalle sue labbra e rimbombò nella stanza. 

********  
  
Elly spalancò gli occhi, si alzò seduta sul letto tremando ed ansimando. Si strinse le tempie e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Va tutto bene ... deve essere colpa del combattimento con il Supremo ... è tutto finito. Le case sono anche state ricostruite" si ripeté a bassa voce. Si massaggiò all'altezza del cuore, il suo pigiama era sporco di sudore e sangue.  
\- Sembrava così reale - pensò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, vedendo le ombre scure della stanza. Si tolse le ciocche umide da davanti al viso, deglutendo a vuoto. Avvertiva delle fitte al collo e alla schiena, si portò una mano sotto la nuca e sgranò gli occhi. La ritirò vedendo che era sporca di sangue.  
"Devo essermi ferita da sola nel sonno".  
  
************  
  
Junior camminò avanti e indietro nella camera da letto, lasciandosi sfuggire dei ruggiti. Raggiunse il mappamondo di cristallo del Supremo e con una manata lo fece precipitare a terra. I frammenti brillanti schizzarono tutt'intorno, luccicando nell'oscurità. Junior si prese le tempie tra le mani, scuotendo il capo.  
"Non sarebbe dovuto succedere ... non ... n-non ... _doveva_ succedere" mormorò tra sé e sé.  
Strinse gli occhi e cadde in ginocchio, le schegge gli ferirono le ginocchia.  
"Perdonami se puoi Elly, perdonami" implorò. Il petto gli doleva sempre più forte.  
"Perché ... provo tutto questo per te? Piccola mia, perdonami" gemette.


	47. Cap.47 Una festa per Goten

Cap.47 Una festa per Goten  
  


Elly raggiunse la porta del salotto, udiva un brusio di voci provenire dall’interno, abbassò la maniglia ed entrò. La finestra della Capsule co. Facevano entrare una luce pallida dall’esterno. Elly inspirò sentendo un odore di lavanda raggiungerle le narici e avanzò. Sentì qualcosa strusciarsi contro la sua gamba, abbassò il capo e vide un gattino nero. Si piegò in avanti e lo accarezzò sul capo, la creatura miagolò facendo le fusa.

“Elly! Ciao!” la salutò la voce di Trunks. La giovane si rizzò, vide il glicine, Gohan e Goten andarle incontro.

“Ehi, ragazzi, che bello rivedervi!” salutò a sua volta, gentilmente.  
Abbracciò Gohan e Goten. Gohan le scompigliò i capelli.

“Ben arrivata, Elly!” la salutò. Si sciolse dall’abbraccio e Goten dondolò avanti e indietro, cullandola. Trunks superò il migliore amico e le pizzicò la guancia. Elly sciolse l’abbraccio con Goten e si massaggiò la guancia. Bulma la raggiunse da dietro e le schioccò un bacio sull’altra guancia, lasciandole l’impronta del rossetto.

“Oh, guardati, come sei bella!  _Ma_  quanto cresci, tesoro? Sei molto più alta dell’ultima volta in cui ci siamo viste!” le disse.

Elly sorrise e sollevò le spalle. La Briefs la guardò negli occhi e vide le iridi azzurre della più giovane leggermente liquide.

< Ha sempre un’aria triste > rifletté.

“Grazie, Bulma” sussurrò Elly e le sue gote divennero rosate. Si voltò e nell’angolo della stanza vide Vegeta, il principe teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto.

“Non mi sfuggirai” lo minacciò Elly. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo indicò con l’indice. “Prima o poi riuscirò ad abbracciare anche te” promise. Trunks tossì, Goten ridacchiò e Gohan indietreggiò. Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato e ghignò.

“Tsk, aspetta e spera, nanetta” ribatté. Goten raggiunse Vegeta e gli sorrise.

“Oggi, almeno, non fare il musone. E’ la festa in onore del mio ritorno!” si vantò. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto.

“Tu sei solo poco meno moccioso della nanetta” ribatté secco.

“Vegeta, non fare il solito scontroso” lo rimproverò Bulma. Si sentì il gatto miagolare ed Elly si voltò di scatto. Goku entrò nella stanza, seguito da Tenshinhan, sulla cui spalla era seduto Jiaozi. Goku portò le mani a conca alla bocca.

“Ehilà,  _genteeee_!” gridò. Goten si tappò le orecchie, mugolando per il grido. Il gatto corse fino alla finestra e saltò fuori, atterrando in giardino. Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Benvenuti” li accolse Bulma. Elly raggiunse Goku.

“Sempre il solito garbato” disse ironica. Goku la sollevò in braccio e la alzò verso il soffitto.

“Oh, Elly! Urca, non ci si vedeva da un pezzo, eh biondina?” chiese.  
“Ouffh!” si lamentò la giovane. Dimenò i piedi e sorrise.

“Non fare il rapitore come al solito e dimmi piuttosto come te la passi” ribatté. Goku la rimise a terra e le scompigliò i capelli.

“Io bene, tu? Va tutto bene, Elly?” le chiese. Ten gli passò di fianco e raggiunse la finestra, sedendosi sul davanzale.

“Certo, Goku” rispose Elly. Si girò e raggiunse a sua volta la finestra, evitò Jiaozi e si affacciò. Ten si rimise in piedi e le diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Salva ti manda a salutare, arriverà dopo se riuscirà a superare il nuovo esercizio di Yamcha” spiegò. La bionda annuì ed osservò la luce solare illuminare la rugiada sul prato. Gli steli d’erba erano di un verde acceso ed ondeggiavano mossi dal vento. Una figura corse lungo il giardino, avviandosi verso la bionda.

“Elly!” strepitò Vetrunks. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, sorrideva e allargò le braccia sopra la testa. I suoi piedi erano coperti da dei calzini che si erano sporcati di terra e d’erba. Elly saltò fuori dalla finestra e il bambino la abbracciò, strofinandole la testa contro la pancia.

“Ehi, piccolino” sussurrò Elly. Vetrunks alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma lilla.

“Come stai? Hai fatto il bravo bambino?” chiese Elly. Vetrunks annuì, un paio di ciocche morbide della saiyan che fuoriuscivano dalla parte finale della treccia di lei gli solleticarono il naso. Il piccolo la lasciò andare e si passò l’indice sotto il naso, annuendo. Vegeta si affacciò dalla finestra, guardando entrambi.

“Vetrunks” richiamò il nipote. Quest’ultimo arrossì, indietreggiò e mise le mani dietro la schiena.

“Scusa, alle volte è espansivo come un normale terrestre. E’ colpa della stirpe della donna” borbottò. Elly ridacchiò.

“Non avevo dubbi” rispose. Inspirò ed espirò, sentendo l’aria umida pizzicarle le narici.

“E’ bello ritrovarci qui…  _tutti_ ” mormorò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e si portò un pugno all’altezza di esso. Vetrunks la guardò, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò verso il nonno. Il principe ricambiò il suo sguardo e sospirò.

“Spero tu ti sia allenata, ultimamente”. Elly si massaggiò la fronte ed annuì.

“Non ho fatto altro, a dire il vero” ammise.

< Si comporta come se non avessimo litigato. Forse Vetrunks non ha proprio preso dall’altro ramo della famiglia >  rifletté.  
“Niente università?” chiese Vegeta.  
Elly annuì.

“No, l’ho cominciata e ho dato i miei primi esami. Sia studiare che allenarmi non mi fanno né pensare, né ricordare” ammise. Vetrunks le si affiancò e si appoggiò alla parete della casa, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Elly abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra.  
“E…?” la incalzò il principe. Elly si voltò verso Vetrunks che spiccò il volo, dirigendosi verso il tetto della capsule. La bionda lo seguì con lo sguardo, lo perse di vista e percepì la sua aura allontanarsi.

“… E ho paura che prima o poi diventerò talmente vuota, stupida e inutile da non avere sul serio altro in testa, al di là del combattimento” ammise. Vegeta percepì l’aura del nipote fermarsi sopra il tetto. Saltò fuori dalla finestra ed indicò ad Elly un albero. I due saiyan lo raggiunsero e la giovane si appoggiò con la schiena alla corteccia.

“Fino a un anno fa mi piacevano così tante cose. Adesso mi sembra di essere un’altra persona” mormorò. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e guardò dentro la stanza. Vide Majinbu passare davanti alla finestra, mettendosi due panini in bocca.

“Le perdite ci cambiano, Elyanor. Ci si deve soltanto abituare”.   
Elly annuì e lo guardò.

“Non ho mai avuto occasione di ringraziarti per quello che hai sempre fatto per me” disse con voce roca.  
Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò il labbro superiore.

“E cos’è che avrei fatto, per te?” chiese.  
Elly sorrise.

“Ti sei preso cura di me fin da quando sono nata. Hai spinto il mio potenziale combattivo oltre quel tanto che bastava perché continuassi a camminare correttamente sulle mie gambe. Hai dispensato consigli non richiesti, ma che si sono sempre rivelati fondamentali. E…”.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore.

“… E so che sei stato tu a chiedere a Bra di portarmi con sé in allenamento”. Concluse. Vegeta avvampò, fece scattare la testa dall’altro lato e socchiuse gli occhi.

“L’ho fatto perché non volevo che ti rammollissi. Non certo perché tengo a te. Se la Terra fosse stata di nuovo minacciata, non ci saremmo potuti permettere il lusso di avere uno dei migliori guerrieri della galassia con la testa fra le nuvole e la fiacca di non far nulla” ribatté con tono duro. Elly balzò su un ramo e si affacciò.

“Vegeta, anche tu mi osservavi quando ero bambina, vero?” chiese. Il principe dei saiyan avanzò di un paio di passi dandole la schiena ed annuì.

“Penso quello che pensavo allora. Io sono libera come l’aria, non voglio seguire nessuna gerarchia. Però… tu sei un bravo principe” sussurrò. Vegeta strinse un pugno ed avvertì una fitta allo stomaco. Si voltò e guardò il viso sorridente di Elly.

_Il bambino guardò il Sapiente sorridere e rabbrividì._

_“Sarai un buon principe” sussurrò Aedon e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli la frangetta mora. Vegeta arrossì._

< Il destino è ingiusto Aedon. Il coraggio di tua nipote, come il tuo un tempo, non è stato adeguatamente ripagato. Io spero di riuscire a rimanere all’altezza della situazione > pensò Vegeta.

 

 


	48. Cap.48 Il dolore di Elly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Homestuck - Trust me.

Cap.48 Il dolore di Elly  
  
  


“Le hai detto degli specchi?” bisbigliò Goku all’orecchio di Vegeta. Quest’ultimo negò con il capo e guardò Elly da dietro. La giovane riempì un bicchiere di vino rosso, tenendo la bottiglia in una mano. Si avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra e ingurgitò il contenuto tutto d’un fiato.

 “Per la miseria, non sapevo reggessi così bene l’alcool!” la prese in giro Trunks.

“Dopo tre trasformazioni di Devil, regge bene qualunque cosa”  ribattè Tenshinhan. Elly appoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo e si grattò una guancia, arrossendo. Ridacchiò imbarazzata e strofinò le mani tra loro, erano coperte da guanti scuri senza dita.   
“Questi saiyan non smettono mai di stupirci!”. S’inserì Crilin, dando una manata sul braccio di Elly. La giovane si versò un altro bicchiere, sentiva il brusio di voci intorno a sé ovattato.

 “Sei sempre troppo gentile, Crilin” rispose. Crilin sorrise e poggiò il proprio bicchiere contro il suo. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Jiaozi volare intorno al lampadario inseguito da Paul.

“A cosa brindiamo?” chiese Goten, sollevando anche il suo bicchiere. Elly assottigliò gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere, il suono rassomigliava a quello di cristallo tintinnante.  
“Alla tua, Son Goten!” gridò. Goten chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando tutti i denti.  
“E agli avversari di ogni angolo dell’universo che si faranno demolire dai saiyan per questo e altri mille secoli!” augurò, sollevando il bicchiere sopra la testa. Goku lanciò un grido e anche Trunks alzò il bicchiere. Elly annuì e alzò a sua volta il bicchiere. Vegeta sollevò una bottiglietta di saké. Crilin abbassò lo sguardo ed avvertì una fitta al petto. Elly si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto, sentendo una fitta all’altezza dello stomaco. Due mani le tapparono gli occhi, oscurandole la vista.

“Chi sono?” chiese una voce femminile al suo orecchio.

“Bra” rispose Elly. Abbassò il bicchiere, si alzò voltandosi e abbracciò la figlia di Vegeta. L’azzurra ricambiò l’abbraccio e Pan ridacchiò, osservandole. Crilin si allontanò, passando dietro Ten che tirò in avanti la sedia. Bra sciolse l’abbraccio con l’altra.

 “Ti trovo benissimo” le disse Elly.

“No, sei tu a essere bellissima. Più che un guerriero saiyan, sembri una modella!” rispose. Chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta azzurra che le coprì gli occhi. Elly ridacchiò, arrossendo e si mise una ciocca di capelli dorati dietro l’orecchio.

“Oh, ma dai” sminuì.  Le pizzicò il braccio, Bra le diede una gomitata, la bionda schivò e Ten venne travolto finendo a terra.  
“Come te la passi?” chiese Bra. Aiutò Ten a rialzarsi, che, afferrata la bottiglia, si allontanò.  
Elly alzò le spalle.

“Solita vita. Tu?” chiese.  
Bra sospirò.

“Beh, da quando Goten è tornato, è ricominciata una nuova vita”. Si morse il labbro inferiore inclinando il capo di lato.

“Non so ancora in quale senso, ma è ricominciata” rispose.  
Elly annuì.

“Già, capisco. Immagino sia stato... difficile” mormorò. Bra si voltò verso Goten, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Goten la guardò a sua volta, le sorrise arrossendo e l’azzurra si mordicchiò il labbro. Elly li guardò, tirò su con il naso e si avvicinò all’orecchio dell’azzurra con il capo.

 “Qualunque cosa stia succedendo, Bra. Ora siete insieme. E si risolverà tutto per il meglio, vedrai” sussurrò.  
Bra le sorrise e le si affiancò.

“E tu? Come stai?” domandò. Elly guardò Ten sedersi vicino a Goku. Espirò con le narici rumorosamente.  
“Benissimo” disse ironica. Bra si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo ed osservò suo padre.

_ Bra superò Goku, raggiunse suo padre e si appoggiò sulla parete accanto a lui. _

_ “Papà” bisbigliò. Il genitore chinò il capo e spostò lo sguardo, fissandola. _

_ “Elly si tiene tutto dentro, vero?” chiese. Il principe dei saiyan scosse il capo. _

_ “Pensa che prendere tutto come viene, sia il modo migliore per elaborare una perdita. E’ convinta di saperlo fare, di essere abituata. Non ha perso solo Junior, ma i suoi genitori, i suoi nonni e per un lungo periodo la possibilità di avere degli affetti” rispose con voce inudibile. _

  
“Dici sul serio?” chiese. Elly prese un bicchiere di plastica in mano, aprì un’altra bottiglia di vino e vi versò il liquido rosso scuro all’interno.  
“Certo. Riguardandomi indietro, in fondo, ho amato a sufficienza molte persone e non me ne pento. Tutto passa, prima o poi. Non ci si rassegna, magari, ma ha ragione tuo padre: ci si abitua” rispose con voce roca.

Bra la vide stringere nel pugno il bicchiere col vino e un minuscolo taglio si aprì nella plastica bianca. Il vino attraversò lo squarcio e fuoriuscì macchiando i polpastrelli della ragazza. Elly deglutì e si portò le dita alla bocca passandosi il dito sulla lingua. Il vino le arse la gola, si voltò verso Bra. L’azzurra la guardava in viso, le iridi azzurre tendevano al blu ed erano liquide.

“Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te” mormorò con voce debole. Elly le fece un cenno con il capo indicando il gruppo.

“Tutto questo è già molto, per me, siete la mia famiglia, dopotutto”  rispose.


	49. Cap.49 La figlia del principe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Only You. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93HtCTq99o8  
> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Promo: 10. Alien

Cap.49 La figlia del principe  


Elly abbassò lo sguardò, il cellulare le vibrava in tasca. Allungò le gambe sul terreno, strofinando la pelle nuda contro l’erba umida. La sua spalla strofinava con quella di Elly, seduta al suo fianco. Sporse in avanti il capo, raddrizzando la fascetta che le teneva i capelli e vide Elly estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca interna dei pantaloni. La bionda raddrizzò il capo avvicinandosi l’apparecchio, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia bionda e guardò lo schermo colorato lampeggiare, sotto il simbolo della chiamata apparve un nome.

“Eric” sbottò. Digrignò i denti e strofinò la testa contro la corteccia dell’albero su cui era appoggiata con la schiena. Il cellulare continuava a vibrare nella sua mano. Bra sbuffò e negò con il capo.

“Ancora quel tipo?” si lamentò. Elly incassò il capo tra le spalle e chiuse la chiamata.

“Già. Non ha nessuna intenzione di arrendersi” si lamentò, socchiudendo un occhio. Rimise il telefonino in tasca e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Bra le accarezzò il braccio e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“Non ti piace proprio, non è vero?” chiese. Elly ridacchiò e mise la testa su quella dell’azzurra.

“Per niente” ammise. Bra ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dev’essere davvero difficile per lui, competere con i tuoi standard, vero?” chiese. Elly ghignò a sua volta e con un dito, giocherellò con uno delle lunghe ciocche azzurre della principessa dei saiyan.

“Decisamente sì” mormorò. Bra le prese la mano nella sua e gliela abbassò.

“Chissà come la prenderebbe se sapesse che sei una discendente di un popolo alieno abbastanza ostile” mormorò roca. Le iridi azzurre di Elly si tinsero di riflessi verde-acqua.

“Forse dovrei farglielo scoprire nel modo peggiore” disse con voce rauca. Bra ghignò nuovamente e socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era in ombra per le fronde dell’albero sopra di lei.

“Potrei utilizzarlo per sperimentare un paio di miei nuovi veleni” bisbigliò con voce cupa.

“Sai, assomiglierai anche fisicamente a tua madre, ma ci sono pochi dubbi su chi ti sia padre” ribatté Elly.

 


	50. Cap.50 Ritorno

Cap.50 Ritorno

Elly creò una manciata di piccoli ki-blast dorati facendoli volare intorno a Vetrunks e Gorin. Li faceva sparire tra i fili d’erba e ricomparire davanti ai loro visi. Vetrunks rideva, cercando di afferrarli. Gorin li guardava con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta ad o. La bionda ridacchiò, saltò giù dal ramo su cui era sdraiata e si diresse verso la finestra. La attraversò saltando all’interno e Bulma gli mise un bicchiere di aranciata in mano. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e glielo sostituì con uno di vino. Elly si voltò, vedendo C18 che baciava Crilin, il marito divenne rosso. La cyborg si rizzò e si voltò, legando uno dei codini di Marron sciolto per metà.

\- Tutti qui tranne lui, stavolta. Il grande assente –pensò l’eterna saiyan, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Ten gli passò davanti, cullando Latys tra le sue braccia. Elly abbassò lo sguardo e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

\- Vegeta aveva ragione, come al solito. In quest’universo si paga un prezzo per qualsiasi cosa – rifletté.

“Elly!” chiamò Vetrunks. La giovane uscì di nuovo dalla finestra e raggiunse nuovamente l’albero. Il bambino correva con le braccia alzate, sfiorando le foglie verde intenso con le dita.

\- Da quando Devil è sparito dalla circolazione, non ho fatto altro che allenarmi. Non avevo pensato al fatto che andare al mare avrebbe potuto rilassarmi di più – rifletté Elly. Alzò lo sguardo, le sue iridi erano azzurro cielo, leggermente liquide.

_ Si udì un fischio acutissimo e l’urlo di Goku. Il battito del cuore rimbombava nelle orecchie di Elly e ovattava i suoni circostanti. Junior sgranò gli occhi e un rivolo di sangue violaceo colò giù per le sue labbra e il mento, scivolando lungo il collo. Il respiro di Elly s’interruppe vedendo il namecciano cadere sulle ginocchia e riversarsi inerme sulla schiena, abbandonato. Il petto di Junior si alzò e abbassò sempre più lentamente, fino a fermarsi. L’urlo della saiyan squarciò il silenzio. Devil rideva in lontananza, mescolando il rombo della sua crudeltà con la paura d’acciaio della ragazza. _

Elly strinse gli occhi chiusi, scosse la testa e premette con la mano il bicchiere vuoto, mandandolo in pezzi.

\- Mi avevi detto che sarebbe bastato pensarti e guardare il cielo, ma non mi avevi detto quando fosse distante il cielo, da quaggiù-. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò il vento muovere i fili d’erba. Avvertì un’aura, sussultò e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Spalancò la bocca, si voltò con gli vitrei e aprì la bocca.

“Sei diventata grande abbastanza da poterlo tenere in una mano. Il cielo non è così lontano come sembra” disse una voce maschile. Vetrunks afferrò la mano di Gorin e i due bambini corsero verso la finestra aperta.

Elly si voltò di scatto e il bicchiere le cadde di mano. Fissò con gli occhi sbarrati davanti a sé, il battito cardiaco sempre più veloce. Trattenne il respiro vedendo la figura davanti a sé e le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso. Junior avanzò verso di lei, era avvolto da un’aura bianca semi-trasparente e il il vento muoveva le pieghe della sua divisa viola. Elly batté le palpebre più volte e si portò una mano alla bocca, singhiozzando. Junior si avvicinò lentamente a lei e le sorrise.

\- Bulma ha ragione. Ho lasciato una ragazzina e ritrovo una giovane donna – si disse. Elly singhiozzò, le sue iridi si tinsero di blu. Il Demon Prince tese una mano verso la giovane aprendo e chiudendo tutte e cinque le dita intrecciandole a quelle sottili e infreddolite di lei.

“Ciao, Elly” sussurrò. Elly avvertì il contatto con la mano di lui e le gambe le cedettero. Le lacrime caddero sul prato erboso, piegando un paio di steli d’erba.

“Co… cosa… non…” balbettò Elly, tirando indietro la mano.  
Junior le si avvicinò e le cinse la vita con un braccio, affondando l’altra mano tra i suoi capelli.

-E’ così diverso poterla vedere davvero e non attraverso la sfera di Dende – pensò. I suoi occhi brillarono di rosso e sentì un ruggito nella sua testa, le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono. Elly singhiozzò più forte.

“Ju-Ju … Junior … sei …” balbettò. Il namecciano avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei. Elly si piegò in avanti affondando il viso nel petto di lui, bagnando la tuta del namecciano di lacrime. Junior la avvolse tra le sue braccia, cullandola.

“Non piangere, ti prego, h sempre odiato vederti piangere” mormorò. Elly deglutì.

“Sei… sei tornato” sussurrò.

-Non so e non voglio sapere com’è successo, voglio solo che non se ne vada – pensò.

Junior annuì, Elly rialzò il capo e strofinò il naso contro quello di lui. Junior rabbrividì sentendo il fiato di lei e le osservò le labbra.

“Pensavi davvero… che ti avrei… abbandonata..?” scandì sottovoce. Elly sentì il cuore pulsarle nel collo.

“N… non sai quanto… mi sei … man… cato…” sillabò, facendo scivolare le mani sulle braccia di Junior. Il Demon Prince continuò a tenere il suo viso vicino a quello di lei.

“Anche tu…mi sei… man…”.

“COSA?! JU… JUNIOR?!” gridò Bulma. Il namecciano mugolò, alzò la testa e si voltò. Elly arrossì, sciolse l’abbraccio con Junior e indietreggiò, appoggiandosi con le spalle alla corteccia dell’albero. Il namecciano vide un gruppetto di persone avanzare verso di loro.

“Junior!!” urlò Goku, correndo incontro all’amico. Elly strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Da dove salti fuori?!” gridò Goten, con gli occhi inumiditi dall’emozione. Trunks si affacciò dalla spalla del migliore amico, appoggiandosi ad essa.

“Sei… sei proprio tu?!” balbettò. Si alzò un brusio di voci da tutt’intorno, Junior sorrise mostrando i canini e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dende ha intrappolato i miei ultimi soffi vitali nella Mafu Ba per salvarmi la vita. Mi ha curato e ha rimarginato le ferite, restituendomi i pochi respiri vitali che mi erano rimasti dopo il colpo di Devil” spiegò. Vegeta lo guardò, osservò le sue iridi rosse e assottigliò gli occhi.

\- Sta decisamente pensando che siamo degli scocciatori – rifletté.

“E’ incredibile, la tua aura è cresciuta in modo spaventoso e non stai neanche combattendo” disse con tono gelido.   
“Sono rimasto al palazzo del supremo per tutto l’anno ad allenarmi. Ho utilizzato più volte la stanza dello spirito e del tempo che Dende ha ricostruito e ho trascorso tutto questo tempo a potenziarmi” spiegò.

\- Questo abuso della stanza non mi piace per niente, ma urca, sono felice che sia qui – pensò Goku. Gohan avanzò, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e i suoi occhiali sporchi di lacrime. Scattò in avanti e abbracciò il  _sensei_ , stringendogli le braccia attorno al collo.

“P-piantala una volta per tutte con questi scherzi idioti, Junior!” gridò. Lacrime grandi l’unghia di un pollice gli solcavano il viso.

Junior ridacchiò e gli batté qualche pacca sulla spalla. Crilin singhiozzò rumorosamente e si soffiò il naso.

“ _Ooh_ , accidentaccio a te, Junior! Pensavamo… pensavamo che non ti avremmo più rivisto!” sbraitò.  
Bulma tirò su col naso ed allargò le braccia.  
“Beh, allora adesso pare che questa sia una doppia festa di ritorno!”. Ten diede una pacca sulla si Junior e gli sorrise. Vegeta indietreggiò.

\- Tsk, certo che hai proprio una bella testaccia dura, namecciano. Questa volta ti avevo dato davvero per spacciato, chi l’avrebbe detto? Aedon aveva ragione su tutto. Non le saresti mai stato lontano troppo a lungo. E visto anche quanto sei diventato potente, battermi con te sarà un vero piacere – pensò. Goku afferrò il Demon Prince per le spalle.

“ _Uuuurrrcaaaa_ , non sei mai morto davvero, allora!” esultò. Junior negò con il capo e si voltò verso Elly, sorridendole.

“Non era il momento adatto, per morire davvero” mormorò con voce roca.  
La ragazza aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto e guardò la mano di Junior che si tendeva verso di lei. L’afferrò e lui la tirò a sé, abbracciandola.

_ -  _ Non me ne andrò mai più - le disse mentalmente.

_ -Promettimelo _ \- sussurrò col pensiero la saiyan.

_ -Promesso-. _


End file.
